Une Nouvelle Vie
by Lily-0205
Summary: Sakura Haruno quitte sa famille et son village pour se rendre à Konoha High School dans le but de devenir un médecin ninja. Là-bas elle fera de nouvelles rencontres et vivra de nouvelles expériences. Sasu/Saku, Naru/Hina, Ino/Sai, Neji/Ten…
1. Chapter 1 : Konoha High School

**Une nouvelle vie**

Résumé : Sakura Haruno quitte sa famille et son village pour se rendre à Konoha High School dans le but de devenir un médecin ninja. Là-bas elle fera de nouvelles rencontres et vivra de nouvelles expériences. Sasu/Saku, Naru/Hina, …

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.

**Chapitre 1 : Konoha High School**

Sakura regarda une dernière fois Noah avant de sortir de la maison avec son père. Elle avait beau se répéter qu'il s'agissait d'une chance unique pour elle, le genre d'opportunité qui n'arrive qu'une seule fois dans une vie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de le laisser derrière elle. Noah était né avec une maladie rare qui l'empêchait de se développer comme les autres enfants de son âge. Bien qu'il soit aujourd'hui âgé de 10 ans, il avait les capacités intellectuelles d'un enfant de trois ans. Mais Sakura aimait son frère plus que tout au monde et l'idée de le quitter pour la première fois de sa vie la rendait particulièrement triste. N'allait-il pas se sentir seul ? Et s'il avait besoin d'elle et qu'elle n'était pas là ?

Sakura marchait silencieusement à coté de son père qui portait sa valise. Sa mère et sa sœur ainée, Yuna, n'avaient pas pu l'accompagner jusqu'à la gare. La première avait du rester s'occuper des clients du petit hôtel familial pendant que la seconde était clouée au lit à cause d'une forte fièvre. Yuna avait en effet insisté pour que la vieille, Sakura et elle, aillent faire toutes les boutiques du village pour que la jeune fille ait des tenues appropriées à l'endroit où se rendait. Malgré la pluie et le vent glacial, Yuna avait donc trainé sa petite sœur à travers la ville qui par chance n'était pas très étendue. Elles étaient rentrées épuisées et le lendemain, à son grand mécontentement, Yuna n'avait pas été en état de se lever. Les adieux avaient été déchirants. Sa mère suppliant Sakura de faire attention, de prendre soin d'elle et de leur écrire régulièrement. Elle ne cessait de répéter que Sakura était trop jeune pour partir seule aussi loin bien que la jeune fille venait d'avoir 16 ans. La famille Haruno avait toujours été très soudée et le départ d'un de ses membres les affectait tous considérablement.

Sakura sortit de ces pensées lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait d'arriver devant la gare. Son père se renseigna auprès d'un employé pour savoir où se trouvait le train en direction de Konoha et ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit indiqué. Devant le train, ils se regardèrent un instant. Monsieur Haruno n'était pas très doué dès qu'il s'agissait d'exprimer ses sentiments et « prend soi de toi » fut la seule chose qui parvint à passer la barrière de sa bouche. Sakura enlaça son père quelques instants et monta dans le train en trainant difficilement sa valise derrière elle. Elle ne voulait pas se mettre à pleurer devant son père. Cela n'aurait eut pour effet que de le rendre plus inquiet qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il se regardèrent à travers la vitre et elle lui fit un signe de la main en tentant d'afficher un sourire convaincant pendant que le train commençait à s'éloigner.

Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, des larmes commencèrent à rouler le long de ses joues sans qu'elle ne parvienne à les arrêter. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle quittait sa famille, son village, tout cet univers qui l'avait bercé depuis son enfance. Sa famille n'était pas très riche et tous devaient travailler durs pour vivre, mais Sakura aimait cette vie. Elle avait des parents aimant, une sœur à qui elle pouvait tout confier et un frère qu'elle adorait et qui le lui rendait bien, à sa manière. Mais maintenant, tout était différent. Elle allait commencer une nouvelle vie.

Plus tard, elle sentit le train ralentir puis s'arrêter. Il y aurait de nombreux arrêts avant d'arriver à destination. Les pensées de la jeune fille revinrent vers Noah mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder car la porte du compartiment dans lequel elle se trouvait s'ouvrit brusquement. Un jeune homme blond qui devait avoir à peu près l'âge de Sakura entra en trombe, s'arrêtant net quand il aperçut la jeune fille. Il semblait ne pas s'attendre à ce qu'il y ait quelqu'un dans ce wagon. Ses yeux bleus croisèrent un instant les yeux verts de la jeune fille et un large sourire éclaira son visage.

« On peut se mettre là, les autres compartiments sont tous occupés ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien sur » assura Sakura en souriant à son tour. Elle ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à avoir un peu de compagnie pour chasser ses idées noires.

Le garçon s'assit nonchalamment sur la banquette en face d'elle.

« Naruto Uzumaki » se présenta-t-il sans cesser de sourire.

« Sakura Haruno, enchantée ».

L'attention de la jeune fille se posa alors sur une autre jeune fille pas plus âgée qu'elle et qui venait de s'assoir à coté de Naruto en la regardant d'un air gêné. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui descendaient en cascade dans son dos et de magnifiques yeux violets.

« Je te présente Hinata, Hinata Hyûga » précisa Naruto avant que la dénommée Hinata ait pu prendre la parole, « nous allons à Konoha High School » déclara-t-il fièrement.

L'attention de Sakura se reporta sur lui.

« Moi aussi » annonça-t-elle, surprise. Elle pensait être la seule étudiante de Konoha High School à prendre le train. En effet, l'école de ninjas était très réputée au pays du feu et même au-delà de ses frontières. La majorité des étudiants était issue de familles nobles dont tous les membres avaient fréquenté l'Académie. Quand ils atteignaient l'âge de 16 ans, ils étaient automatiquement admis à Konoha High School. Les étudiants qui, comme Sakura, devaient passer le concours d'entrée, obligatoire quand on n'était pas issu d'une telle lignée, n'étaient pas nombreux.

Pendant le trajet, les trois jeunes gens évoquèrent leurs enfances et leurs vies respectives. Ils parlèrent de tous et de rien à la fois mais surtout de ce qui les attendrait une fois arrivé à Konoha High School. Contrairement à ce que Sakura avait d'abord cru, Naruto et Hinata ne se connaissaient pas avant le moment où cette dernière avait accidentellement fait tomber sa valise sur le pied du jeune homme en montant dans le train. L'évocation de ce souvenir avait beaucoup fait rire Naruto alors que la couleur du visage d'Hinata était passé du blanc pâle au rouge vif. La jeune fille venait d'une famille aisée, l'une de ces familles qui faisaient la réputation de Konoha High School. Son père l'avait laissé à la gare considérant que prendre seule le train serait une bonne expérience pour elle. Naruto, lui, était orphelin et avait grandit dans un petit orphelinat de village. Il semblait persuadé qu'il deviendrait un jour, le meilleur ninja de toute l'histoire de l'école et il mettait tellement de conviction et de passion dans ses propos que les jeunes filles n'avaient pas eut le cœur d'émettre des doutes. Il semblait qu'il ait attendu toute sa vie le fait d'entrée un jour dans cette école et il leur raconta tous les stratagèmes qu'il avait mis au point pour entrer en douce si par malheur il n'avait pas réussi le concours. Sakura ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au discours enflammer du jeune homme mais elle était à la fois surprise qu'entrer dans cette école soit son ambition depuis l'enfance. En effet, bien que l'Académie de ninjas ait une renommée énorme, Sakura n'avait entendu parler de celle-ci que quelques mois auparavant. La jeune fille n'avait d'ailleurs pas prévu de poursuivre ses études après avoir obtenu son diplôme au collège du village. Elle pensait travailler avec ses parents et peut être ouvrir son propre hôtel un jour. Pourtant Sakura aimait apprendre et elle passait beaucoup de temps dans la bibliothèque du village à lire toute sorte de livre allant de l'essai philosophique au roman à l'eau de rose. Elle passait aussi beaucoup de temps à discuter avec Monsieur Shoshi, le bibliothécaire, qui était un passionné de livres et avait consacré la plus grande partie de sa vie à récolter des ouvrages de toutes sortes. Certains étaient mis à la disposition de tous à la bibliothèque alors que d'autres, plus rares et plus précieux, étaient jalousement conservés par le vieil homme. Il en avait montré quelques-uns à une Sakura émerveillée quand il s'était rendu compte que la jeune fille partageait son intérêt pour les livres. C'est également lui, qui lui avait parlé pour la première fois de Konoha High School. Sakura n'avait en effet jamais caché au vieux bibliothécaire son envie d'apprendre la médecine. Elle ne savait pas vraiment d'où lui venait cet intérêt. Peut être parce que son frère était malade et qu'elle aurait aimé faire quelques choses pour lui, même si tous les spécialistes assuraient que c'était impossible. Elle était sure qu'il devait exister quelque part une solution ou quelque chose qui pourrait, si ce n'est soigner Noah, au moins l'aider.

Un jour, alors que Monsieur Shoshi avait sorti pour elle un de ces plus précieux livre, un de ceux qu'il ne montrait habituellement à personne excepté lui-même, il avait évoqué Konoha High School.

« C'est une école située dans le village caché de Konoha où l'on forme les futurs ninjas » avait-il déclaré, « c'est également là-bas que sont formés les eisei nin, les médecins ninjas, les meilleurs médecins qui l'on puisse trouver ».

Sakura avait déjà entendu parler des ninjas, ces hommes et ces femmes qui réalisaient des missions plus ou moins importantes dans le but d'aider la population tout en assurant la paie dans et entre les pays. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais eut l'occasion d'en rencontrer. Il faut dire que le village dans lequel elle vivait était petit et sans histoire. L'idée de devenir ninja ne lui avait d'ailleurs jamais ne serait-ce que traversé l'esprit. Pourtant, la jeune fille avait entrepris des recherches sur cette école et l'idée de devenir eisei nin avait petit à petit germé dans son esprit. Elle en avait parlé à ses parents. Ceux-ci ne s'opposaient pas à l'idée que leur fille choisisse une autre voie que la leur mais ils n'avaient pas voulu lui donner trop d'espoirs. La réputation de Konoha High School était parvenue jusqu'à eux et ils savaient qu'il était particulièrement difficile d'y entrer quand on ne venait pas d'une famille noble ou riche. Sakura s'était tout de même inscrite au concours d'entrée. Celui-ci s'était révélé plus simple que ce à quoi elle avait pensé être confronté. Les heures passées à la bibliothèque l'avaient surement aidé. Environ un mois après, elle avait reçu une lettre de Konoha et avait appris qu'elle avait été acceptée dans la plus grande école du pays. Sa vie allait prendre un tournant qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible. Elle allait aller à Konoha High School. Elle allait apprendre à devenir un grand médecin, du moins elle l'espérait. Tout cela lui semblait tellement irréel.

Le train commençait à ralentir signalant qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Les trois amis descendirent du wagon et prirent la direction de la sortie de la gare. Une fois dehors, ils prirent un taxi et se dirigèrent vers l'Académie de ninjas. Naruto ne tenait plus en place ne cessant de demander s'ils étaient encore loin devant une Hinata qui le regardait avec un mélange d'amusement et d'affection. Enfin, le taxi s'arrêta et tous trois se retrouvèrent devant l'immense bâtiment de l'école. C'était plus grand et plus majestueux que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer dans le train. Une immense grille de fer forgé marquait l'entrée. A l'intérieur, deux rideaux d'arbres encadraient le chemin qui menait à un immense édifice surplombé de deux tours… Konoha High School…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soudain intimidé par l'imposante stature du lieu, Naruto était resté comme bloqué devant la grille. Sakura s'était donc approché et avait appuyé sur le bouton qui, pensa-t-elle devait être la sonnette. Presque instantanément, une femme apparut de l'autre côté. Brune, les cheveux courts, elle pointa ses yeux noirs sur eux et leur demanda de présenter leurs papiers d'admission. Après vérification, la grille s'ouvrit et les trois amis entrèrent. Un homme leur pris leurs bagages et la femme leur demanda de la suivre. Ensemble, ils empruntèrent le chemin menant à l'Académie mais au lieu d'entrer dans le bâtiment, ils le contournèrent et entrèrent dans ce qui, à première vue, semblait être une forêt. Ils marchèrent quelques instants qui leur parut beaucoup plus longs que la réalité et débuchèrent devant une sorte d'arène à ciel ouvert. L'édifice était d'une taille si impressionnante que les trois jeunes gens se demandaient comment ils avaient pu ne pas la voir auparavant. La femme qui les avait accompagnés jusque là, leur dit qu'ils devaient se rendre dans l'arène et les quitta déclarant qu'elle devait attendre les autres élèves à l'entrée.

Il passèrent donc le seuil de l'arène et se retrouvèrent bientôt sur des gradins où se trouvaient déjà de nombreux étudiants. Certains semblaient avoir le même âge qu'eux alors que d'autres paraissaient beaucoup plus âgés. Ils se frayèrent un chemin entre les élèves et s'installèrent attendant la suite des évènements. Sakura en profita pour observer ce qui l'entourait. Tout lui paraissait tellement disproportionné. Au centre de l'arène, une estrade avait été installée et des personnes dont elles ne parvenaient pas à voir les visages s'afféraient dans tous les sens. Autour d'elle, les étudiants prenaient place petit à petit et bientôt le bruit qui se dégageait de l'arène l'obligea à crier pour se faire entendre de ses amis avec qui elle partageait ses pensées et qui paraissaient aussi impressionnés qu'elle.

Soudain, tout devint silencieux. Sakura rapporta son attention au centre de l'arène pour voir ce qui avait pu provoquer ce changement quasi-miraculeux. Une femme se tenait sur l'estrade, ses longs cheveux blonds dansant dans le vent. Elle attendit que le silence soit complet avant de prendre la parole.

« Bonjour à tous. Je suis la directrice de Konoha High School, Tsunade. Certains me connaissent déjà mais je tiens à souhaiter la bienvenue à tous les nouveaux étudiants arrivés aujourd'hui. J'espère et je ne doute pas que cette année sera pour vous tous particulièrement enrichissante. »

Elle évoqua ensuite les règles de fonctionnement de l'Académie en insistant particulièrement sur ce qu'il était interdit de faire, ce qui provoqua quelques rires dans l'assemblée. Elle annonça ensuite la répartition des étudiants dans les dortoirs et leur indiqua que le diner serait servit à 19h30. Les trois amis décidèrent donc de se rendre dans leurs dortoirs respectifs pour prendre leurs marques avant le repas. Naruto se dirigea donc vers le dortoir des garçons pendant que Hinata et Sakura prenaient la direction de celui des filles. Les filles avaient été réparties dans des chambres de quatre personnes et par chance Hinata et Sakura se trouvaient dans la même. Sur le chemin, elles tentèrent donc d'imaginer à quoi pourraient bien ressembler leurs futurs colocataires.

En arrivant devant leur chambre, numéro 258, les deux jeunes filles entendirent les sons de voix provenant de l'intérieur. Elles comprirent donc que leurs colocataires étaient déjà arrivées. Elles frappèrent à la porte et une jolie blonde vint leur ouvrirent.

« Eh ! Tenten, elles sont arrivées. » s'exclama la blonde avant de se retourner vers Sakura et Hinata, « entrez, on vous attendait ». A peine les deux jeunes filles avaient-elles passé le pas de la porte qu'elle continua « moi, c'est Ino, Ino Yamanaka et elle, là-bas c'est Tenten » dit-elle en montrant une jeune fille dont les cheveux châtains étaient retenus par deux chignons de chaque côté de sa tête.

« Salut » dit celle-ci, « enchantée ».

Sakura se sentait bien. A première vue, ses colocataires étaient très gentilles et elles pensaient pouvoir s'en faire des amies. Cette année à Konoha High School s'annonçait fort prometteuse.

Les quatre filles passèrent la fin de l'après midi à ranger leurs affaires tout en discutant. Tenten venait d'une famille de ninjas et avait passé son enfance entourée d'hommes à apprendre l'art du combat, ce qui pouvait expliquer son caractère un peu garçon manqué. Ino, quant à elle, était une jeune fille enjouée qui se passionnait pour tout ce qui touchait la mode et les garçons. Elle avait trois frères et deux sœurs et étant la plus jeune, sa mère avait eut beaucoup de mal à accepter de la laisser partir. Elle leur raconta en détails la façon dont elle s'y était prise pour la convaincre ce qui fit beaucoup rire les autres filles.

Vers 19h15, elles décidèrent de se rendre au réfectoire. Ne connaissant pas encore bien les lieux, elles durent faire plusieurs détours avant de trouver l'endroit. C'était une grande salle dans laquelle étaient disposées de longues tables parallèles. De nombreux plats étaient posés sur les tables et cela eut pour effet d'ouvrir l'appétit des jeunes demoiselles. Hinata repéra Naruto dans un coin de la salle et le fit remarquer à Sakura non sans rougir. Le jeune homme était en effet assis avec deux autres garçons, l'un avait des cheveux bruns attachés au sommet de sa tête et abordait l'air de celui que l'on vient de réveiller, l'autre était occupé à dévorer littéralement le contenu de son assiette sans apparemment se soucier de son problème de surpoids déjà particulièrement prononcé. Comprenant qu'Hinata ne ferait pas le premier pas, Sakura se dirigea alors vers le groupe de garçons en entrainant ses amies avec elles. Les quatre jeunes filles prirent place à la table et les garçons se tournèrent vers elles d'un air surpris. Sakura se chargea donc de faire les présentations et se tourna ensuite vers les garçons en attendant qu'ils se présentent à leur tour. Naruto pris la parole avant que les autres ne puissent réagir.

« Lui, c'est Shikamaru Nara » dit-il en montrant le premier garçon d'un geste du menton « et lui, là, c'est Chôji Akimichi, on est dans la même chambre ».

« Vous n'êtes que trois dans la chambre ? » demanda Ino.

« Non » repris Naruto, « on est cinq mais les deux autres n'ont pas voulu manger avec nous. Je crois qu'il y en a un qui est de ta famille d'ailleurs Hinata », dit-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille qui se sentit rougir, « Il s'appelle Neji, Neji Hyûga »

« Oh ! Oui » répondit la jeune fille, « c'est mon cousin. »

« Et le cinquième, c'est qui ?» reprit Ino, curieuse avant qu'Hinata n'est pu en dire d'avantage sur son cousin.

« Sasuke Uchiha »

Le cri que poussa la jeune fille blonde à ce moment-là surpris tout le monde, Chôji daigna relever la tête de son assiette et même Shikamaru qui ne semblait porter aucun intérêt à la conversation se tourna vers elle.

« IL est dans votre chambre ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Tu le connais ? » demanda Shikamaru, perplexe.

Ino le regarda comme s'il venait de lui demander si le ciel était bleu.

« Bien sur que je le connais, qui ne connait pas Sasuke Uchiha ? ».

Le regard interrogateur que lui accordèrent les autres sembla la choquer plus que tout.

« Enfin, Sasuke Uchiha… le Sasuke Uchiha… Sa famille possède presque tous les Casinos de la région, ce n'est pas possible que vous n'en ayez jamais entendu parler… Il est super riche, super fort et super et je dis bien super beau, mignon, adorable ou tout ce que vous voudrez… ».

Sakura n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un quelconque Uchiha mais cela ne l'étonna pas. Dans son village on n'entendait pas parler de grand-chose et comme de toute façon elle passait la majorité de son temps avec sa famille ou à la bibliothèque, elle ne l'aurait sans doute même pas remarqué s'il avait dansé nu sur la place du village. Leur ignorance sembla particulièrement contrarié Ino qui se chargea alors de leur raconter tout ce qu'elle savait sur le fameux Uchiha. Sakura qui n'était pas vraiment intéressé par les trépidantes aventures du plus que fabuleux Sasuke Uchiha n'écouta que d'une oreille et se mit à observer les gens autour d'elle. Certains discutaient, d'autres semblaient perdus ou simplement, comme elle, impressionnés par ce qui les entouraient.

Après qu'Ino eut finit de faire l'éloge de Sasuke Uchiha ou plutôt après que Tenten ait accidentellement fait tomber de l'eau sur les genoux de la jeune fille, les jeunes gens commencèrent à parler de qui les attendrait le lendemain. Ils imaginèrent à quoi pourraient bien ressembler leurs futurs professeurs et Ino dont l'un des frères avaient fait ses études à l'Académie leur raconta, d'un ton supérieur, tout ce qu'il lui avait dit sur le sujet. Elle semblait ravie de montrer qu'elle savait des choses que les autres ignoraient et Sakura ne put s'empêcher de douter de certains de ses propos sans pour autant oser la contredire.

Le repas fut agréable et Sakura passa une très bonne soirée dont elle se souviendrait longtemps. Elle avait beaucoup rit ce soir là et elle se tenait encore les côtes quand les filles prirent le chemin de leur chambre après avoir salué une dernière fois les garçons.

Les quatre jeunes filles se changèrent et se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit avant de se coucher. Ino marmonna quelques chose dont les seuls mots que Sakura parvint à comprendre étaient Sasuke Uchiha, puis le silence s'installa dans la chambre.

Sakura ne s'endormie pas tout de suite. Elle repensa à sa journée et à tous les gens qu'elle avait rencontrés. Elle avait hâte que les cours commencent. Puis elle pensa à sa famille, se demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient faire en ce moment, si Noah allait bien, si la fièvre de Yuna s'était apaisée. Elle se sentait presque coupable d'être si heureuse loin d'eux alors qu'ils devaient se faire du souci pour elle. Elle se promit de leur écrire dès le lendemain pour leur raconter son arrivée…Demain…Demain serait une grande journée, la première d'une nouvelle vie…

**Voilà le premier chapitre. C'est ma première fiction alors soyez indulgents et dites moi ce que vous en pensez, ce qui est bien, ce que je dois améliorer et si vous voulez que je continue.**

**Le deuxième chapitre ne devrait pas tarder, il ne me reste plus que quelques modifications à faire. J'attends vos commentaires.**


	2. Chapter 2 : La guerre est déclarée

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

_Sakura ne s'endormit pas tout de suite. Elle repensa à sa journée et à tous les gens qu'elle avait rencontrés. Elle avait hâte que les cours commencent. Puis elle pensa à sa famille, se demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient faire en ce moment, si Noah allait bien, si la fièvre de Yuna s'était apaisée. Elle se sentait presque coupable d'être si heureuse loin d'eux alors qu'ils devaient se faire du souci pour elle. Elle se promit de leur écrire dès le lendemain pour leur raconter son arrivée…Demain…Demain serait une grande journée, la première d'une nouvelle vie…_

**Chapitre 2 : La guerre est déclarée**

Ce matin là, Sakura se réveilla de bonne humeur. Elle avait bien dormit. Elle avait rêvé de choses étranges comme d'un jeune homme blond essayant vainement d'escalader les murs d'une arène encouragée par une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs pendant qu'une blonde tentait de le convaincre qu'il ne serait jamais aussi beau que la directrice Tsunade. Sakura regarda par la fenêtre et se rendit compte que le jour était à peine levé. Il devait être encore tôt. Elle se retourna dans son lit et referma les yeux.

Elle avait du se rendormir car un bruit sourd la fit sursauter et elle se redressa sur son lit. Ino avait fait tomber sa valise et semblait dans un état proche de l'hystérie. Elle ne parvenait pas à mettre la main sur la jupe bleue qu'elle était persuadée d'avoir apporté et qu'elle tenait absolument à porter pour son premier jour de cours. Hinata l'aidait dans sa recherche ou du moins récupérait les vêtements que la jolie blonde lançait dans tous les sens devant une Tenten rieuse qui n'avait toujours pas quitter son lit et qui semblait trouver la situation particulièrement comique. Sakura se demanda comment elle avait put ne pas se réveiller plus tôt avec le bruit qui régnait dans la pièce. Elle sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers son armoire pour choisir ses vêtements. Contrairement à Ino, elle ne disposait pas d'une garde-robe très volumineuse et elle ne mis pas longtemps à se décider. Tenten était déjà sortie de la salle de bain, prête à partir, et s'assit sur son lit pour regarder Ino avec amusement. Celle-ci avait finalement retrouver sa jupe bleue mais avait changé d'avis et opté pour une jupe noire qui, selon elle, s'accordait mieux avec le chemisier qu'elle avait choisi.

Environ une heure plus tard, Ino ayant passé presque autant de temps dans la salle de bain qu'elle n'en avait mis pour choisir ses vêtements, les quatre filles se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Les garçons n'étaient pas encore arrivés et elles s'installèrent donc à la première table libre qu'elles trouvèrent. Elle commencèrent à manger tout en parlant de ce qu'elles avaient l'intention de faire de leur matinée. En effet, les cours ne commençaient qu'en début d'après midi et elles avaient donc toute leur matinée de libre. Ino avait réussi à convaincre Hinata de l'accompagner faire le tour de l'Académie pour repérer les lieux et au passage étudier la population masculine de l'école. Tenten avait, elle, prévue de se rendre dans une salle d'entraînement déclarant qu'elle avait besoin d'exercices devant une Ino qui ne semblait pas comprendre qu'on puisse préférer lancer des shurikens sur des cibles plutôt que d'admirer les beaux spécimens qui peuplaient les alentours. Elle se jura d'avoir une conversation sérieuse à ce sujet avec Tenten qui préféra ignorer ses remarques. Sakura était en train d'expliquer qu'elle avait l'intention d'utiliser ce temps pour écrire à sa famille lorsque Naruto, Chôji et Shikamaru vinrent se joindre à elles. Shikamaru semblait encore plus fatigué que la veille et Sakura pensa qu'il s'agissait juste de son attitude habituelle. Il leur expliqua alors qu'il n'avait quasiment pas put dormir de la nuit car son lit se trouvait à coté de celui de Naruto et que celui-ci n'avait pas arrêté de parler dans son sommeil. Naruto leur raconta qu'il avait rêvé qu'il devait partir pour une mission top secrète particulièrement périlleuse dont il leur narra le moindre détail et Sakura ne put s'empêcher de plaindre le pauvre Shikamaru en imaginant ce qu'il avait du supporter toute la nuit.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finit de manger, ils se donnèrent rendez-vous pour midi et chacun partit de son côté. Sakura reprit donc le chemin de la chambre numéro 258 en pensant à ce qu'elle pourrait écrire dans sa lettre. Il y avait tellement de choses à dire mais Sakura ne savait pas comment les exprimer. Comment leur faire savoir tout ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment ? Tout était nouveau pour elle. Elle était heureuse. Elle ne regrettait pas d'être venue. Elle voulait qu'ils le sache. Elle entra dans la chambre, s'assit à son bureau et sortit une feuille d'un tiroir avant de commencer à rédiger.

Chers Papa et Maman, chers Yuna et Noah.

J'espère que vous allez bien et que Yuna est de nouveau sur pied.

Ici, tout va bien. C'est mieux que tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer. L'endroit est magnifique. Les gens sont tous très gentils avec moi et je me suis fait des amis. J'attends avec impatience les premiers cours.

Ne vous faites pas trop de soucis pour moi.

J'attends de vos nouvelles.

Je vous aime et vous me manquez beaucoup.

Sakura.

Ce n'était pas très long pensa-t-elle. Elle était incapable de poser sur le papier tous les sentiments qui bouillonnaient en elle. Elle décida qu'elle leur écrirait une autre lettre plus tard dans la semaine avec plus de détails. Elle mit la lettre dans une enveloppe sur laquelle elle inscrivit l'adresse et sortit de la chambre en direction du bureau de Shizune. Shizune était la femme qui avait accueillie Sakura, Hinata et Naruto à leur arrivée à l'Académie. Elle était la directrice adjointe de Konoha High School et s'occupait, en plus de ses autres tâches, de l'envoie et de la réception du courrier.

Sakura n'avait pas encore bien mémorisé les lieux et elle se rendit bientôt compte qu'elle n'avait pas prit le bon chemin. Elle voulut faire demi-tour mais elle aperçut Naruto un peu plus loin au bout du couloir, ce qui attira son attention. Elle fut surprise par l'attitude de celui-ci. Lui qui d'habitude était si enjoué et énergique, avait la tête baissée, les sourcils froncés et les poings serrés. Sakura s'approcha, inquiète. Elle aperçut alors quatre personnes en face du jeune homme et qui semblaient être la cause de son état. Il y avait un garçon avec de longs cheveux noirs et qui avaient les mêmes yeux violets qu'Hinata. Sakura se rappela vaguement la conversation qu'ils avaient eut la veille au cours du repas et pendant laquelle Hinata avait parlé de son cousin. Ce devait être lui pensa-t-elle sans parvenir à se souvenir de son nom. A coté de lui se trouvait un autre garçon dont les cheveux et les yeux étaient noirs. Sakura aurait put le trouver mignon si son sourire avait été plus naturel. Plus loin, légèrement en retrait, Sakura aperçut une fille. Elle portait des lunettes rouges, de la même couleur que ses cheveux et semblait trouver la situation particulièrement amusante. Mais c'est le troisième garçon qui attira le plus l'attention de Sakura. Il avait les cheveux et les yeux noirs et la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau, très beau même. Elle avait déjà croisé de beaux garçons dans les couloirs de l'école mais celui qui se trouvait devant ses yeux dégageait quelque chose de plus, quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas put définir mais qui semblait attirer tous les regards vers lui. Une telle force émanait de cette personne.

Sakura se rapprocha du groupe, se demandant ce qui pouvait mettre son ami dans un tel état.

« …suffit pas qu'on soit dans la même chambre, espèce de déchet ?».

La voix du brun que Sakura avait admiré quelques instants auparavant venait d'atteindre ses oreilles et la jeune fille s'arrêta brusquement, choquée par les paroles qu'elle venait d'entendre. Naruto avait toujours la tête baissée, décidé, semblait-il, à ne pas répondre aux provocations du jeune homme brun. Il paraissait pourtant avoir de plus en plus de difficultés à garder son calme et Sakura le vit trembler légèrement.

« Alors ? T'as rien à dire ? Tu te permets de me bousculer et t'as rien à dire ? » continua le brun d'une voix sèche sous les rires de la fille aux cheveux rouges qui s'était rapprochée de lui et le regardait à présent avec un mélange d'admiration et d'adoration.

« Tu te prends pour qui ? » poursuivit-il alors qu'il semblait s'ennuyer du manque de réaction du jeune homme blond, « les types comme toi sont justes bons pour ramper devant moi. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es ici. Tu es venu supplier Tsunade jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède, c'est ça ? Elle a du avoir pitié de toi et ... »

«Non, mais pour qui tu te prends ? Hein ? ». Sakura venait de se placer entre son ami et le garçon brun sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle le fixait d'un air dégouté qui traduisait parfaitement la répugnance qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait pu le trouver si séduisant quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Tu crois que tu peux insulter les gens comme ça ? » cria-t-elle furieuse.

Sakura se sentait hors d'elle et elle avait bien l'intention de faire comprendre au jeune homme qui lui faisait face le fond de sa pensée. Pendant un instant, la jeune fille avait cru voir une lueur de surprise dans ses yeux sombres mais celle-ci avait disparu presque instantanément. Peut être n'était-il pas habitué à ce que quelqu'un lui réponde. Il l'a regarda d'un air méprisant.

« Je n'aime pas les gens comme lui, ni comme toi d'ailleurs » dit-il froidement, « les gens qui ne savent pas où est leur place. »

La fille au cheveux rouges laissa échapper un éclat de rire particulièrement sonore sans quitter des yeux le jeune homme qui paraissait tout à fait satisfait de lui.

« Non mais regardes-toi » s'exclama Sakura « tu me fais pitié. Tu crois que t'as de meilleures raisons que lui d'être ici ? T'es là juste grâce à tes parents, parce qu'ils ont étalé leur argent sur la table. Sans eux, tu serais rien. Tu crois peut être que tes « amis » seraient avec toi sinon. » Elle fit un signe de la tête pour désigner les trois autres avant de reprendre « tu rêves, ils te regarderaient juste comme tu regardes Naruto en ce moment. Tu n'as jamais rien fait par toi-même et tu te permets de faire des commentaires et de te sentir supérieur. Tu ne lui arrives même pas à la cheville ».

Sakura lança au garçon un regard mauvais attendant une réponse de sa part et prête à y faire face. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas décidé à lui parler. Il se contentait de la fixer d'un air dégouté comme si elle ne valait pas la peine qu'il dépense son énergie pour lui répondre ce qui eut le don de l'énerver encore plus. Ce fut la fille aux cheveux rouges qui brisa le silence.

« Attends, tu te prends pour qui, toi ? Tu sais à qui tu parles là ? ».

Sakura se tourna un instant vers elle avant de rapporter son attention vers le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui n'avait toujours pas daigné lui parler et continuait à la fixer d'un air froid et hautain.

« Non je ne sais pas. Et alors ? Tu vas faire quoi ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton de défis.

La fille aux cheveux rouges fit un pas en arrière sans cacher sa surprise. Les deux autres garçons que Sakura n'avait pas encore entendu et dont elle avait presque oublié la présence se regardèrent d'un air tout aussi surpris avant de sourire largement. Celui aux cheveux courts se rapprocha du garçon brun qui faisait face à Sakura et posa son coude sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

« Tu ne sais pas qui il est ? » demanda-t-il, son sourire s'élargissant.

Sakura n'aimait pas ce sourire. Il n'était pas naturel et lui donnait des frisons.

« Non, pourquoi ? Je devrais ? » dit-elle, commençant à trouver la discussion particulièrement ennuyante. Le sourire du garçon s'élargit encore. Il semblait apprécier la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements.

« En plus elle est sérieuse » dit-il. Il se tourna ensuite vers celui qui devait être le cousin d'Hinata.

« T'as vu Neji, il y a une justice dans ce monde, il y a au moins une fille dans cette école qui ne s'intéresse pas à Sasuke et qui ne le connait même pas. Tu crois que je peux tenter ma chance ? ».

Le regard glacial que lui lança le dénommé Sasuke le fit taire mais il continua à afficher son éternel sourire.

Sasuke… Sakura avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part mais elle ne parvenait pas à se rappeler où. Voyant que celui-ci ne réagissait toujours pas, elle se retourna et pris le bras de Naruto qui la regardait d'un air ébahit.

« Viens, on y va » dit-elle avant de s'éloigner, suivi du jeune homme qui n'en revenait toujours pas. Il était fier de son amie mais craignait que la jaune fille ne se soit frotté à trop fort pour elle.

Sasuke la regarda s'éloigner en imaginant tout les moyens dont il disposait pour lui faire payer son insolence. Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette façon. Il devait la punir, lui faire comprendre où était sa place et lui montrer ce qui arrivait lorsque l'on s'en prenait à Sasuke Uchiha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura et Naruto se dirigeaient vers le réfectoire où ils avaient rendez-vous avec les autres. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot pendant qu'ils marchaient. Sakura était toujours folle de rage en repensant au discours du jeune homme brun et elle était en train d'imaginer la meilleure façon de lui faire regretter ses paroles. Elle détestait l'idée que quelqu'un s'en prenne à ses amis surtout pour des raisons aussi insignifiantes et odieuses.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans la grande salle où ils prenaient leurs repas. Celle-ci était quasiment vide du fait qu'il soit encore tôt. Sakura et Naruto s'installèrent dans un coin et se regardèrent.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda la jeune fille.

La garçon semblait tout juste se remettre de ses émotions. Il la regarda avec de grands yeux affichant une expression ahurie qui ne ressemblait au Naruto qu'elle connaissait.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? » s'exclama-t-il.

« Ca ne répond pas vraiment à ma question » lui dit-elle en souriant.

« Non, mais… tu ne réalises vraiment pas ? C'était Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha. Ino en à parler hier, tu te rappelles ? »

Maintenant qu'il le lui rappelait, Sakura se souvint vaguement du discours d'Ino la veille au soir à propos d'un garçon qu'elle trouvait magnifique, formidable… Elle se demanda comment il pouvait s'agir de la même personne. Il est vrai qu'il était beau mais il était surtout abject, prétentieux, arrogant, hautain et le simple fait de parler de lui mettait la jeune fille dans un état de colère avancé. Elle s'en voulu de ne pas avoir mieux écouté Ino. Ca aurait pu lui être utile d'en savoir plus sur lui. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment à son sujet.

« Ce type et ses amis, aussi répugnants soient-ils, font leur loi ici depuis qu'ils sont arrivés » continua Naruto, « Lui et Neji, tu sais le cousin d'Hinata, ils sont dans notre chambre et ils ne nous ont pas adressé la parole depuis le début. Enfin t'as vu leur façon de penser. N'empêche qu'ici tout le monde les écoute et fait ce qu'ils disent sans poser de questions. La majorité des gens les trouve… cools. Toutes les filles sont dingues de Sasuke. T'as bien vu comment a réagit Ino quand on a parlé de lui hier ? »

Sakura commençait à se demander si elle n'avait pas fait une grosse erreur en s'opposant à lui mais le souvenir des parole du jeune homme envers son ami lui retira tout ses doutes.

« Attends, t'as vu comment il t'as parlé », dit-elle, « je ne pouvais pas le laisser dire ça. Je trouve même fou que personne d'autre n'ait réagit ».

« Tu sais, ici, la majorité des gens viennent de familles nobles ou de familles ninjas et pensent exactement comme eux. Tu ne t'en es pas encore rendu compte parce qu'Hinata, Shikamaru et les autres sont des exceptions mais ils ne sont pas nombreux dans ce cas là. Moi, j'ai appris à les ignorer, à faire comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Et puis, je ne deviendrais jamais le meilleur ninja de toute l'histoire de Konoha High School si je me faisais virer maintenant. Les héros doivent savoir faire des sacrifices quand la situation l'exige. »

Il avait dit cela d'un ton de tragédie mais son habituel sourire avait refait son apparition sur son visage. Sakura n'en revenait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer que des gens puissent se croire supérieurs juste parce qu'ils avaient plus d'argent que les autres ou parce que leur famille était plus influente. Elle voulut répliquer, laisser éclater sa frustration mais une tornade jaune passa à côté d'elle. Ino venait de prendre place à la table bientôt rejoint par Hinata et Tenten.

« Non mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Tout le monde dit qu'une fille à osé s'en prendre à Sasuke Uchiha et j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir quand j'ai entendu la description de la fille en question. Rassures moi Sakura, c'était pas toi ? »

Sakura fit un signe de la tête pour confirmé les faits ce qui eut le don d'achever Ino qui s'affala sur sa chaise. Naruto entreprit alors de lui raconter les évènements. Il se rendait à la bibliothèque pour retrouver Shikamaru quand il a accidentellement heurté Sasuke Uchiha. Bien qu'ils soient tous deux autant responsables de l'incident, Sasuke avait commencer à l'insulter et Sakura était intervenue. Alors que la salle commençait à se remplir et que les étudiants prenaient place autour des tables, Ino tenta de convaincre Sakura d'aller s'excuser auprès de Sasuke expliquant qu'elle aurait de graves ennuis s'il décidait de s'en prendre à elle et qu'au passage elle ruinait toutes les chances de son amie d'attirer favorablement l'attention du bel Uchiha. Sakura répliqua qu'elle n'avait nullement l'intention de s'excuser tant qu'il n'aurait pas lui-même reconnu sa faute envers Naruto et assura qu'elle se fichait complètement des ennuis qu'elle pourraient s'attirer affirmant que si elle avait su lui faire face une fois, elle serait capable de le refaire. Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs ce que pouvait lui trouver Ino. Celle-ci, furieuse que Sakura ne l'ait pas mieux écouté la vieille, se lança dans un discours enflammé vantant toutes les qualités de Sasuke Uchiha. Elle tenta de lui expliquer à quel point celui-ci était fabuleux en utilisant le même ton que celui qu'elle aurait emprunté pour expliquer à un jeune enfant une évidence particulièrement simple et claire.

C'est ce moment que choisi le principal intéressé pour faire son entrée dans la salle et inconsciemment toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke Uchiha arpentait les couloirs en direction du réfectoire suivi de prêt par une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges répondant au nom de Karin. Ses deux amis, Sai et Neji, étaient déjà partis manger et ils avaient tous prévus de se retrouver là-bas.

Quiconque connaissait bien Sasuke pouvait assurer que malgré le visage impassible qu'il arborait en ce moment, il n'était pas de bonne humeur. Il était même de très mauvaise humeur. Ses pensées était exclusivement tournées vers le souvenir d'une jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui avait osé l'humilier en public. Le jeune homme ne cessait de se remémorer ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la matinée et plus il y pensait plus il sentait qu'il lui était difficile d'afficher un visage calme et paisible.

Il voyait les regards admirateurs se poser sur lui pendant qu'il marchait sans pour autant en tenir compte. Il était habitué à ce qu'à Konoha High School, tout le monde respecte, admire et envie Sasuke Uchiha. Les filles qu'il croisait avaient l'habitude de lui lancer des regards particulièrement aguicheurs et seule la présence de Karin qui le suivait à la trace et se chargeait personnellement de celles qui s'approchaient d'un peu trop près, empêchait généralement la gente féminine de lui sauter dessus. Le fait que cette fille aux yeux verts ne comprenne pas ce qui était évident pour tous les autres le mettait hors de lui.

Il continuait à marcher, bercé par le son de la voie de Karin qui s'était lancer dans un discours visant à dénigrer au maximum cette fille qui avait osé s'attaquer à Sasuke. Le jeune homme ne l'écoutait pas parler, ce qui ne changeait pas trop de son habitude, et était en train de réfléchir à la meilleure façon qu'il avait de se venger. On ne s'opposait pas à lui, pensait-il, sans en payer le prix fort.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il était arrivé devant le réfectoire. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée, cherchant ses amis du regard. Il ne mis pas longtemps à les trouver. Il est vrai que Sasuke n'avait pas choisit ses amis au hasard. En plus de venir de bonnes familles et de partager ses idées, Sai et Neji étaient presque aussi populaires que lui et ne passaient donc jamais inaperçus. Sasuke les observa un instant. Ils regardaient tous les deux un point fixe de l'autre coté de la salle et quelque chose semblait particulièrement contrarier Neji. Lui, qui habituellement laissait peu, voire pas, transparaitre ses émotions, avait les sourcils froncés et les regard mauvais. Sasuke suivit son regard pour voir ce qui pouvait agacer à se point son ami. Un groupe d'étudiants étaient installés de l'autre côté de la salle et semblait engagé dans une conversation animée. Le jeune homme remarqua une fille qui ressemblait un peu à Neji. Elle avait les mêmes yeux violets et les mêmes cheveux noirs que lui. Il se rappela alors que celui-ci avait évoqué la présence de sa cousine à l'Académie. Pourtant, Sasuke avait crut comprendre, à ce moment là, que Neji appréciait et respectait sa cousine. Il ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi celui-ci pouvait être si énervé à la vue de la jeune fille. Il observa donc le groupe qui entourait la brune aux yeux violets et il se sentit comme contaminé par l'agacement de son ami lorsqu'il les passa en revue. A sa droite se trouvait Naruto Uzumaki, le garçon blond avec qui il partageait sa chambre. Il n'avait pas de famille, pas d'argent, rien et, selon Sasuke, il ne valait pas plus qu'une vieille paire de chaussettes sales. En face de lui, Sasuke reconnut la fille aux cheveux roses et il eut soudain de grosses difficultés à réprimer ses envies de meurtres. Vu les fréquentations de sa cousine, Sasuke comprenait parfaitement le désarrois de Neji et se promis d'aider son ami à remettre la jeune fille dans le droit chemin. Le groupe dont faisait partie celle-ci avait d'ailleurs du remarquer qu'il les observait car il vit leurs têtes se tourner vers lui et le regarder fixement.

Sasuke ne s'attarda donc pas et dirigea vers ses Sai et Neji à l'autre bout de la salle pour se joindre à eux. Ils commencèrent alors à échafauder leur plan de bataille. Dans un premier temps, il fallait convaincre la cousine de Neji de mieux choisir ses amis. Les trois garçons pensaient d'ailleurs être les mieux placés pour la conseiller à ce sujet. Ensuite, il faudrait s'occuper du cas de la fille aux cheveux roses, Sakura, selon Sai qui s'était déjà renseigné. Ils devaient d'abord connaitre ses faiblesses pour mieux l'attaquer ensuite. Ils émirent divers propositions et Sasuke pris à malin plaisir à imaginer la jeune fille dans des situations de plus en plus périlleuses et humiliantes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura, Ino et Naruto observèrent Sasuke Uchiha traverser le réfectoire pour aller rejoindre ce qui semblait être ses amis de l'autre côté de la salle suivi par la fille aux cheveux rouges. Sakura se tourna vers Ino et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle la connaissait, la jeune fut ravie d'avoir une amie qui semblait connaitre toutes les personnes importantes de l'école et qui avait le don d'être au courant de tout ce qui s'y passait.

« Dis Ino, qu'est ce que tu sais sur eux ? » demanda-t-elle.

Ino sembla à la fois surprise et ravie de l'intérêt de son amie pour ce sujet qu'elle maitrisait sur le bout des doigts et qu'elle adorait plus que tout. Elle prit donc l'expression supérieure de celle qui possède le savoir et commença à passer en revue tout ce qu'elle savait du groupe de Sasuke Uchiha. Ils semblaient tous venir de familles influentes très respectées. Le brun aux cheveux longs, Neji, était bien le cousin d'Hinata et la jeune fille déclara qu'il s'agissait d'une personne très secrète dont on savait peu de chose. Hinata précisa qu'elle appréciait beaucoup son cousin qui avait toujours été très agréable avec elle. Sakura n'osa pas faire de remarques de peur de blesser son amie et se concentra de nouveau sur Ino qui avait reprit son monologue. Sai, le garçon brun qui avait un sourire particulier avait été adopté à la naissance par une famille de politiciens de Konoha qui ne parvenait pas à avoir d'enfant. Bien qu'elle lui préfère de loin Sasuke Uchiha, Ino semblait le trouver à son goût et Sakura vit Tenten lever les yeux aux ciel lorsqu'elle commença à énumérer les qualités du jeune homme. Il partageait sa chambre avec Gaara, un garçon étrange aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux bleus clairs qui ne parlait jamais à personne et Shino Aburame, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui semblait se passionner pour les insectes et dont la couleur des yeux était inconnue de tous puisqu'il ne quittait jamais se lunettes noires. La quatrième personne qui logeait dans la même chambre que Sai était Rock Lee, un grand sportif qui passait son temps à s'entraîner. Tenten l'avait d'ailleurs rencontré dans la matinée et ils s'étaient exercés ensemble. Elle l'avait trouvé un peu étrange mais fort sympathique et l'avait battu de loin au lancé de shurikens. Sakura se demanda si elle l'aurait autant apprécié si elle avait perdu le concours mais n'osa pas poser la question à son amie de peur de devenir la cible de son prochain entrainement. Ino poursuivit ensuite son état des lieux des amis de Sasuke Uchiha. La fille aux cheveux rouges, Karin, était la fille ainée d'un marchand de parfums de luxe qui avait fait fortune en s'installant au pays du feu quelques années auparavant. Ino entreprit alors de leur expliquer à quelle point rayer de la surface de la terre cette peste détestable aurait été bénéfique pour l'humanité.

Ils passèrent le reste du repas à débattre sur le fait de savoir si Sasuke Uchiha et ses amis étaient, comme le pensait Sakura, des « fils à papas » pourris gâtés sans aucun intérêt ou au contraire des jeunes tout à fait charmants comme le pensait Ino. Ils avaient tous retrouvé leur bonne humeur lorsqu'ils se décidèrent de quitter le réfectoire pour assister à leur premier cours : théorie du ninjutsu.

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. **

**Sinon je ne sais pas encore si Ino va finir avec Shikamaru ou avec Sai. J'hésite encore alors svp donnez-moi votre avis…**


	3. Chapter 3 : Premiers cours et début des

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.

_Ils passèrent le reste du repas à débattre sur le fait de savoir si Sasuke Uchiha et ses amis étaient, comme le pensait Sakura, des « fils à papas » pourris gâtés sans aucun intérêt ou au contraire des jeunes hommes tout à fait charmants comme le pensait Ino. Ils avaient tous retrouvé leur bonne humeur lorsqu'ils se décidèrent à quitter le réfectoire pour assister à leur premier cours : théorie du ninjutsu._

**Chapitre 3 : Premiers cours et début des hostilités.**

Sakura n'avait jamais été très populaire et cela ne l'avait jamais vraiment dérangé. Elle était souvent la fille qui passait inaperçue et que l'on ne remarquait pas. Elle avait peu d'amis mais ces derniers étaient des gens de confiance sur qui elle pouvait compter. Pourtant, elle s'était souvent demandée ce que l'on pouvait ressentir quand tous les regards se tournaient dans votre direction et vous suivaient pendant que vous marchiez. Bien sur, lorsqu'elle avait imaginé une telle situation, les regards qui la fixaient étaient remplis de bienveillance et d'admiration.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans l'amphithéâtre où devait avoir lieu son premier cours, cet après midi là, de nombreux regards s'étaient posés sur elle et avaient suivi le moindre de ses mouvements mais ces regards n'étaient pas remplis de bienveillance et encore moins d'admiration. Les yeux de ses condisciples étaient au contraire plein de haine et de mépris. Elle avait entendu des filles rirent sur son passage en la regardant d'un air dégouté. Certains garçons baissaient la tête lorsqu'elle se tournait dans leur direction à la recherche d'une place libre où s'installer. L'incident avec Sasuke Uchiha avait du faire le tour de l'Académie et elle se mit à regretter le temps où personne ne la voyait.

Sakura finit par s'installer au milieu de l'amphithéâtre. Elle aurait préféré une autre place, plus en retrait mais c'était le seul endroit où il y avait suffisamment de sièges pour elle et ses amis. Le professeur n'était pas arrivé et le cours n'avait pas encore commencé quand la jeune fille sentit plusieurs boules de papiers la heurter dans le dos. Elle ne se retourna pas sachant que les coupables auraient déjà détourné les yeux, trop lâches pour l'affronter en face. Elle se demanda si la direction de Konoha High School n'avait pas commis une erreur et accepté par mégarde des enfants de 5 ans parmi ses étudiants. C'était la seule solution qu'elle avait trouvé pour expliquer le comportement de ses « camarades ». Elle décida alors de les ignorer pensant qu'ils se lasseraient bien assez vite.

Orichimaru-Seinsei qui assurait le cours de théorie du ninjutsu fit son entrée dans la salle. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux jaunes fixaient la masse d'élèves d'un air étrange assez malsain s'attardant parfois sur un ou deux étudiants en particulier. Les murmures commencèrent à enfler dans l'amphithéâtre et Orochimaru-Sensei offrit à l'assistance un regard qui voulait clairement dire que celui ou celle qui se permettrait de perturber son cours passerait ensuite un très mauvais quart d'heure. Tout le monde dut se faire la même réflexion car le silence fut presque instantané. Il commença donc à réciter son cours comme si de rien n'était sans même prendre la peine de se présenter. Il ne semblait pas accorder la moindre importance à ce que ses élèves pouvaient penser de lui et Sakura se demanda comment une telle personne avait pu devenir professeur.

La jeune fille ne reçut pas d'autres projectiles pendant le cours mais elle savait que les hostilités n'avaient pas cessé pour autant. Seule la présence peu rassurante d'Orochomaru-Sensei les avait obligé à remettre leur attaque à plus tard. Elle décida donc de se concentrer sur le cours. Elle aurait bien assez vite le loisir de penser à une contre-attaque.

Sakura ne connaissait rien au ninjutsu et elle commençait à mesurer l'importance du travail qu'elle aurait à fournir pour atteindre le niveau requis. Tenten qui se trouvait à sa droite semblait parfaitement maitriser le sujet bien qu'elle préfère de loin la pratique à la théorie. Naruto s'était placé juste devant elle et il semblait avoir autant de difficultés si ce n'est plus à comprendre le contenu du cours. Il ne cessait de poser des questions à Hinata qui était assise à coté de lui. Sakura savait que la jeune fille avait de grandes difficultés à maitriser sa timidité mais elle remarqua avec amusement que la petite brune perdait tout contrôle de ses émotions à chaque fois que Naruto lui adressait la parole. Son visage habituellement pâle était devenu rouge vif. Naruto buvait ses paroles ce qui la rendait particulièrement nerveuse et elle avait de plus en plus de difficultés à faire des phrases complètes et cohérentes sans bafouiller.

Sakura aimait bien Hinata. Elles avaient eut l'occasion de parler toutes les deux à de nombreuses reprises et elles étaient rapidement devenues de grandes amies. Elle était heureuse de l'avoir rencontré. Sakura appréciait aussi beaucoup Naruto. C'était un garçon enjoué qui aimait rire et qui était toujours de bonne humeur. Apparemment, Hinata s'en était rendue compte et n'était pas insensible au charme du jeune homme. Sakura espérait qu'elle réussirait à passer outre sa timidité en sa présence. Ils feraient un joli couple pensa-t-elle en souriant. La jeune fille se concentra de nouveau sur le cours au moment où elle se rendit compte qu'elle commençait à penser comme Ino.

Plus tard, une sonnerie retentit annonçant la fin de l'heure et les élèves commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires avant de sortir. Le cours avait été intéressant mais l'atmosphère qui régnait dans la pièce mettait la jeune fille très mal à l'aise. Elle rangea ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie. Une fille la bouscula « accidentellement » au moment où elle passait la porte faisant tomber les feuilles qu'elle tenait dans les bras. Sakura regretta que le cours n'ait pas duré plus longtemps. L'épreuve qui l'attendait serait sans doute difficile à surmonter.

La jeune fille appréhendait le prochain cours même si Tenten lui assurait que la pratique du ninjutsu était plus simple qu'il n'y paraissait et qu'elle n'aurait aucune difficulté à y parvenir. Bien sur, c'était facile pour Tenten. La jeune fille s'entrainait depuis qu'elle était capable de tenir debout et elle était aujourd'hui une guerrière redoutable. Sakura, elle, n'avait jamais pratiqué l'art ninja, elle ne connaissait aucune technique d'attaque ni de défense et elle savait qu'il lui faudrait plusieurs séances avant d'en maitriser les bases. C'est sur ces pensées peu optimistes qu'elle sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers l'arène où devait avoir lieu leur deuxième et dernier cours de la journée.

Cette première séance pratique avait pour but de tester leur niveau et elle craignait que les élèves ou plutôt qu'un élève en particulier ne profite de l'occasion pour s'en prendre à elle. Elle s'en voulut presque aussitôt d'avoir des pensées aussi lâches et faibles et elle redressa la tête. Quitte à aller au front, autant le faire avec dignité pensa-t-elle. C'est donc la tête haute qu'elle s'engagea sur le champs de bataille entourée de ses amis.

Tous les élèves étaient regroupés au centre de l'arène et observaient les onze professeurs qui étaient présents. L'un d'entre eux était un homme aux cheveux argentés et dont une partie du visage était cachée. Il tenait à la main un livre et Sakura pensa que le contenu de celui-ci n'était pas vraiment approprié à la situation. Décidemment, les professeurs de Konoha High School, la grande école de ninjas, étaient différents de ce à quoi elle s'était attendue mais elle n'aurait pas pu dire s'il s'agissait d'une bonne chose ou non. L'homme attendit que tous les élèves soient arrivés avant de prendre la parole.

« Je m'appelle Kakashi Hatake et j'enseigne l'art du ninjutsu. Comme vous le savez, cette séance à pour but de vous faire prendre conscience de votre niveau au combat. Nous allons donc tester votre maitrise des techniques ninjas. Bien que vous soyez tous en première année, certains d'entre vous ont déjà un niveau avancé alors que d'autres ne sont que des débutants. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour vous juger, simplement pour vous répartir dans des groupes de niveau qui vous permettront de progresser plus rapidement. Ne connaissant pas encore votre niveau actuel, moi et les autres professeurs ici présents, avons tiré au sort les groupes pour cette première séance. Bien sur, ils seront par la suite adaptés. Je vous demanderais simplement de respecter les élèves dont le niveau est inférieur au votre et de ne pas vous moquer d'eux. Ils pourraient vous faire regretter votre attitude dans quelques semaines. »

Chaque professeur appela ensuite les étudiants dont il avait la charge et bientôt, les groupes se dirigèrent vers les lieux qui avaient été mis à leur disposition pour la leçon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke et Sai regardaient la blonde qui se trouvait à coté d'eux et leur lançait un regard qui se voulait sensuel et envoutant. Elle semblait ravie d'avoir été placé dans le même groupe qu'eux et même si sa joie était loin d'être partagée par les deux garçons, ceux-ci ne laissèrent rien transparaitre. Même si c'était au prix de rudes efforts de volonté, ils avaient décidé d'afficher un visage à peu près amical. En effet, cette fille était l'amie de Sakura et actuellement leur appât pour atteindre cette dernière.

Sasuke savait que le meilleur moyen de faire tomber un arbre était de commencer par abattre les racines qui le soutenaient. Il devait donc, dans un premier temps, se débarrasser des amis de Sakura. Seule, elle serait faible et il était certain qu'elle ne tarderait pas à venir le supplier de la pardonner. Cette pensée lui permettait de regarder Ino le plus aimablement possible.

Ils avaient mis au point leur stratégie le midi mais ils ne pensaient pas qu'ils auraient l'occasion de l'appliquer aussi tôt. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Sai avait beaucoup de mal à faire le premier pas. Bien sur, il avait promis à son ami qu'il l'aiderait à venger son honneur, mais lorsqu'il regardait cette fille, il n'était plus tout à fait certain de sa détermination. Sasuke semblait s'être rendu compte de l'hésitation de son ami. Il se tourna vers lui et l'encouragea du regard. Sai sourit. Après tout, ce n'était pas si difficile. Il s'approcha de la fille aux cheveux blonds.

« Salut. Moi c'est Sai. Je peux savoir quel est le nom de la charmante jeune fille qui se trouve devant moi ? ».

Gagné ! Ino le regarda d'un air surpris mais l'étonnement laissa presque aussitôt place à l'émerveillement. Un grand sourire se forma sur son visage. Elle prit son temps avant de répondre.

« Ino. Ino Yamanaka. »

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata avait été placé dans le même groupe que Naruto. Ils s'approchèrent donc ensemble de leur professeur, un homme brun qui les regardaient d'un air suffisant, les mains sur les anches. Gai-Sensei passa presque une demi-heure à vanter ses exploits en leur expliquant que seul un entrainement acharné leur permettrait d'atteindre un niveau équivalent au sien. Puis, devant le peu d'attention de ses élèves, il finit par se décider à leur expliquer les exercices qu'ils devaient réaliser : lancer des kunais imprégnés de chakra dans des cibles placées à 50 mètres.

Naruto et Hinata s'installèrent donc devant une cible et commencèrent à s'entrainer ou du moins Naruto commença à s'entrainer. En effet, le jeune homme, après plusieurs essais, n'avait toujours pas réussi à atteindre le centre de la cible et il ne cessait de répéter qu'il réussirait la prochaine fois. Hinata n'osa pas le contredire et se contenta donc de le regarder en souriant. Elle lui donnait timidement quelques conseils de temps en temps et ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir lorsque le jeune homme la remerciait pour son aide. Soudain un kunai se planta au centre de la cible et les deux amis se retournèrent vers le tireur. C'est à ce moment là que Hinata remarqua que son cousin, Neji, se trouvait aussi dans le groupe de Gai-Sensei. Le garçon la regarda et elle sourit en retour. Puis, il détourna son attention vers Naruto et la jeune fille sentit que la situation, devenue tendue, était sur le point de dégénérer.

« Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair avec toi ? » dit-il au jeune homme blond. « Si tu t'approches encore d'elle, tu vas le regretter. »

Hinata fut surprise. Habituellement, son cousin était quelqu'un de gentil et de calme. Il avait toujours fait en sorte de l'aider quand elle en avait eut besoin. Pourtant, le Neji qui se tenait à présent devant elle était différent du Neji qu'elle connaissait. Il semblait furieux et menaçant. Elle voulut dire quelque chose pour le calmer mais elle n'en eut pas le temps.

« Ah oui ! Et si je ne veux pas, tu vas faire quoi ? » demanda Naruto.

Neji ne pas répondit mais un kunai alla se planter dans le mur derrière Naruto éraflant son visage au passage.

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? » dit Neji en s'approchant un peu plus du garçon blond.

Les deux jeunes hommes se firent face. Aucun des deux ne bougea pendant les longues secondes qui suivirent. Hinata les supplia de se calmer mais ils n'écoutèrent pas.

« Je t'aurais prévenu » dit son cousin avant de s'élancer.

Leurs armes s'entrechoquèrent. Chacun cherchait à surpasser l'autre en force ou en vitesse. Hinata n'arrivait pas à bien visualiser leurs mouvements. Ils se déplaçaient trop rapidement pour que ses yeux parviennent à les suivre. Soudain, Naruto fut projeté à terre et roula sur le sol. Hinata connaissait la force de son cousin et lorsque celui-ci commença à s'approcher dangereusement de Naruto, elle sut tout de suite que le jeune homme n'avait aucune chance de gagner. Elle ne réfléchit pas. Elle se précipita vers lui, se plaçant entre lui et son cousin pour le protéger. Neji fut surpris par la soudaine apparition de sa cousine devant lui. Il tenta de s'arrêter mais il ne parvint pas à stopper complètement son élan et le kunai qu'il tenait à la main glissa le long de la joue de la jeune fille. Il s'en voulut. Il n'avait jamais voulu la blesser, elle. Il recula de quelques pas et la regarda, attendant qu'elle lui explique pourquoi elle s'était interposée alors qu'il voulait juste la débarrasser de ce parasite qui n'avait rien à faire avec elle. Elle lui fit face l'observant d'un air à la fois interrogateur et déterminé. Ils restèrent ainsi, sans bouger, pendant de longues minutes. Hinata remarqua de la surprise dans les yeux de Neji puis celle-ci laissa petit à petit la place à de la déception. Il finit par tourner les talons et s'éloigna sans un mot, plus furieux que jamais.

Hinata retourna auprès de Naruto et lui tendit un mouchoir pour qu'il sèche le sang qui coulait sur son visage. Elle était perturbée par ce qui venait de se passer.

« Je suis désolé » s'excusa-t-elle « je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris. Il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude. »

« Ca ne se reproduira pas ».

Le jeune homme la regardait avec détermination. Il ramassa son kunai qui était tombé près de lui et entailla légèrement sa main. Il serra son poing laissant le sang couler sur le sol et se mêler à la terre puis il regarda de nouveau la jeune fille droit dans les yeux.

« Je te promets que ça ne se reproduira plus. Je vais devenir fort, plus fort que tous les autres. La prochaine fois, je te protègerais. Je ne laisserais personnes s'en prendre à mes amis. »

Hinata fut émue par ses paroles. Il la considérait comme une amie. Elle en était heureuse.

Pendant le reste du cours, il continua à viser la cible inlassablement et elle le regarda faire. Peut être un jour la verrait-il comme plus qu'une simple amie mais pour l'instant, elle pouvait se contenter de son amitié.

Lorsqu'il quittèrent l'arène après la fin du cours, Naruto et Hinata croisèrent Neji mais celui-ci ne leur accorda pas un regard. Hinata ne comprenait vraiment pas son attitude. Etait-ce de sa faute ? Pourtant, elle ne pensait pas avoir mal agit. Elle aimait son cousin. Il était sa famille. Elle le connaissait depuis toujours. Qu'avait-elle fait pour le décevoir au point qu'il refuse même de la regarder en face ?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsque Sakura entra dans la chambre 258 après la fin du cours, elle fut ravie de voir que celle-ci était vide. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne voulait pas voir ses colocataires et amies mais elle avait envie d'être seule un moment. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, ferma les yeux et repensa à ce qui venait de se passer. Un léger sourire commença à se former sur son visage.

Deux heures plus tôt, Sakura s'était approchée de son groupe lorsque Kakashi-Sensei avait cité son nom. Elle avait observé les gens qui l'entouraient. Dans un premier temps, elle avait cru qu'elle ne connaissait personne. Puis, elle avait reconnu la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges qui, debout un peu plus loin, la regardait avec un sourire méchant. Sakura avait souhaité de tout son cœur s'enfuir en courant le plus loin possible de l'arène mais sa fierté l'en avait empêché. Elle devait leur faire face. Elle devait leur montrer à tous qu'une fille comme elle pouvait devenir un excellent ninja. Peu importe le temps que cela prendrait, la jeune fille était déterminée à ne pas baisser les bras. Elle avait relevé la tête et regardé Karin d'un air plein d'assurance et de défit. Ils pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voudraient, un jour, elle serait plus forte qu'eux.

Kakashi-Sensei leur avait ensuite expliqué ce qu'ils devaient faire. Cela semblait simple. Il suffisait de lancer un kunai sur une cible après l'avoir imprégné de chakra. Sakura s'était concentrée. Elle s'était remémorée le cours d'Orochimaru-Sensei et avait lancé le kunai en visant la cible qui se trouvait devant elle. C'était plus difficile qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle n'avait pas atteint la cible. Au contraire, l'arme avait dévié sur la gauche et avait rebondit dans le dos d'un garçon aux cheveux rouges qui se trouvait là. Sakura était honteuse et elle s'était sentie rougir malgré elle. Elle s'était approchée du garçon.

« Je suis désolée » avait-elle dit, confuse.

« Tu n'es même pas capable de lancer un kunai correctement et tu te permets de défier Sasuke ? Tu devrais avoir honte. Si j'étais toi je rentrerais chez moi et je me cacherais. Qui sait, avec un peu de chance… »

Karin n'avait pas eut le temps de finir sa phrase. Un kunai s'était planté dans l'arbre sur lequel elle était appuyée, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Sakura s'était tournée vers le garçon aux cheveux rouges. Il avait toujours le bras tendu et regardait Karin avec dégout. Puis, il avait tourné les talons et s'était éloigné laissant les deux filles sur place comme paralysées par la surprise. Karin, vexée était retournée s'exercer avec ses amies. Sakura s'était approchée du garçon aux cheveux rouges qui venait de l'aider.

« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. C'est juste que… je ne suis pas très douée. » avait-elle dit « c'est la première fois que je fais ça » s'était-elle empressée d'ajouter sur un ton d'excuse.

Le garçon l'avait regardé quelques instants puis avait repris ses lancés, impassible. Il était plutôt doué. La jeune fille était restée là, à regarder les kunai se planter au centre de la cible les uns après les autres.

« Merci pour tout à l'heure » avait-elle dit un peu plus tard.

Il s'était arrêté et l'avait regardé. Elle s'était sentie rougir sans savoir pourquoi.

« Tu sais, si tu me parles, ils vont te détester » avait-il déclaré au bout d'un moment.

« Tu sais, que je te parle ou non, ils me détestent déjà » avait-elle répondu.

Il avait sourit ou du moins elle l'avait cru. Elle n'en était pas sur. Peut être était ce seulement son imagination.

« Je m'appelle Sakura ».

« Gaara ».

Soudain la porte de la chambre numéro 258 s'ouvrit et Sakura sortit de ses pensées. Tenten entra dans la pièce et se laissa tomber sur son lit en face de son amie. Elle semblait épuisée mais d'humeur joyeuse. Un grand sourire s'étalait sur son visage. Sakura avait rarement vu Tenten aussi heureuse.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as l'air enchanté. » demanda-t-elle.

« Il est fort, il est même très fort ».

Sakura n'avait aucune idée de son dont Tenten parlait et elle la regarda d'un ait interrogateur pour l'inciter à développer.

« J'étais dans le même groupe que Lee. Tu sais, ce garçon brun que j'ai battu ce matin au lancé de shurikens ? Et bien, en fait, il semble qu'il est fait exprès de perdre à ce moment-là. Pour me faire plaisir en quelque sorte. On s'est battu l'un contre l'autre tout à l'heure. Je pensais que j'allais gagner mais… Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi fort que lui. Tu sais, avant d'arriver ici, je m'entrainais contre les hommes de mon village, mais ça devenait ennuyeux parce qu'ils ne sont pas très forts. Cette fois c'était… ».

Tenten commença à lui raconter en détails ce qui venait de ce passer et Sakura sourit. Elle découvrait une nouvelle facette de son amie.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino marchait en direction du dortoir ou plutôt sautillait gaiement en direction du dortoir. Elle avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. Un grand sourire illuminait son visage. Elle voulait crier, chanter, danser et avait beaucoup de difficultés à ne pas se laisser dépasser par ses émotions.

Pendant des années, elle avait tout fait pour attirer le regard des garçons. Bien sur, elle y était parfois parvenue mais cette fois c'était différent. Il lui avait parlé. Il l'avait écouté. Il avait rit avec elle. Il était beau, riche, intelligent. Il possédait toutes les qualités qu'une fille pouvait espérer chez un garçon. Sai avait même réussi l'exploit de faire sortir Sasuke Uchiha de l'esprit de la jolie blonde.

Elle était arrivée devant la porte de la chambre. Elle ne savait pas comment annoncer à ses amies qu'elle avait enfin trouvé le petit ami idéal. Par où commencer ? Fallait-il d'abord leur dire à quel point Sai était formidable ou simplement qu'elle n'était plus célibataire ? Ino finit par entrer dans la chambre en tentant d'afficher son air le plus neutre possible. Elle ne voulait pas que ses amies se fassent de fausses idées. Sai avait beau être exceptionnel, le fait qu'il lui demande d'être sa petite amie ne lui avait pas fait perdre la tête… Enfin presque…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura et Tenten étaient toujours en train de discuter lorsque Ino fit son entrée dans la chambre. La jeune fille semblait faire de gros efforts pour cacher son bonheur et les deux autres la regardèrent d'un air calculateur.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Sasuke Uchiha t'a invité à sortir ? » demanda Tenten sans tenir compte du regard noir que lui avait lancé Sakura au moment où elle avait prononcé le nom tabou.

Ino les regarda sans cesser de sourire. Elle s'installa à coté de Sakura mais ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Je sors avec Sai ».

Elle n'avait pas prévu de dire ça. Elle n'avait pas prévu d'être aussi directe. Elle avait voulu leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé, leur raconter en détails comment elle en était arrivée là mais elle n'avait pas réussi à contenir son impatience. Tenten releva la tête, surprise. Sakura, elle, la regarda comme si elle venait de lui annoncer que Noel serait annulé cette année.

« Tu plaisantes ? » dit-elle.

Ino commença alors à leur raconter ce qui venait de se passer ne manquant jamais une occasion de vanter la force, la beauté ou l'intelligence de Sai. Sakura était à la fois furieuse et frustrée. Elle se sentait trahie mais elle ne voulait pas gâcher le bonheur de son amie. Elle tentait de se convaincre que Sai n'avait rien à voir avec elle et que sa rivalité avec Sasuke ne concernait pas Ino. Pourtant, elle avait espéré que ses amies la soutiendraient. Elle avait l'impression qu'Ino s'était en quelque sorte vendue à l'ennemi et elle s'en voulait de penser ainsi. Elle voulait qu'Ino soit heureuse mais pourquoi fallait-il que se soit avec Sai ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de trancher la question. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

Hinata entra dans la chambre la tête basse. Elle remuait ses mains nerveusement. Une légère griffure parcourait sa joue. Les trois filles se levèrent brusquement et s'approchèrent d'Hinata.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Ino.

« Qui t'a fait ça ? » demanda Tenten en pointant la griffure qui marquait le visage de son amie, prête à aller s'occuper du fou qui avait osé la toucher.

Hinata s'assit sur son lit.

« Ce n'est rien. Vraiment rien. Juste l'entrainement. C'était assez difficile. » dit-elle sans les regarder.

Elle tentait de sourire mais malgré ses efforts, son sourire était peu convaincant. Hinata ne savait pas mentir et aucune des filles ne se laissa duper par ses paroles. Elles s'installèrent autour d'elle.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire ? » dit Sakura d'une voix douce et rassurante.

Il fallut quelques minutes avant que la jeune fille ne consente à se confier. Elle leur raconta donc ce qui venait de se passer avec Neji. Sakura était furieuse. Qu'ils s'en prennent à elle était une chose mais elle ne supportait pas qu'ils s'attaquent à ses amis. Tenten était du même avis et seul le regard suppliant de Hinata l'empêcha de quitter la pièce sur le champs pour aller dire deux mots au fameux Neji.

Hinata ne dit rien. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Pourquoi son cousin avait-il réagit de cette façon ? Elle savait que Sasuke Uchiha s'en était déjà pris à Naruto mais elle avait pensé que Neji pensait différemment. Elle avait pensé qu'il n'avait rien dit parce qu'il était ami avec Sasuke et non pas parce qu'il pensait la même chose que lui. Elle était encore en train de chercher des excuses pouvant expliquer le comportement de son cousin lorsque les jeunes filles décidèrent de quitter la chambre pour aller diner et se changer les idées.

Ce soir là, quand elles arrivèrent au réfectoire, elles trouvèrent les garçons installés à une table. Naruto était couvert de bleus et de légères blessures. Hinata baissa la tête, honteuse, en le voyant. Elle se sentait responsable. Lui, semblait avoir déjà oublié l'incident et il sourit en les voyant arriver avant de se tourner vers Tenten qui fixait une entaille plus profonde que les autres au niveau de sa main.

« Mes premières blessures de guerre » déclara-t-il simplement.

Il leur raconta à sa manière ce qui s'était passé avec Neji quelques heures plus tôt. Selon lui, il aurait pu gagner facilement mais il l'avait laissé le battre pour ne pas vexer. Sakura et Ino ne purent s'empêcher de taquiner le jeune homme qui pris l'air peiné de celui qui est incompris.

Lorsque Sasuke, Neji, Sai et Karin firent leur entrée dans la salle, seule Hinata releva la tête. Elle regarda Neji mais celui-ci détourna les yeux et se dirigea dans la direction opposée suivi de ses amis. La jeune fille baissa la tête. Elle avait toujours apprécié son cousin et elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'ils soient en froid. Sentant que l'atmosphère devenait tendue, les autres décidèrent de changer de sujet.

« Dit Ino » commença Tenten « tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu sortais avec Sai ? Comment ça se fait que vous ne vous êtes même pas regardé quand il est entré ? »

« Tu sors avec Sai ? » demanda Hinata, qui n'était pas encore au courant.

Ino raconta pour la énième fois ce qui s'était passé pendant le cours de pratique du ninjutsu. Elle prenait toujours autant de plaisir à parler de celui qui régnait à présent en maitre sur son cœur.

« Il préfère que ça ne se sache pas trop » finit-elle par déclarer. « Vous comprenez, il est très populaire auprès des filles. Il a peur que j'ai des problèmes à cause de lui. Vous savez comment sont les filles ? Il est tellement attentif… »

Ino passa le reste du repas à parler de son nouveau sujet de prédilection à savoir le beau et formidable Sai. Les autres n'écoutèrent que d'une oreille et se contentèrent de la regarder avec amusement. Hinata finit par oublié son cousin le temps du repas.

Sakura était à présent étendue sur son lit. Il était tard. Les quatre filles étaient couchées depuis longtemps mais elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Finalement, cette année à Konoha High School serait peut être plus mouvementée qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé…

**Voilà le troisième chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez. Merci pour vos reviews. Continuez à me laisser vos commentaires.**

**JLB : Je crois que ce chapitre répond en partie à ta question. Gaara va en effet intervenir dans l'histoire. Par contre, pour Kanguro et Temari, je ne sais pas encore. Ils feront surement une apparition mais je ne sais pas s'ils seront importants ou s'ils seront seulement des personnages secondaires.**

**Chibi-Rizahawkeye : Non, je n'ai jamais lu Hana Yori Dango mais j'en ai déjà entendu parler. Par contre, je ne m'en suis pas inspiré pour écrire cette fic. C'est juste une idée qui m'est venue comme ça et que je trouvais intéressante. En tout cas, je suis contente que ça te plaise.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Des questions sans réponses

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.

Sakura était à présent étendue sur son lit. Il était tard. Les quatre filles étaient couchées depuis longtemps mais elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Finalement, cette année à Konoha High School serait peut être plus mouvementée qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé…

**Chapitre 4 : Des questions sans réponses**

Itashi Uchiha avançait calmement en direction du bureau de la directrice Tsunade, prenant le temps d'apprécier l'effet que son passage semblait provoquer autour de lui. Un groupe de garçons qui se trouvait au milieu du couloir s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Quelques filles un peu plus loin cessèrent leurs activités pour le regarder avec admiration. D'autres s'approchèrent pour mieux le contempler et bientôt il se retrouva entouré d'une foule d'admiratrices qui tentait vainement d'attirer son attention.

Itashi Uchiha aimait qu'on le regarde et qu'on l'admire mais il aimait plus que tout être le centre d'attention de la population féminine de Konoha High School. Il continua à marcher en affichant un visage neutre et indifférent, luttant contre l'envie de s'arrêter quelques instants pour laisser le loisir à toutes ses jeunes filles de se jeter à ses pieds. Car, oui, Itashi Uchiha appréciait énormément l'idée qu'un troupeau de jeunes étudiantes soient prêtes à se battre pour s'attirer ses faveurs. Pourtant, il résista et ne s'arrêta pas. Il avait un rapport de mission à faire et il savait que Tsunade ne tolèrerait aucun retard. En effet, malgré tous les efforts du jeune homme, la directrice de Konoha High School semblait être la seule personne de l'Académie à ne pas être sensible à ses charmes.

Itashi inspira profondément et poussa la porte du bureau de Tsunade, un sourire enjôleur sur le visage.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke était assis à l'ombre d'un arbre dans l'un des jardins de l'Académie. Le jeune homme aimait beaucoup cet endroit. Il l'avait découvert quelques semaines plus tôt, un jour où il tentait d'esquiver un groupe de filles particulièrement énervantes qui s'étaient mis en tête de le séduire. Depuis, il y venait régulièrement pour se reposer ou se changer les idées. C'était un endroit magnifique, à l'Ouest du bâtiment principal, au cœur de la forêt. C'était un endroit calme où personne ne s'aventurait jamais. Sasuke n'était même pas sur que quelqu'un, mis à part lui, ait déjà mis les pieds dans ce jardin.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux et observa le ciel. Le vent caressait son visage et ébouriffait ses cheveux. Le son régulier de l'eau qui coulait dans un ruisseau un peu plus loin le berçait calmement. Il aurait pu se sentir bien s'il n'avait pas été de si mauvaise humeur.

Son frère était revenu. Il s'y attendait. Itashi n'allait pas rester en mission éternellement. Pourtant le plus jeune des Uchiha aurait voulu retarder encore le moment où il allait devoir supporter la présence de son frère. Sasuke détestait Itashi depuis toujours. Il détestait son attitude, sa façon de pensée, sa façon d'agir. En fait, il haïssait tout ce qui touchait Itashi Uchiha. La simple idée de le croiser dans les couloirs, de devoir supporter son sourire mielleux et hypocrite lui était insupportable.

Une fleure de cerisier vint se poser dans ses cheveux et le jeune homme la repoussa violemment. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de problèmes, il fallait qu'en plus cette fille vienne le hanter jusque dans cet endroit que lui seul connaissait ?

Sasuke n'avait toujours pas abandonné l'idée de se venger de la jeune fille bien que la tâche se soit révélée plus difficile que prévue. Les garçons n'avaient en effet pas réussit à convaincre Hinata de se joindre à eux mais ils savaient que la jeune fille ne s'opposerait pas à eux pour autant. Elle était inoffensive et ne ferait rien qui pourrait blesser Neji.

Tenten avait également été une proie difficile. La jeune fille avait du caractère et semblait déterminée à protéger son amie et à rester à ses cotés malgré toutes les tactiques d'intimidations que les garçons avaient mises en place. Pourtant, sans le vouloir, Sasuke avait trouvé un moyen de l'éloigner un peu de Sakura. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Ca s'était passé quelques jours après que Neji ait affronté Naruto et accidentellement blessée sa cousine. Tenten avait profité d'un moment où le jeune homme était seul pour venir le voir et le provoquer. Elle lui avait fait comprendre que si jamais il ne cessait pas de s'en prendre à Naruto et Hinata, elle s'occuperait personnellement de lui. Bien sur, Neji avait répondu. Ca avait duré longtemps. Les éclats de leurs voies avaient résonnés à travers toute l'Académie et ils avaient même finit par s'affronter. Sasuke avait pensé que Neji gagnerait rapidement. Celui-ci était le seul à pouvoir se vanter d'avoir réussit à passer plus de dix minutes debout lors d'un affrontement contre le jeune Uchiha. Pourtant, la fille ne s'était pas laissé faire. Elle était plus forte qu'ils ne l'avaient cru. Depuis, ces deux là s'affrontaient régulièrement, cherchant à prouver à l'autre qui était le plus fort. Le fait qu'ils soient dans le même groupe pour le cours de pratique du ninjutsu n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Le seul point positif était que pendant qu'ils se battaient, Sakura était seule et donc vulnérable.

En effet, depuis deux semaines, la jeune fille ne pouvait plus compter sur le soutien d'Ino. Cela faisait plus d'un mois maintenant que la blonde sortait avec Sai, sans que personne ne le sache. La jeune fille avait parfaitement mordu à l'hameçon. Elle était totalement sous son contrôle et réalisait le moindre de ses caprices. Sai avait même finit par réussir à semer le trouble entre les deux amies. Il y a environ deux semaines, les deux jeunes filles s'étaient disputées. Leur querelle avait fait le tour de l'Académie même si peu de gens en connaissaient la véritable raison et depuis elles ne s'adressaient plus la parole. Sasuke avait été ravie de la facilité avec laquelle il était parvenu à éloigner Ino mais ce qu'il le réjouissait le plus c'était de voir le visage triste de Sakura lorsqu'elle croisait son ancienne amie dans les couloirs.

Cette pensée contribua à améliorer l'humeur du jeune homme quelques instants mais il redevint morose lorsque son esprit revint vers Itashi. Il décida de se lever et d'aller rejoindre ses amis pour se changer les idées.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura était installée à la bibliothèque avec Hinata. Elles avaient prévu de rédiger leur devoir pour Jiraya-Sensei, le professeur d'histoire mais Sakura n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elle lisait pour la troisième fois consécutive le premier paragraphe du livre qu'elle tenait entre les mains mais ne parvenait toujours pas à en comprendre le sens. Elle s'était encore disputée avec Ino avant de quitter la chambre ce matin et elle n'arrêtait pas d'y repenser.

Une boule de papier atterrit sur sa table devant elle et elle se retourna, cherchant des yeux les propriétaires. Un groupe de filles de troisièmes années étaient assises un peu plus loin et Sakura reconnue en elle les principales membres du fan club de Sasuke Uchiha. Depuis que la jeune fille s'en était ouvertement prise à leur idole, elle avait mis contre elle la quasi-totalité des filles de l'école et celles-ci faisaient preuve de beaucoup d'imagination pour venger Sasuke. En effet, il n'était pas rare que Sakura se fasse insulter dans les couloirs ou au réfectoire par des filles qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il lui était aussi arrivé de se retrouver dans des situations délicates comme la fois un groupe de filles l'avait enfermé dans les toilettes, la laissant dans le noir pendant deux jours complets avec, pour seule compagnie, trois énormes serpents affamés. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à les tenir à distance et ne devait sa survie qu'à l'arrivée d'Hinata et Tenten qui avaient passé deux jours à arpenter l'Académie à sa recherche. Elle avait ensuite été obligée d'inventer une excuse crédible pour expliquer à la directrice pourquoi elle n'avait pas assisté aux cours pendant deux jours. Au début, elle avait voulut dire la vérité mais elle s'était ravisée. Elle ne voulait pas faire plaisir aux groupies de Sasuke en les laissant penser qu'elle était faible au point d'aller se plaindre à la direction. Elle avait décidé de les affronter fièrement. Si elles voulaient jouer, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que Sakura ne joue pas avec elles. Au début, elle avait subit de nombreuses défaite et avait passé plusieurs nuits blanches à l'infirmerie. Mais au bout de quelque temps, elle était devenue plus forte. L'avantage de ses attaques plus ou moins surprises était qu'elles constituaient un entrainement beaucoup plus efficace que les cours. Sakura avait vu ses forces croitre rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à surpasser ses agresseurs. Un jour, elle avait en effet réussi à battre un petit groupe de deuxième année qui lui avait tendu une embuscade à la sortie de l'arène. Depuis, les attaques étaient devenues moins nombreuses. Les filles avaient du réaliser sa force et se contentaient à présent de lui lancer des regards mauvais et de l'insulter dès que l'occasion se présentait. Sakura avait choisi de les ignorer. Elle avait autre chose à faire que de répondre à une bande d'hystériques qui vénérait Sasuke Uchiha. Pourtant elle restait sur ses gardes. Elle savait que le fan club du jeune homme ne manquerait pas de l'attaquer si une opportunité se présentait.

Sakura attrapa machinalement le papier qui venait de se poser sur sa table pour le lancer en direction de la poubelle mais à peine ses doigts étaient-ils entrés en contact avec la feuille qu'elle sentit une douleur aiguë se répandre dans toute sa main. Ses doigts étaient devenus rouges et elle eut envie de crier tant la douleur était insupportable. Des larmes se formèrent dans le coin de ses yeux et elle se leva précipitamment sans tenir compte des rires qui s'élevaient autour d'elle. Elle sortit de la salle, Hinata derrière elle.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Hinata.

« Je ne sais pas, il y avait quelque chose sur le papier qu'elles ont lancé. De l'acide ou quelque chose comme ça » répondit Sakura en tenant sa main.

Les deux jeunes filles prirent la direction de l'infirmerie. L'infirmière ne serait pas surprise de la voir. Il ne se passait quasiment pas une semaine sans que la jeune fille ne se présente devant elle. Elle n'avait jamais posé de question et Sakura lui en était reconnaissante. Peut être était-elle déjà au courant de la situation. Ca n'aurait rien d'étonnent. Qui ne l'était pas ?

Sakura entra dans l'infirmerie suivie d'Hinata au moment où Ino en sortait. Lorsque celle-ci les vit, son sourire disparut et elle s'éloigna rapidement sans même un regard. Sakura s'installa sur un lit et laissa l'infirmière la soigner. Elle repensa à Ino.

Deux semaines plus tôt, elles étaient encore de grandes amies, mais maintenant… Ino quittait la chambre très tôt tous les matins et ne revenait que tard le soir. Elle n'adressait plus la parole à Sakura et n'échangeait que quelques mots superficiels avec Tenten et Hinata. Tout était de la faute de Sai. Il se moquait d'elle. C'était évident. Sakura le savait mais Ino refusait de la croire. Elle s'obstinait à dire que Sai était merveilleux. Ses sentiments l'empêchaient de voir la réalité en face. Sakura ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Ino aimait profondément Sai et n'avait aucune raisons apparentes de douter de lui. Elle-même avait d'abord cru que le jeune homme était sincère. Mais elle n'était pas folle et elle était sure de ne pas avoir rêvé ce jour là.

Deux semaines plus tôt, Sakura s'était rendue à la bibliothèque en empruntant un chemin que peu de gens utilisaient car il obligeait de faire un détour. Sakura avait pris l'habitude d'utiliser ce chemin pour éviter les admiratrices de Sasuke Uchiha. Elle avait pensé qu'elle ne croiserait personne mais apparemment elle n'avait pas été la seule à le penser. Bientôt elle avait entendu des voies qu'elle avait tout de suite reconnues. Sai et Sasuke était debout face à face et semblait comploter. Ils parlaient à voie basse. Elle s'était donc rapproché le plus silencieusement possible. Elle était curieuse et puis connaitre les plans de l'ennemi ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise chose. Elle s'était approchée le plus près possible, restant assez éloigné pour qu'ils ne la remarquent pas.

« Tu peux me dire combien de temps je vais devoir supporter ça ? » avait dit Sai.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne durera pas. Elle est déjà folle de toi. Dans pas longtemps, elle fera tout ce que tu lui demande ».

« Sasuke, mets-toi à ma place. Ce n'est pas si facile. En plus, elle n'est pas du tout mon style. Et puis… ».

« Tais-toi. »

Sasuke avait regardé quelques chose derrière Sai mais Sakura n'avait pas réussi à voir quoi. Sai avait suivi le regard de son ami mais avait rapidement détourné les yeux. Sakura l'avait vu fermer les yeux. Il avait respiré profondément et un sourire forcé s'était dessiné sur son visage. Puis il avait ouvert les yeux et s'était tourné vers Ino qui accourait. Elle s'était jetée dans ses bras et Sakura avait eu le temps d'apercevoir le regard suppliant qu'avait lancé Sai à Sasuke.

« Tu m'as manqué » avait dit Ino.

« Toi aussi » avait répondu Sai en souriant.

Sakura avait été écœurée. Comment pouvait-il ainsi jouer avec elle ? Et surtout pourquoi ? Sai avait du succès. Certes pas autant que Sasuke mais aucune fille dans l'Académie n'aurait refusé de sortir avec lui. Alors pourquoi sortait-il avec Ino ? Il était évident qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

Sakura avait oublié qu'elle devait aller à la bibliothèque. Elle avait reprit la direction du dortoir. Elle devait prévenir Ino mais se ne serait pas facile. Elle serait blessée, c'était évident et compréhensible. Sakura avait attendu longtemps le retour de son amie dans la chambre. Elle avait imaginé plusieurs façons de lui annoncer les choses mais aucune ne lui convenait. Elle savait que quelle que soit la méthode qu'elle emploierait pour annoncer la nouvelle, le résultat serait le même. Soudain, Ino était entrée dans la chambre. Sakura était heureuse qu'elle soit la première à rentrer. Elle préférait qu'elles soient seules pour parler.

Ino affichait un visage rayonnant. Elle avait toujours cette expression lorsqu'elle rentrait après avoir passé du temps avec Sai. Sakura avait hésité. Elle ne voulait pas blesser son amie. Peut être avait-elle mal compris ou mal interprété ce que les deux garçons voulaient dire. Peut être ne parlaient-ils pas d'Ino. Elle s'était remémorée leur conversation. Il n'y avait pas de doute. Elle le savait. Elle devait parler à Ino même si elle devait la blesser, même si elle devait la faire pleurer. Elle était son amie. Elle devait le faire.

« Ca va, Sakura ? » avait soudain demandé Ino devant la mine soucieuse de la jeune fille, « tu n'as pas l'air bien. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« Ino, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

Ino l'avait regardé d'un air inquiet. Il était rare de voir Sakura aussi déprimée. La jeune fille avait fait de son mieux pour raconter ce qu'elle venait de voir et Ino l'avait écouté attentivement.

« Je suis désolé, Ino » avait-elle finit par dire, « je ne savais pas comment te le dire. J'aurais préféré que se soit différent mais tu es mon amie alors je ne pouvais pas te cacher la vérité. »

« Tu es mon amie ? Tu te moque de moi ? »

Sakura avait été surprise par sa réaction. Elle avait craint que la jeune fille fonde en larmes mais se ne fut pas le cas. Au contraire, Ino s'était dressée devant elle, les mains sur les hanches. Elle paraissait furieuse.

« Comment peux-tu dire que tu es mon amie ? » avait-elle dit « Je sais que tu déteste Sasuke Uchiha et je peux comprendre que tu n'apprécie pas le fait que je sorte avec Sai étant donné qu'ils sont amis mais je n'aurais jamais cru que tu pourrais inventer une histoire pareille pour nous séparer. J'aime Sai. Je lui fais confiance. Je sais qu'il ne me trahirait jamais et sache que tu pourras inventer tout ce que tu veux, jamais je ne douterais de lui. Il en faudrait beaucoup plus pour nous séparer. »

« Ino, je te jure que je n'invente rien. Je sais que tu l'aime et je ne veux pas vous séparer comme tu dis. Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse et je sais que Sai n'est pas pour toi. Il se moque de toi »

« Ah oui ! Et pourquoi il ferait ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas Ino. Je ne sais vraiment pas mais je ne t'ai pas menti. Il se fiche de toi ».

« Franchement Sakura, tu pensais vraiment que j'allais croire quelque chose comme ça ? Tu aurais pu au moins trouver une excuse valable, quelque chose de crédible. »

« Je ne cherche pas à être crédible, je te dis juste ce que j'ai vu. Pourquoi je te mentirais ? »

« Je ne sais pas moi. Peut être parce que tu déteste Sasuke et que tu ne supporte pas l'idée que je sorte avec son ami ».

« C'est ridicule Ino »

« Non, c'est toi qui es ridicule. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle encore. Ca fait des semaines que Sai me dit que tu n'en vaux pas la peine. Et le pire, c'est que moi, je t'ai défendu, je te faisais confiance. En fait, il avait raison. »

Sakura n'avait pas répondu. Que pouvait-elle répondre ? Ino était aveuglée par son amour et peu importe ce qu'elle dirait, son amie ne la croirait pas.

« Fait ce que tu veux, Ino » avait-elle déclaré d'un ton lasse.

Ino n'avait pas prit la peine de répondre. Elle avait tourné les talons et était sortit précipitamment de la chambre laissant Sakura seule et dépitée. Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Sakura n'avait cessé de repenser à leur dispute. Elle n'avait jamais voulut blesser Ino. Il est vrai qu'au début, elle n'avait pas été ravie que celle-ci sorte avec Sai mais elle avait finit par l'accepter. Son amie était heureuse avec lui et elle n'avait jamais voulu les séparer. Maintenant, c'étaient elles qui étaient séparées. Peut être était-ce ce qu'il voulait. Soudain, tout était devenu clair dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. C'était si évident qu'elle se demanda comment elle n'avait pas pu le voir tout de suite. Elle venait de comprendre pourquoi Sai sortait avec Ino. Il ne voulait pas vraiment blesser la jeune fille. Elle n'était qu'un pion pour atteindre Sakura. Il voulait les séparer. Il voulait briser leur amitié et elle dut reconnaitre qu'il avait réussi.

Sakura avait tenté d'aborder de nouveau le sujet avec Ino mais leurs disputes étaient devenues de plus en plus violentes et les jeunes filles avaient fini par ne plus se parler du tout. Tenten et Hinata avaient prit le parti de Sakura expliquant que celle-ci n'avait aucune raison de mentir mais Ino ne les avait pas écouté.

L'infirmière venait de finir de bander la main de Sakura. Celle-ci la remercia et sortit de l'infirmerie avec Hinata. Elles prirent ensemble la direction du parc. Elles avaient besoin de prendre l'air et de se changer les idées. Sakura savait qu'Hinata ne supportait pas plus qu'elle le fait d'être en froid avec Ino.

Soudain Sakura s'arrêta. Sasuke, Sai et Karin avançaient dans leur direction. Ils étaient les dernières personnes qu'elle voulait voir à ce moment là. Lorsqu'ils les aperçurent, ils stoppèrent leur discussion et s'arrêtèrent eux aussi au milieu du couloir. Ils s'observèrent méchamment pendant de longues minutes. Sakura pouvait sentir le malaise d'Hinata à coté d'elle mais l'ignora. Elle refusait l'idée de faire demi-tour et de les laisser gagner.

Sasuke posa les yeux sur le bandage qui entourait la main de Sakura.

« Il faudra que tu me dises qui a fait ça pour que j'aille le féliciter » dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Ses disputes avec Ino rendaient Sakura nerveuse et elle avait tendance à réagir excessivement depuis quelque temps. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à se laisser insulter et puisqu'il la cherchait, elle n'allait pas se priver pour se défouler sur lui.

« J'avais oublié que tu étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit tout seul. » s'exclama la jeune fille « Je te fais si peur que ça ? Tu préfère m'envoyer ton fan club plutôt que de m'affronter. C'est tellement courageux. Mais de doute façon, je ne m'attendais pas à mieux de ta part. »

La jeune fille prenait un malin plaisir à insulter le jeune homme. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas demandé aux filles qui le vénéraient de s'en prendre à elle mais elle savait aussi qu'il ne supporterait pas l'idée qu'elle l'insinue. Il avait trop de fierté pour ça. Elle sourit en voyant son visage furieux. Finalement, elle était contente de l'avoir rencontré. Elle allait pouvoir évacuer tout le stress qu'elle avait accumulé depuis plusieurs jours.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itashi Uchiha venait de sortir du bureau de Tsunade. Il affichait une mine boudeuse. Il était déçu. Il avait pensé que les exploits qu'il avait accomplis durant sa mission impressionneraient la directrice mais elle était restée indifférente et elle avait même parut s'ennuyer par moment. Pourtant Itashi avait insisté sur l'importance de sa mission. Le seigneur Takeshi était un personnage important du pays. Sauver son chat qui était tombé dans le puits du domaine était une mission de première importance, à la limite de la sureté nationale. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tsunade ne partageait pas sa vision des choses.

Itashi était toujours plongé dans ses pensées lorsqu'il s'arrêta soudainement au milieu du couloir. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne s'en était pas tout de suite aperçu car son esprit avait été entièrement concentré sur Tsunade et sa façon de penser étrange, mais à présent, il se rendait compte que quelque chose était anormal. Le jeune homme était seul au milieu du couloir et cela était très inhabituel lorsque l'on s'appelait Itashi Uchiha. Généralement, lorsqu'il marchait dans l'Académie, il créait toujours un attroupement de jeunes filles autour de lui. Jamais il ne se déplaçait sans une horde de fans qui le suivait et riait de ses plaisanteries les moins drôles. Pourtant aujourd'hui, rien. Itashi Uchiha était désespérément seul au milieu du couloir et cela le contrariait bien plus encore que le manque de réaction de Tsunade. Qu'est ce qui pouvait avoir retenu les élèves ? Qu'est ce qui pouvait être plus important que lui ? Qu'est ce qui pouvait être si exceptionnel pour qu'aucun de ses admirateurs ne daigne se montrer ?

La curiosité l'emporta sur l'agacement et Itashi reprit son chemin à la recherche de ce qui avait pu lui piquer la vedette. Bientôt des éclats de voies parvinrent à ses oreilles et lorsqu'il s'engagea dans le couloir menant à la bibliothèque, il se retrouva face à un attroupement digne de ses plus grandes heures de gloires. Il décida de s'approcher, contrarié que les gens lui accordent si peu d'intérêt alors qu'il leur faisait l'honneur de se joindre à eux.

Soudain, il le vit, lui, son petit frère, qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Il avait changé. Il avait grandit. Itashi ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était devenu beau, pas autant que son ainé bien sur, mais suffisamment pour réussir à attirer vers lui autant de monde.

Itashi se fraya un chemin parmi la foule de plus en plus nombreuse et réussi à se placer au premier rang. Il y avait une jeune fille en face de son frère, une jolie jeune fille même. Itashi ne l'avait jamais vu et il supposa qu'elle devait être en première année. La jeune fille semblait furieuse. Ses joues avaient pris une tente rose due à la colère et ses grands yeux verts fixaient Sasuke d'un regard plein de haine. Itashi en fut ravie. Son frère n'avait jamais su parler aux filles et apparemment ce fait n'avait pas du tout changé. L'ainé des Uchiha regarda alors son cadet. Il semblait aussi furieux que la fille et Itashi connaissait parfaitement ce regard haineux qu'il lançait à celle-ci et qui lui était habituellement réservé.

Soudain, Itashi se paralysa sur place. La situation venait de prendre du sens pour lui. Son petit frère, Sasuke Uchiha, était en train de s'en prendre à une fille. Itashi ferma les yeux et secoua la tête pour être sur de que ce qui se passait devant lui n'était pas un rêve. Un Uchiha était en train de s'en prendre à une fille. Ce n'était pas possible. Un Uchiha ne pouvait pas s'attaquer à une fille. Pourtant, il en était sur, son frère était loin de faire la court à la jeune fille qui se tenait face à lui.

Itashi venait de prendre une décision. Sasuke et lui ne s'étaient jamais vraiment entendu et il avait promis de ne pas se mêler des affaires de son frère. Pourtant, en tant qu'ainé de la famille Uchiha, il était de son devoir de défendre l'honneur de sa famille et de faire revenir son cadet à la raison. Il s'approcha et se plaça à coté de son frère, posant son coude sur l'épaule de celui-ci avant d'offrir à la jeune fille qui lui faisait face son plus beau sourire.

Itashi entendait de petits rires féminins dans l'assistance et il savait que de nombreuses filles avaient à présent les yeux rivés sur lui. Il prit son temps avant de parler. L'idée de représenter la voie de la sagesse lui plaisait énormément et il aimait beaucoup la façon dont venait de tourner la situation.

Sasuke avait tourné la tête lorsqu'il avait senti le coude de son frère se poser sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux au ciel espérant que celui-ci comprendrait qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Apparemment, le signe avait été trop subtil pour qu'il le comprenne car Itashi ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Sasuke décida alors d'être plus explicite et se tourna vers son ainé.

« Tu ne voudrais aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis ? »

Itashi ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de sourire sans prendre en compte le regard hargneux que lui lançait son frère.

Sakura observait les deux jeunes hommes qui se tenaient en face d'elle sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle était sur qu'ils étaient de la même famille. Ils avaient les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux. Ils étaient aussi beaux l'un que l'autre. Tout en eux montrait qu'ils partageaient le même sang. Pourtant, ils semblaient si différents l'un de l'autre. Sasuke affichait un visage froid et un regard plein de haine qui montrait clairement qu'il détestait l'autre garçon. L'autre, plus âgé, affichait une expression amusée et Sakura ne put s'empêcher de penser que Sasuke pourrait être vraiment magnifique si un jour il souriait de cette façon. Elle observa longuement les deux garçons qui semblaient avoir momentanément oublié sa présence. Puis lassée, elle décida de prendre la parole.

« Si je vous dérange, dites le et je m'en vais. J'ai autre chose à faire que de rester là à attendre qu'un des deux abrutis qui se trouvent en face de moi se décident à parler ou à bouger. »

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers elle. Le sourire d'Itashi s'élargit. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais son frère fut plus rapide.

« Ne me met pas dans la même catégorie que lui. » dit-il d'une voie furieuse, le regard plein de haine et de dégout, « je… »

Itashi ne le laissa pas finir.

« Veuillez excuser mon frère, jeune demoiselle, il ne sait pas se tenir en public » dit-il.

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque. Sasuke s'éloigna de son frère et serra les poings. Il avait beaucoup de mal à contenir la haine qui bouillonnait en lui. Il voulait le frapper, peut être même pire.

Itashi leva les yeux au ciel et sourit de nouveau en se tournant vers Sakura.

« Pas de chance. Notre famille était honorable avant qu'il n'arrive. J'aurais préféré le cacher au reste du monde mais je ne suis pas si cruel ».

Il n'avait pas cessé de sourire et Sakura remarqua que Sasuke se rapprochait dangereusement de lui, serrant de plus en plus fort ses poings, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa chaire. Itashi ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il baissa la voie en se penchant un peu en avant, prenant des airs de conspirateur.

« Ca arrive de temps en temps, même dans les meilleures familles. Ce doit être dans ses gènes, ça ne se soigne pas. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, il est un peu attardé. »

Sasuke élança son poing vers le visage de son frère mais il ne le frappa pas. Au contraire, il arrêta son geste brusquement. Sakura avait été beaucoup plus rapide que lui. Sa main avait fouetté l'air et s'était abattu sur la joue de l'ainé des Uchiha, le faisant reculer de quelques pas. Il leva vers elle un regard confus. Elle le fixait d'un air méprisant. Il était habitué à ce genre de regard. Son frère l'avait toujours regardé ainsi. Pourtant, le regard de la jeune fille était différent. Il était rempli de tant de haine, de tant de dégout, de tant… Itashi ne savait pas comment décrire ce regard mais il savait que jamais personne, même son frère qui le haïssait tant, ne l'avait jamais regardé de cette façon. Elle avait les poings serrés et tremblait de colère. Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait cherché à la défendre. Pourquoi avait-elle réagit de façon aussi violente ?

Sakura finit par tourner les talons et s'éloigner sans dire un mot. Hinata ne réagit pas tout de suite. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Elle décida de ne pas la suivre. Elle savait que son amie voudrait surement être seule.

Sakura sortit su bâtiment et bientôt ils ne virent plus d'elle qu'une silhouette qui s'éloignait d'un pas furieux.

La jeune fille se dirigeait vers l'arène. Elle avait besoin de se défouler, d'évacuer toute cette haine qui rugissait en elle. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait pensé que Sasuke Uchiha était la pire personne qui puisse exister au monde. Elle s'était trompée. Il était le pire. « Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, il un peu attardé » avait-il dit en souriant. Il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Qu'y avait-il de mal à avoir un frère un peu « attardé » ? Qu'y avait-il de drôle ? Il ne savait pas ce que c'était d'avoir un frère dont tout le monde se moquait, d'avoir un frère injustement maltraité. Ses paroles lui revenaient sans cesse en tête. « J'aurais voulu le cacher au reste du monde mais je ne suis pas si cruel ». Pourquoi vouloir le cacher ? Elle n'avait jamais voulut cacher Noah. Elle n'avait jamais eut honte de lui. Et puis, il n'était pas un attardé, il était simplement différent et elle l'aimait comme il était.

Sakura entra dans l'arène. Elle remarqua qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un à l'intérieur mais ne pris pas le temps de s'arrêter pour savoir qui s'était. Elle s'avança vers une cible et commença à y planter des kunais en les lançant de toutes ses forces. Elle détestait qu'on se moque des gens aussi facilement. Ce type répugnant ne savait vraiment pas de quoi il parlait. Comment pouvait-il parler de cette façon ? « C'est dans les gènes, ça ne se soigne pas ». Il n'en savait rien. Rien du tout. « Ca arrive de temps en temps, même dans les meilleures familles ». Comme si c'était une honte.

Elle cessa ses lancés lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que tous ses kunais étaient plantés dans la cible. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer dans le dortoir. Elle s'assit donc sur les gradins de l'arène et laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Elle sentit des larmes rouler le long de ses joues mais ne chercha pas à les arrêter. Soudain, elle sentit une présence à coté d'elle et elle se tourna pour vérifier. Gaara venait de s'assoir deux sièges plus loin. Il ne dit pas un mot et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler. Peut être l'avait-il deviné. Peut être pouvait-il lire ses pensées. Elle aimait le savoir près d'elle, silencieux. Ils restèrent assis ainsi pendant un long moment.

Sakura sécha ses larmes et se releva. Elle s'était calmée. Elle était même un peu honteuse d'avoir agit de la sorte. Gaara se leva à son tour et regarda la jeune fille toujours sans prononcer un mot. Ils sortirent ensemble de l'arène et prirent la direction des dortoirs.

« Merci… d'être resté avec moi » dit-elle lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour se rendre dans leurs chambres respectives.

Ils se regardèrent un instant.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi » répondit-il avant de s'éloigner.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke était étendu sur son lit et repensait à ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. Il ne comprenait pas. Des questions sans réponses se formaient dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Il voulait comprendre. Sakura était censé le détester alors pourquoi la jeune fille avait-elle pris sa défense quand son frère avait commencé à l'insulter ? Pourquoi avait-elle parut plus furieuse qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu ? Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il avait été surpris. Pourquoi avait-elle agit de cette façon ? Elle ne connaissait pas Itashi. Lui savait que son frère était quelqu'un de méprisable mais elle, elle n'avait aucune raison de le gifler ainsi. Au contraire elle aurait du être heureuse qu'il s'en prenne à lui devant tous les élèves de l'école.

Une idée lui vint à l'esprit et il se redressa sur son lit. Peut être ne le détestait-elle pas, pensa-t-il. C'était la seule explication qu'il avait trouvé pour expliquer le comportement de la jeune fille. Peut être même était-elle amoureuse de lui mais elle avait trop de fierté pour le montrer. Cette idée s'empara de l'esprit de Sasuke et étrangement, il se rendit compte qu'elle ne lui déplaisait pas. Il avait toujours admiré le courage avec lequel elle lui faisait face. Il avait toujours admiré sa détermination. Et puis, elle n'était pas laide…

Il secoua la tête et s'étendit de nouveau sur son lit. Il devait se venger d'elle. Il la détestait presque autant que son frère. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle hante ainsi ses pensées ?

**Voilà le quatrième chapitre, un peu plus long que les autres.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Laissez-moi vos commentaires.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Test de compétences

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.

_Il secoua la tête et s'étendit de nouveau sur son lit. Il devait se venger d'elle. Il la détestait presque autant que son frère. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle hante ainsi ses pensées ?_

**Chapitre 5 : Test de compétences**

Itachi referma silencieusement la porte de la chambre numéro 258 et s'éloigna tranquillement. Il était encore tôt et les couloirs de l'Académie étaient déserts. Un large sourire éclairait le visage du jeune homme. Il se retourna pour observer un moment la porte fermée derrière lui. Le bout de ses doigts caressèrent doucement sa joue et il reprit la direction de sa chambre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura s'éveilla de bonne heure ce matin-là. Elle avait mal dormi et se sentait fatiguée. Sa tête était douloureuse et ses paupières étaient encore lourdes. Elle avait passé toute la soirée à penser à Noah et aux frères Uchiha. Sa famille lui manquait. Ils s'écrivaient de temps en temps mais elle aurait voulut les voir, leur parler. Rien ne pouvait remplacer une conversation de vive voix. Leur présence lui manquait. Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle se tourna dans son lit. Sa respiration était régulière. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. Peut être faisait-il encore nuit. La chambre était totalement silencieuse. Au bout de quelques minutes, son visage se crispa. Une forte odeur régnait dans la pièce et l'obligea à ouvrir les yeux. Elle se redressa brusquement et entrouvrit la bouche face à l'étonnant spectacle qui se trouvait devant elle.

Sakura était littéralement entourée de fleurs. Il y en avait partout. Autour de son lit. Sur ses couvertures. Sur sa table de chevet. Il y en avait de toutes formes, de toutes tailles et de toutes les couleurs. Des pétales de cerisier avaient été déposés sur elle et avaient glissé sur le sol lorsqu'elle s'était relevée. Elle baissa les yeux et se rendit qu'elle serrait étroitement une énorme rose rouge entre ses doigts.

Sakura parcourra la pièce de son regard ébahie. Le lit d'Ino était vide. Elle avait du quitter la chambre très tôt. Hinata était immobile et dormait profondément. Tenten semblait rêvée et remuait dans son lit. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses repoussa ses couvertures et sortit de son lit en se faufilant tant bien que mal entre les fleurs. Malheureusement, elle heurta un vase qui se trouvait à ses pieds et celui-ci se brisa dans un bruit sourd. Tenten se releva brusquement pointant un kunai devant elle. Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce avant de s'agrandir en se posant sur Sakura.

« Non mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

Sakura haussa les épaule. Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

« On dirait que tu as un admirateur secret… » dit une petite voix ensommeillée.

Hinata passa sa main dans ses cheveux et sourit à Sakura.

« Un admirateur secret… » répéta celle-ci d'une voix à peine audible.

Ses pensées se mirent à vagabonder dans tous les sens. Qui pouvait bien vouloir lui offrir tant de fleurs ? Un tel geste était souvent un signe d'attention, d'amitié ou… d'amour. Pourtant, aucun garçon ne lui avait encore jamais montré le moindre intérêt depuis qu'elle était arrivée. La plupart ne l'approchaient jamais à cause de l'incident « Sasuke Uchiha ». Ils lui lançaient tous des regards méchants plein de reproches, faisaient des commentaires vexants sur elle ou tout simplement l'évitaient comme la peste. Elle n'imaginait pas l'un d'entre eux pénétrer dans sa chambre dans la nuit pour y déposer des fleurs. Pendant qu'elle laissait ses pensées aller, un visage prit petit à petit forme dans son esprit… Le visage d'une personne qui l'avait défendu une fois… Le visage d'une personne qui était resté avec elle la veille quand elle était déprimée… Un visage avec des cheveux rouges et de magnifiques yeux verts foncés… Gaara… La jeune fille sourit. Pour une certaine raison qu'elle ignorait, elle se sentit heureuse.

La voix de Tenten la fit redescendre de son nuage.

« En tout cas, je me demande comment il a fait pour entrer sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. » dit la jeune ninja en s'approchant de la porte, « Il n'y a aucune traces. C'est bizarre, vous n'avez rien entendu, vous ? »

Les filles se regardèrent soudain inquiètes. Pas une d'elle n'avait entendu le moindre bruit pendant la nuit.

« D'un côté, je n'entends jamais Ino le matin et pourtant, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit très silencieuse quand elle se prépare. » déclara Hinata d'un ton rassurant.

Un silence gênant s'installa dans la chambre comme à chaque fois que le nom d'Ino était cité. Sakura se leva et s'approcha de son armoire pour choisir ses vêtements. Hinata en fit autant. Le silence se fit de plus en plus pesant et Tenten se décida à le rompre.

« J'aimerais quand même vraiment savoir comment il a fait… »

« Il. Qui te dit que c'est un garçon ? » demanda malicieusement Hinata en sortant la tête de son placard.

Sakura et Tenten se retournèrent brusquement vers elle avant d'éclater de rire. Elles n'avaient pas envisagé cette possibilité.

« C'est vrai que ça expliquerait beaucoup de chose » continua Tenten en riant, « notamment comment cette personne a fait pour entrer sans nous réveiller. Les filles ont toujours été plus douées que les garçons. C'est bien connu. »

Sakura et Hinata rirent de plus belle. Bien qu'il y ait de plus en plus de femmes ninjas, cet univers n'en restait pas moins macho et Tenten tirait sa fierté du fait qu'elle était plus forte que beaucoup de garçons de son âge. Elle avait généralement tendance à s'emporter quand un homme remettait en cause les capacités d'une femme et elle s'était souvent retrouvée dans des situations cocasses suite à un défi qu'elle avait accepté pour défendre l'honneur de la gente féminine. Cela faisait d'ailleurs beaucoup rire ses amies.

« Tu as une idée de qui ça peut être ? » demanda Hinata quand elle eut retrouvé son sérieux.

« Comment je pourrais le savoir ? Tu vois bien comment agissent les autres avec moi. On ne peut pas dire que j'ai beaucoup d'amis ici, alors des admirateurs secrets… »

Tout en se préparant, les jeunes filles émirent toutes sortes d'hypothèses de plus en plus loufoques et improbables. Cela allait de la directrice Tsunade à Orochimaru-sensei en passant par Shikamaru et l'infirmière de l'école. Tenten était d'ailleurs en train de lui faire par de ses doutes envers Sasuke Uchiha quand elle s'installèrent dans le réfectoire pour prendre leur petit déjeuné.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi Sasuke Uchiha m'enverrait des fleurs » dit Sakura en s'étouffant à moitié avec le morceau de brioche qu'elle avait commencé à manger.

Les trois jeunes filles étaient à présent installées à leur table habituelle dans un coin isolé du réfectoire.

« Je ne sais pas moi, fais marcher ton imagination. » dit Tenten en levant les yeux. « Peut être qu'il est tombé fou amoureux de toi et qu'il ne sait pas comment te le dire. »

« Ou peut être qu'il en a profité pour mettre quelque chose dans les fleurs » dit Hinata sans relever les yeux de son verre de jus de fruits.

Les jeunes filles se regardèrent un instant.

« Non. Il ne ferait tout de même pas quelque chose comme ça. Et puis, on s'en serait rendu compte avant » dit Tenten « il faudra quand même qu'on aille vérifier avant les cours, on ne sait jamais » précisa-t-elle après quelques instants de réflexion.

« Vérifier quoi ? » demanda une voix derrière Sakura.

Naruto, Chôji et Shikamaru venaient de les rejoindre. Ils s'assirent à côtés des filles et commencèrent à se servir.

« Alors, vérifier quoi ? » répéta Naruto.

« Sakura a un admirateur secret » dit Hinata en tentant de cacher ses rougeurs derrière un immense pain au chocolat.

« C'est vrai ? Qui c'est ? » demanda Naruto en se penchant vers Sakura.

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel avant se pencher vers lui en souriant.

« En fait, on pensait que c'était toi. »

Hinata recracha le jus de fruits qu'elle était en train de boire et éclaboussa Naruto qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire, son teint vira au rouge écarlate. Gênée, elle lui tendit presque immédiatement un mouchoir.

« Je… je suis vraiment… vraiment désolé…. Je ne voulais pas… Je… »

Naruto riait alors qu'Hinata, totalement paniquée, tentait de s'excuser.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'aimais pas vraiment ce tee-shirt de toute façon » dit-il en essuyant le jus de fruit qui avait coulé sur lui.

Sakura croisa le regard de Tenten et elles sourirent malicieusement.

« Hinata est jalouse » dit Tenten sans se soucier du regard affolé de la petite Hyûga. « Elle voudrait aussi un admirateur secret qui lui offre des fleurs. »

Naruto releva les yeux et regarda Hinata.

« C'est vrai ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Hinata fusilla Tenten du regard. Elle se rassit et baissa les yeux.

« Mais non… ce n'est pas ça. »

« C'est quoi alors ? » demanda Sakura avant de devenir à son tour la cible du regard assassin de la petite brune.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Hinata » dit soudain Shikamaru « Naruto est un peu lent d'esprit, il est le seul qui n'a pas encore comprit et si tu ne lui dis rien, il ne comprendra pas avant au moins un siècle et demi. »

« Comprendre quoi ? » demanda le principal intéressé.

Hinata aurait voulu disparaitre pendant le reste du repas, voir pendant le reste de l'année. En effet, Naruto la harcela pour savoir ce qu'il n'avait pas compris mais elle refusa de lui répondre. Il se tourna alors vers les autres qui restèrent tout aussi muets.

« Comment veux-tu devenir le meilleur ninja de l'histoire de Konoha High School, si tu ne vois même pas les évidences qui se trouvent juste devant ton nez ? » demanda Shikamaru en souriant.

Naruto prit une mine boudeuse mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Une voix mécanique résonna dans le réfectoire.

« A tous les premières années. Les cours de ce matin sont annulés. »

Les cris de joie s'élevèrent de toutes parts et envahir la salle.

« Vous êtes tous priés de vous rendre dans l'arène pour un test de compétences ».

Le silence fut instantané mais de courte durée. Bientôt, le bruit des chaises que l'on tire se fit entendre quand tous les élèves de première année se levèrent pour prendre la direction de l'arène. Tous affichaient un visage inquiet qui laissait clairement transparaitre leur incompréhension.

« Pourquoi nous font-ils un test de compétences maintenant ? En plus, on n'était même pas prévenu. » demanda Hinata sur le chemin.

Tout le monde se posait cette même question et personne ne sut lui répondre. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient installés dans les gradins avec les autres. Les murmures résonnaient autour d'eux, amplifiés par l'écho de l'arène. La petite estrade qui avait été installée le premier jour pour le discours de la directrice était de nouveau dressée au centre de l'édifice. Une porte s'ouvrit sur le coté et Tsunade, en personne, fit son entrée, entourée par une quinzaine de professeurs dont Gai-sensei, Orochimaru-sensei et Kakashi-sensei. Elle prit place sur l'estrade et le silence se fit presque instantanément sans qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de le demander. Tous les étudiants étaient à présents attentifs et attendaient ses explications.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi Uchiha marchait d'un pas rapide en direction de l'arène. Il savait qu'il était en retard mais cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Après tout, il fallait savoir se faire désirer. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes devant l'entrée pour reprendre son souffle. Il redressa sa cravate, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et releva la tête. D'après les filles de l'école, il avait un physique de rêve mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se laisser aller surtout au moment où une fille ne semblait pas partager cet avis. Un visage se forma dans son esprit. Des yeux verts, furieux prirent possession de ses pensées. Il sourit. Il lui ferait changer d'avis. Bientôt, elle serait à ses pieds, comme toutes les autres. Il n'y avait pas de raisons qu'il en soit autrement. Il avait d'ailleurs déjà commencé à s'occuper du problème. Elle avait sans aucun doute apprécié la surprise. Et puis, il commençait à l'apprécier, il pouvait lui accorder la position de « favorite de Itachi Uchiha ». Elle serait enviée par toutes les filles de l'Académie et même au-delà. Elle ne pourrait pas refuser. Oui, bientôt, Sakura Haruno serait sa petite amie. Si en plus, cela pouvait contrarier son petit frère, il n'en serait que plus heureux.

C'est donc le plus sereinement du monde qu'Itachi Uchiha fit son entrée dans l'arène. La directrice avait déjà commencé son discours. Il aperçut quelques regards contrariés venant des professeurs mais ils les ignora. Ce n'étaient que des jaloux.

Il s'avança et rejoignit le groupe de juges, s'arrêtant à coté de Gai-sensei. Il s'installait souvent près de Gai-sensei. Non pas parce qu'ils étaient amis mais simplement parce que le contraste entre leurs deux apparences le mettait particulièrement en valeur. Il offrit à la foule son plus beau sourire sans se soucier du fait qu'avec la distance, personne ne le verrait.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Les épreuves que vous allez subir ce matin sont, en quelque sorte, une évaluation. Elles ont pour but de mettre en évidence les progrès que vous avez réalisés au cours de ces premiers mois à Konaha High School » expliqua la directrice. « Elles ont aussi pour objectif de nous montrer votre capacité à travailler en équipe avec des gens que vous ne connaissez pas ou même que vous n'aimez pas. En effet, comme vous le savez, vous serez amenés, une fois devenus ninja, à réaliser des missions avec des coéquipiers que vous n'aurez pas choisis. Il est donc indispensable que vous appreniez dès maintenant à vous adapter à vos partenaires quels qu'ils soient et en toutes situations. Vous allez donc vous affronter par équipes de quatre dans l'arène. Vous utiliserez toutes les techniques que vous avez apprises jusqu'à maintenant. Bien sur, toutes les armes sont autorisées. Pour ne pas faire de favoritisme, j'ai demandé à un élève de troisième année de tirer au sort les équipes. Itachi Uchiha, ici présent, s'est porté volontaire et se chargera donc du tirage. »

Tsunade dut s'interrompre un instant devant l'effet qu'avait produit l'évocation d'Itachi. De nombreux commentaires fusaient en effet de toutes part principalement chez les filles. Sakura ne put s'empêcher de soupirer quand elle entendit celles qui se trouvaient juste derrière elle.

« Ils auraient pu nous prévenir. Je n'ai même pas eut le temps de me coiffer convenablement ce matin » dit l'une.

« Mais non, toi, tu es bien. Regardes mon pull. C'est une horreur. Il ne ressemble à rien. » dit une autre.

« Arrêter de vous plaindre. Je ne me suis même pas maquillée. Je suis horrible » dit une troisième.

La directrice leva les yeux au ciel et s'éclaircit la gorge pour faire revenir le silence.

« Je disais donc… Itachi Uchiha, se chargera de tirer au sort les équipes. Les professeurs ici présents seront avec moi, les juges de ce petit tournoi. Je précise que pour gagner et éliminer un adversaire, il suffit de placer celui-ci dans une situation qui ferait de lui un homme mort en cas de combat réel. »

Elle s'arrêta un instant attendant d'éventuelles questions mais comme le silence était complet, elle poursuivit.

« Bien, nous allons commencer. Itachi, je vous en pris ».

Sasuke regarda son frère s'avancer vers l'urne pour choisir la première équipe. Il prenait un malin plaisir à se pavaner devant tout le monde en souriant niaisement. Sasuke aurait donné cher pour que son frère se prenne les pieds dans quelque chose et s'étale au milieu de l'arène mais le destin semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Il sentit la rage monter en lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde admirait Itachi. Il était juste bon pour faire de la figuration. Un jour, il l'affronterait et le battrait. Il prouverait qu'il était meilleur que lui.

Les premiers candidats prirent place dans l'arène et le combat commença. Il opposait huit étudiants que Sakura n'avait encore jamais vus auparavant. Elle les regarda se déplacer avec agilité et attaquer avec précision. Elle redoutait que son tour arrive. Elle avait fait de grands progrès depuis son arrivée et elle savait qu'elle était devenue forte mais elle manquait de confiance en elle. Elle n'avait aucune expérience en combat rapproché et elle craignait plus que tout d'être un poids pour son équipe.

Le premier combat prit fin et des applaudissements retentirent dans l'arène. Les vainqueurs firent des signent de la main à leurs amis dans les gradins faisant redoubler les applaudissements alors que les vaincus s'éloignaient la tête basse.

Quand le silence fut revenu et que les étudiants eurent repris leurs places avec les autres, tous les regards se tournèrent de nouveau vers l'ainé des Uchiha. Itachi se pencha au-dessus de l'urne et d'un geste solennel sortit le premier nom.

« La première équipe » commença-t-il « sera composée de… ».

Il fit planer le suspense avec un plaisir évident.

« … Shikamaru Nara »

Sakura se tourna vers Shikamaru qui était assit un peu plus loin. Il s'était levé quand il avait entendu son nom et s'était dirigé vers les escaliers pour rejoindre l'arène. Son visage était indéchiffrable. Il avait cet air sérieux, lasse et indifférent qu'il affichait en toute circonstance. Sakura avait confiance. Shikamaru n'était pas le meilleur ninja de leur année mais il était un excellent stratège. Il serait très utile pour son équipe. La jeune fille le regarda se placer au centre de l'arène avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Itachi qui avait déjà sortit le deuxième nom.

« Temari Sabaku »

Sakura regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de la dénommée Temari. Elle vit une jeune fille blonde se levé avec un grand sourire et se diriger vers l'arène. Elle paraissait très sure d'elle et adressa un petit signe de la main au garçon qui était assit à coté d'elle. Sakura sentit son cœur se serrer quand elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Gaara. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec une fille. Elle ne l'avait jamais imaginé avec une fille. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder dans ses réflexions, Itachi annonça un troisième nom.

« Sasuke Uchiha »

De nombreux applaudissements retentirent dans les gradins pendant que le jeune Uchiha se levait. Des cris et des encouragements fusèrent de toutes parts. Les filles qui se trouvaient derrière Sakura s'étaient levées et applaudissaient avec conviction.

« Vas-y Sasuke, tu vas tous les avoir » dit l'une.

« Je crois qu'il regarde dans notre direction » dit l'autre.

« Non, c'est vrai, tu crois ? Je suis comment ? Mes cheveux, ça va ? »

Sakura détourna les yeux et réprima son envie de leur arracher les cheveux. Elle concentra son attention sur Itachi qui n'allait pas tarder à annoncer le dernier nom de la première équipe. L'attente devenait pesante. Tout le monde attendait avec impatience et crainte que le verdict tombe. Soudain la voie de l'ainé des Uchiha raisonna comme une sentence.

« Sakura Haruno »

Le silence fut immédiat. Tous les regards se tournèrent dans la direction de la jeune fille. Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite. Elle resta sur son siège, immobile. Il y avait presque cinquante étudiants en première année. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle fasse équipe avec Sasuke Uchiha ? Elle n'arrivait pas à se décider à se lever. Ce devait être un cauchemar. Elle allait bientôt se réveiller et se rendrait compte que tout était faut. Hinata lui donna un petit coup de coude.

« Il faut que tu y ailles » l'encouragea-t-elle.

Sakura se leva difficilement en tentant d'ignorer les regards tournés vers elle. Elle s'avança vers l'escalier et commença à descendre dans l'arène. Elle essayait vainement de prendre un air détaché face aux commentaires qui commençaient à se faire entendre autour d'elle.

« C'est elle. »

« C'est celle qui a insulté Sasuke ».

« Elle a du culot »

« Ils sont dans la même équipe. »

Sakura se plaça à coté de Sasuke sans le regarder. Il en fit autant. Ils affichaient tous les deux un visage impassible et indifférent. Pourtant, la tension qui régnait entre eux était palpable.

Sasuke luttait contre l'envie de baisser les yeux vers elle. Elle s'était arrêté à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui mais ne lui avait pas accordé le moindre regard. Il ne la comprenait pas. Un jour, elle giflait son frère et prenait sa défense et le lendemain, elle l'ignorait comme s'il n'était rien de plus qu'un vulgaire insecte indésirable. Il en fut contrarié. Il avait envisagé l'idée d'une trêve lorsqu'elle avait pris son parti. A présent, l'idée lui paraissait impensable, voir comique. Qui était-elle pour le traiter avec tant de dédain ? Il se concentra sur ce qui se passait pour la faire sortir de sa tête.

Tsunade s'éclaircit de nouveau la gorge et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

« Itachi. Je peux savoir ce que vous attendez pour annoncer les membres de la seconde équipe ? » dit-elle en lui lançant un regard de reproche.

Itachi fixait Sakura et Sasuke avec un sourire satisfait et moqueur. Pourtant, ceux qui le connaissaient bien, et ils étaient rares, auraient pu lire une pointe de contrariété sur son visage. Il sembla se ressaisir en entendant son nom prononcé par la voix sèche et fâchée de la directrice.

« Veillez m'excuser » dit-il en en lui accordant un sourire qui aurait fait tressaillir la majorité des filles présentes « la deuxième équipe sera donc composée de… »

Il sortit un papier de l'urne.

« Hinata Hyûga »

Sakura releva la tête. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son cauchemar continuait. Elle allait devoir affronter Hinata. Elle allait devoir se battre contre son amie alors qu'elle se trouvait dans la même équipe que son pire ennemi. Elle regarda Hinata descendre dans l'arène et s'arrêter à coté d'elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste un tournoi » dit la jeune Hyûga qui paraissait pourtant aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle « On ne s'affrontera jamais pour de vrai. Tu n'as qu'à imaginer que je suis Sasuke » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire crispé.

Sakura tenta de sourire à son tour. Ce n'était qu'un tournoi. Dans quelques minutes, tout serait terminé. Elle retournerait s'assoir dans les gradins. Elle applaudirait les autres concurrents et elle oublierait tout. Itachi reprit la parole.

« Karin »

Sakura observa la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges se joindre à eux. Elle paraissait furieuse. Elle regarda Sasuke et baissa la tête avant de s'arrêter à coté de Tenten. Sakura sourit. Finalement, il y avait peut être une justice dans ce monde. Sa joie fut de courte durée et son sourire disparut quand Itachi annonça le troisième nom.

« Gaara Sabaku ».

Ce n'était qu'un tournoi. Ce n'était qu'un tournoi. Sakura avait beau se répéter cette phrase, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était surement la fille la plus malchanceuse de la terre. Il était la dernière personne qu'elle voulait affronter.

« Rock Lee » annonça finalement la voie d'Itachi.

Le dernier nommé vint les rejoindre dans l'arène. Il avait la tête haute et un large sourire éclairait son visage. Il semblait ravi d'être là.

La directrice vint se placer en face d'eux et les regarda sévèrement.

« Vous avez cinq minutes pour vous mettre d'accord sur une stratégie d'équipe » déclara-t-elle.

Les deux équipes se séparèrent et chacune se dirigea vers un coin de l'arène.

« Je propose qu'on se batte à un contre un » annonça Sasuke avant que quiconque ait pu prendre la parole.

« C'est censé être un travail d'équipe » ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Sakura sans même le regarder.

« Oui, c'est sur que tu préfère surement te cacher derrière des gens plus forts que toi. » dit-il d'un ton méprisant.

« Excuses-moi, mais contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me cacher derrière les autres et encore moins derrière des gens plus forts que moi. »

« Contrairement à moi. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais il n'y a personne de plus fort que moi ici. »

« Oh! Pardonnes-moi, j'avais oublié à quel point tu étais modeste. Tu ne veux pas une décoration tant que tu y es ? »

« Sans vouloir vous déranger, je propose que nous tentions de mettre au point notre stratégie, on n'a plus que trois minutes. »

Sasuke et Sakura se tournèrent vers Shikamaru qui venait de parler et lui lancèrent un regard assassin comme si tout était de sa faute. Il les ignora royalement et poursuivit comme si de rien n'était.

« Lee et Gaara sont les plus forts de quatre et ils ont beaucoup d'expérience en terme de combat. Hinata manque de confiance en elle mais son niveau est plutôt bon, il faudra se méfier d'elle. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de chose en ce qui concerne Karin mais je pense qu'elle est la moins dangereuse. Par conséquent je pense qu'il serait judicieux… »

« Je prends la petite Hyûga » le coupa Temari sans se soucier des autres, « Elle m'a battu au dernier entrainement, il faut que je prenne ma revanche »

« Comme l'a fait remarquer Sakura, c'est censé être un travail d'équipe » dit Shikamaru d'un ton lasse.

« Oui, je sais. Donc on se bat à un contre un et si l'un de nous finit avant, il va aider les autres. » répliqua Temari comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel. Il regarda Sakura qui haussa les épaules.

« Bon puisque personne ici n'est capable de travailler en équipe, Temari, tu prends Hinata. Sasuke, tu prends Lee. Tu l'as déjà battu, ça devrait être simple. Sakura, tu prends Karin, vous devez être à peu près du même niveau et moi, je prendrais Gaara. Ca convient à tout le monde ? »

Les autres hochèrent la tête pour confirmer.

« C'est finit. Mettez-vous en place » lança soudain la voix de Tsunade.

Le groupe se sépara et chacun se dirigea vers l'adversaire qui lui avait été désigné. Les autres semblaient s'être préparés au fait qu'ils allaient s'affronter à un contre un car ils s'étaient également séparés. Sakura s'avança vers Karin qui la regardait dans air hautain. Sasuke passa à coté d'elle pour se placer en face de Lee.

« Ca ne devrait pas être long mais essaie au moins de tenir jusqu'à ce que je gagne. Je m'occuperais d'elle ensuite. » dit-il à voie basse en s'éloignant, « c'est pour ça que je déteste les travaux d'équipe. Il faut toujours prendre soins des plus faibles pour éviter qu'ils nous ralentissent » ajouta-t-il plus pour lui-même.

Il était trop loin pour que Sakura puisse lui répondre quoique ce soit. Elle se concentra sur Karin. Elle ne perdrait pas. Elle ne lui laisserait jamais le plaisir de lui dire qu'elle était faible. Elle allait lui montrer qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke se plaça face à Lee qui était déjà en position de combat, les poings en avant. Le jeune Uchiha se contenta de sortir ses mains de ses poches et d'adopter une position nonchalante. Son adversaire était peut être fort mais il savait qu'il gagnerait. Lee n'avait jamais réussi à le mettre à terre mis à part la fois où il dans un couloir de l'Académie, il s'était pris les pieds dans une sangle qui trainait par terre et s'était étalé de tout son long sur le jeune Uchiha qui arrivait en face. Bien sur Sasuke s'était assuré à ce que l'histoire ne se sache pas et Lee avait malencontreusement fait une deuxième chute quelques heures plus tard l'obligeant à finir sa semaine à l'infirmerie.

« Tu ne m'auras pas cette fois Uchiha. » dit Lee d'un ton de défi.

Sasuke ne répondit. Il sortit un kunai de sa poche sans savoir s'il en aurait l'utilité. Les deux jeunes hommes s'observèrent pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Lee, impatient, s'élance en avant. Son poing fouetta l'air mais Sasuke fit un pas de coté et l'évita aisément. Profitant de l'élan provoqué par son coup manqué, Lee pivota en relevant la jambe pour atteindre le visage du jeune Uchiha. Encore une fois, celui-ci fit un pas en arrière, se penchant légèrement et le pied du ninja passa devant son visage sans le toucher.

« Pourquoi tu ne te bats pas ? Tu as peur ? » demanda Lee.

« Et tu peux me dire de quoi je suis censé avoir peur ? » répliqua Sasuke en bloquant de justesse le poing du jeune homme.

Profitant de l'ouverture laissée de son adversaire, le jeune Uchiha envoya son poing dans le ventre de Lee qui poussa un gémissement de douleur et recula de quelques pas. Il se replaça en position de combat et respira lentement. Puis, avec une vitesse presque irréelle, il s'élança de nouveau vers Sasuke. Pendant de nombreuses minutes, ses bras et ses jambes virevoltèrent dans tous les sens attaquant le jeune Uchiha de tous les cotés. Sasuke avait du mal à percevoir tous les mouvements de son adversaire et seul son excellent instinct lui permit d'anticiper les coups et de les éviter ou de les bloquer. Lee semblait inépuisable, il frappait à chaque instant sans laisser à Sasuke le temps de riposter. Celui-ci cherchait une ouverture dans la garde de son adversaire mais sa technique semblait parfaite. Il était meilleur que les fois précédentes où ils s'étaient affrontés. Sasuke réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il devait penser à une stratégie qui le déstabiliserait et l'obligerait à ralentir.

Alors que Lee allait frapper de nouveau, Sasuke s'immobilisa. Surpris, son adversaire ralenti son mouvement. Pendant une seconde, il observa le jeune Uchiha pour comprendre son soudain changement de comportement. Une seconde de trop. Sasuke profita de la perte momentanée de concentration de son adversaire pour le frapper au visage. Lee perdit l'équilibre et recula de quelques pas. Sasuke ne lui laissa pas le temps de se replacer et se plaça directement derrière lui. Le flan de sa main frappa la nuque de Lee qui s'effondra lourdement sur le sol, inconscient. Le jeune Uchiha le regarda quelques instants mais il ne se releva pas. Comprenant qu'il venait de gagner ce combat, il se tourna vers les autres combattants pour voir où ils en étaient.

Sakura et Karin se faisaient face. La première semblait avoir quelques difficultés à se maintenir en équilibre sur ses jambes et une légère ligne de sang s'échappait de la lèvre inférieure de la seconde. Un mélange de haine, de défi et de concentration marquait leurs visages. Sasuke se rapprocha. Il se tenait suffisamment près pour voir ce qui se passait et intervenir mais gardait assez de distance pour ne pas déranger leur affrontement. Il entendait le bruit des autres combats tout près mais n'y prêta aucune attention.

Karin s'élança mais son kunai fut bloqué par celui de Sakura. Elle voulut frapper avec sa deuxième main libre mais son adversaire pivota, évitant le coup. La jeune fille aux cheveux rouges fut prise dans son élan et perdit légèrement l'équilibre. Sakura en profita pour fouetter le sol avec son pied emportant les jambes déjà instables de Karin qui tomba au sol. Sakura voulut porter le coup final mais la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges roula sur elle-même et se releva un peu plus loin. Elles avancèrent lentement sur le coté, décrivant un cercle parfait. Puis, se fut au tour de Sakura de s'élancer. Elle lança son poing de toutes ses forces vers le visage de Karin qui l'évita en se penchant sur le coté avant de riposter. Son kunai atteignit Sakura qui plaqua sa main sur son œil. Le sang coula entre ses doigts mais elle l'ignora et retira sa main laissant entrevoir une légère entaille au niveau de son arcade sourcilière.

Sasuke fit instinctivement un pas en avant mais Sakura s'était déjà replacée en face de Karin et s'élançait à nouveau. Le jeune Uchiha détailla son visage et chacune de ses formes. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et le sang avait légèrement coulé le long de sa joue. Une énergie folle émanait d'elle et lui permettait de combattre malgré le peu de forces qui lui restait. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle.

Soudain, il vit la jeune fille s'avancer vers Karin. Elle venait de trouver une ouverture dans l'attaque de son adversaire. Elle pivota sur le coté. Sa main passa entre les bras tendus de la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges et son kunai se posa sur sa gorge. Karin s'immobilisa, un rictus mauvais déformant son visage. Elle avait perdu. Elle repoussa le kunai avec force et s'éloigna des combats en trainant du pied sans regarder en arrière.

Sakura sourit et regarda autour d'elle comme si elle venait de se rappeler qu'elle n'était pas seule. Son regard croisa celui de Sasuke qui détourna les yeux. Son sourire s'élargit. Elle avait gagné et elle savait qu'il l'avait vu.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un peu plus loin Hinata affrontait Temari. Les deux jeunes filles se rendaient coups pour coups mais il était évident qu'Hinata dominait le combat. Temari commençait à manquer de souffle et ses mouvements devenaient de plus en plus lents au fur et mesure que le temps passait. Soudain, d'un geste rapide et précis, Hinata bloqua le bras de Temari et de son autre main plaça un kunai dans le cou de la jeune fille. Temari sourit.

« Un jour, je t'aurais » dit-elle, admettant ainsi sa défaite.

Hinata sourit à son tour et regarda la jeune fille s'éloigner vers Karin avant de se tourner vers les autres combattants. Son regard croisa celui de Sakura et elle hésita. Les deux jeunes filles n'aimaient pas l'idée de s'affronter et la jeune Hyûga détourna les yeux. Son regard croisa la haute silhouette de Sasuke qui se tenait un peu plus loin. Elle se mit en position de combat sans le quitter des yeux. Sasuke s'avança vers elle. Il aurait été plus simple pour elle d'affronter Sakura. Elle l'aurait battu sans difficulté. Mais elles étaient amies. Elle ne voulait pas se battre contre son amie. Sasuke soupira. C'était tellement stupide. Il ne croyait pas vraiment en l'amitié ou du moins pas au point de préférer affronter quelqu'un contre qui il savait qu'il perdrait.

Sakura regarda les deux opposants qui se faisaient face devant elle. Le tableau qu'ils offraient était à la fois beau et terrifiant. Ils étaient tous deux parfaitement calmes mais on pouvait sentir la force qui émanait d'eux. Leurs physiques à la fois sombres et parfaits semblaient inexorablement attirés les regards. Elle était comme hypnotisée par la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Elle avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Son regard s'attarda longuement sur le jeune Uchiha, relevant chacun de ses traits.

Un bruit de l'autre coté de l'arène détourna pourtant l'attention de Sakura. Gaara et Shikamaru s'affrontaient un peu plus loin. Sakura avait presque oublié leur présence. Les deux jeunes hommes se tenaient face à face et s'observaient. Aucun ne semblait décidé à attaquer l'autre en premier. Soudain, Gaara fit un pas en avant, suivit presque instantanément par Shikamaru. Leur kunai s'entrechoquèrent avant de s'éloigner pour se rencontrer de nouveau avec plus de force. Pendant de longues minutes, les coups fusèrent dans toutes les directions. Sakura les observa avec attention. Leurs visages affichaient une expression impassible. Il était impossible de deviner leurs intentions. La suite se passa très rapidement et Sakura ne vit presque rien. Elle sut seulement que s'était finit. Shikamaru était étendu sur le sol et Gaara se tenait au-dessus de lui. Il resta ainsi pendant quelques secondes puis, comprenant qu'il venait de remporter la victoire, il releva les yeux. Son regard croisa alors les yeux verts de Sakura et il commença à s'avancer vers elle.

Elle mit quelques instants à comprendre la situation. Elle allait devoir affronter Gaara. Instinctivement, elle eut un geste de recul mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Elle savait qu'elle allait perdre mais avant, elle allait lui montrer de quoi elle était capable. Elle ne le laisserait pas penser qu'elle était lâche ou faible. Elle voulait que Gaara la respecte et l'apprécie pour ce qu'elle était et elle savait également que pour cela, elle devait l'affronter dignement. Elle se mit en position.

Pendant quelques minutes qui parurent une éternité à Sakura, ils se regardèrent. Elle se perdit quelques secondes dans les verts de ses yeux et le regretta quand elle sentit ses pieds quitter le sol. Elle se releva en se promettant de se concentrer. Il n'avait pas frappé fort. Il voulait la tester. Il devait penser qu'elle était faible ou lente à réagir. Elle aurait voulut lire ses pensées mais son regard était inexpressif.

Il s'avança à nouveau mais cette fois elle réagit. De sa main elle bloqua son bras et pivota sur elle-même pour s'éloigner. Ils étaient de nouveau face à face. Elle prit les devants. Elle s'élança. Il bloqua son poing mais elle dirigea l'autre vers le bas pour atteindre son abdomen. Il bloqua de nouveau. Il tenait fermement ses deux poings dans ses mains. Leurs visages étaient si proches qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau. Elle se sentit rougir. Elle se dégagea rapidement en faisant glisser ses jambes sur le coté. Elle se reconcentra. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre ses moyens. Il s'élança encore une fois. Il frappait de tous les cotés et Sakura se contentait de bloquer ses coups sans pouvoir riposter. Il était plus fort qu'elle. Beaucoup plus fort. Pourtant, elle était sure qu'il se retenait. Elle serra les dents. Il fallait qu'elle soit plus forte.

Elle fit quelques pas sur le coté et il l'imita. Elle marcha de l'autre coté et il fit de même. Elle réfléchissait le plus vite possible à une stratégie. Elle se remémora les cours et les conseils pratiques qu'elle avait entendu au cours des derniers mois. Elle devait agir et il y avait une chose dans laquelle elle excellait et dont elle était fière. La maitrise de son chakra. Elle se concentra. Elle dirigea son chakra dans ses poings puis elle attaqua. Il bloqua mais recula sous le choc. Le chakra avait augmenté la force de son coup. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Elle sourit intérieurement avant de frapper à nouveau tirant avantage de la surprise de son adversaire. Cette fois, il ne se laissa pas avoir et bloqua son poing. Sakura tourna sur elle-même en relevant sa jambe pour atteindre le visage de Gaara mais il se baissa et évita le coup. Ils se trouvaient de nouveau face à face. Elle attaqua avant de croiser son regard. Un cri un peu plus loin lui fit perdre sa concentration. Gaara en profita pour passer un kunai sous sa gorge. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Tu as fait des progrès » dit-il simplement.

Elle se sentit rougir. Soudain il la repoussa violemment et recula. Un kunai passa entre eux et ils se tournèrent. Sasuke les regardaient. Hinata était allongée sur le sol un peu plus loin.

« Je crois qu'il ne reste plus que nous » dit-il en s'avançant calmement vers Gaara.

Sakura recula. Les deux jeunes hommes se faisaient face, parfaitement immobiles. Ils semblaient coupés du reste de du monde. Ils s'observèrent, oubliant tous les regards qui étaient à présents posés sur eux. Puis, soudain, au même moment, ils attaquèrent. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Sakura comprit à quel point ils étaient forts. Plus encore que ce qu'elle avait pensé. Ils étaient si rapides qu'elle ne voyait pas correctement leurs mouvements. Parfois, ils se séparaient mais presque aussitôt, ils étaient de nouveau à l'assaut. Ils attaquaient de partout à la fois, faisant jouer leurs bras et leurs jambes avec adresse et précision.

Cela dura longtemps. Le silence était complet. On aurait presque put oublier que les gradins de l'arène étaient pleins. Parfois, Sakura avait l'impression que l'un allait l'emporter sur l'autre mais ça ne durait jamais longtemps. Au bout d'environ dix minutes, la fatigue commença à se faire sentir et leurs mouvements devinrent plus lents. Le pied de Sasuke atteint le visage de Gaara qui trébucha mais se rattrapa de justesse en reculant. Du sang coulait de sa lèvre inférieure. Sakura serra les dents sans parvenir à le quitter des yeux. Sasuke attaqua de nouveau mais Gaara parvint à bloquer son poing dans sa main avant de riposter. Le jeune Uchiha attrapa à son tour le poing de son adversaire et ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants. Leurs yeux se fixaient mais ne contenaient aucune haine, plutôt une sorte d'admiration mutuelle. Ensemble, ils lâchèrent prise et reculèrent avant de s'élancer à nouveau. Une fois encore, les coups arrivèrent dans tous les sens sans qu'aucun ne parvienne à prendre le dessus.

Enfin, Sasuke réussit à toucher Gaara à l'abdomen et celui-ci recula. Il voulut riposter mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter le kunai qui vint se placer dans son cou.

Ils restèrent immobiles ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Puis, les spectateurs réagir enfin et les applaudissements retentirent de toutes parts. Les deux jeunes hommes reculèrent et se saluèrent avec respect avant de s'éloigner chacun de leur coté. Gaara passa devant Sakura qui le rattrapa.

« Bravo » dit-elle « ça s'est joué à peu, je pense que tu aurais put le battre »

« Peut être. » dit-il « De toute façon, ce n'est pas vraiment important. Je n'ai pas l'ambition de devenir le plus fort. Je veux seulement être capable de battre ceux qui feront du mal aux gens qui me sont chers. »

Sakura le regarda avec admiration et sourit. Hinata qui s'était relevée et avait été soigné par l'infirmière vint les rejoindre suivit par Temari. Ils prirent ensemble la direction des gradins. Puis Gaara et Temari s'éloignèrent. Ils s'assirent l'un à coté de l'autre et la blonde se lança presque aussitôt dans un discours enflammé en faisant de grands gestes. Sakura eut du mal à le quitter des yeux. Elle sentait son cœur battre à toute allure. Elle reprit sa place à coté de Tenten. La jeune fille lui parlait commentant leur combat mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle sourit. Peut être, un jour, réussirait-elle à faire partie de ces gens qui lui sont chers.

Soudain, la directrice reprit la parole, annonçant que le troisième combat allait commencer. Les regards se tournèrent vers Itachi qui prit son temps pour rejoindre l'urne. Il profitait pleinement de ce moment où il était le centre de l'attention de tous. Il tira le premier nom.

« Neji Hyûga »

**Il aura fallut du temps mais le 5****ème**** chapitre est enfin arrivé. **

**Je ne suis pas très douée pour décrire les scènes de combats, c'est assez difficile, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même.**

**En tout cas, merci pour les reviews. Je suis contente que ça vous plaise. Continuez à me donner votre avis.**


	6. Chapter 6 : Ennemi invisible

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.

_Soudain, la directrice reprit la parole, annonçant que le troisième combat allait commencer. Les regards se tournèrent vers Itachi qui prit son temps pour rejoindre l'urne. Il profitait pleinement de ce moment où il était le centre de l'attention de tous. Il tira le premier nom._

_« Neji Hyûga »_

**Chapitre 6 : Ennemi invisible**

Sakura sentit Tenten se raidir à coté d'elle. Elle regarda son amie en tentant de déchiffrer ses pensées. Tenten passait son temps à critiquer Neji Hyûga. Elle ne manquait jamais une occasion d'annoncer fièrement qu'elle venait de le battre. Il était également assez simple de deviner quand elle perdait puisqu'elle s'enfermait dans un silence rageur et refusait d'aborder le sujet. Il était, selon elle, arrogant, prétentieux et sans intérêt. Pourtant, elle passait énormément de temps avec lui. Il est vrai que c'était plus pour s'affronter que pour se promener gentiment dans les parcs de l'Académie mais Sakura se demandait pourquoi Tenten continuait à le voir autant. Elle aurait pu mettre un terme à tout cela depuis longtemps s'il était aussi insupportable qu'elle le prétendait. Mais non, elle continuait à le retrouver le soir et à s'entrainer avec lui. Au début, Sakura avait pensé que Tenten était peut être intéressée par Neji même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre. Malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire à son sujet, il était tout ce qu'elle aimait chez un homme. Fort. Intelligent. Il ferait un excellent ninja et on devait reconnaitre qu'il avait du charme. Mais, d'un autre coté, il y avait Lee. Lee avec qui Tenten s'entendait si bien. Lee avec qui elle s'entrainait régulièrement. Lee avec qui elle passait tout son temps libre quand elle n'était pas avec Sakura ou Hinata. Sakura avait voulu interroger Tenten à ce sujet mais celle-ci s'arrangeait toujours pour changer de sujet. La jeune fille avait donc finit par abandonner. Peut être que Tenten, elle-même, ne savait pas quoi penser. Sakura se contentait donc, avec Hinata, d'élaborer tout un tas de scénario plus ou moins réalistes sur les prétendus rendez vous entre Tenten et Neji ou entre Tenten et Lee.

Itachi Uchiha se pencha sur l'urne et en tira le second nom.

« Sai » annonça-t-il

Le jeune homme descendit dans l'arène en souriant et en adressant des clins d'œil aux jeunes filles qui le regardaient. Il s'arrêta à coté de Neji et commença à lui parler. Sakura le regarda avec haine. Elle pensa à Ino. Elles ne s'étaient toujours pas reparlées et elle se sentait triste. Plus le temps passait, plus son amie s'attachait à Sai et plus la rupture serait douloureuse. Car il y aurait une rupture. Sakura le savait même si Ino refusait de le voir.

La voix d'Itachi la fit sursauter.

« Ino Yamanaka »

Sakura chercha Ino des yeux et la vit se lever un peu plus loin. Elle affichait un large sourire et c'est presque en courant qu'elle descendit dans l'arène pour se placer à coté de Sai. Elle lui accorda un grand sourire auquel il répondit. Puis il détourna les yeux. Sakura baissa la tête. Elle ne voulait pas voir ça. Elle savait que bientôt Ino souffrirait à cause de lui et elle ne supportait pas ce sourire hypocrite sur le visage du jeune homme. Elle lui ferait regretter d'avoir joué avec le cœur de son amie. Elle vit Tenten remuer sur son siège et serrer les dents. Elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à le penser. Elle sourit. Le futur de Sai semblait loin d'être lumineux. Apparemment, il n'avait pas encore entendu parler de la solidarité féminine.

Itachi annonça enfin le dernier nom de la première équipe.

« Chôji Akimichi »

Sakura vit Chôji se lever. Il était assis à quelques sièges d'elle et tenait un paquet de chips à la main. Il regarda autour de lui d'un air absent et descendit les marches vers l'arène pour s'arrêter à coté d'Ino qui ne le regarda pas. Il continua à manger sans se soucier des autres.

Itachi reprit la parole.

« La seconde équipe sera composée de… Naruto Uzumaki ».

Naruto était assis juste devant Sakura. Il se leva d'un bond à l'annonce de son nom et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches. Il se retourna vers les filles et leur sourit.

« Regardez bien et profitez du spectacle. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que vous aurez l'occasion d'admirez le plus grand ninja de tous les temps à l'œuvre. »

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel et se mit à rire.

« Essai juste de descendre les marches sans tomber. On reparlera plus tard du plus grands ninja de tous les temps. » dit-elle moqueuse.

« Jalouse » répliqua le jeune homme en riant de bon cœur.

« Bonne chance » lui dit Hinata d'une voix timide en rougissant.

Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit ce qui eut pour effet de faire virer le teint de la petite brune au rouge vif.

« Merci » dit-il avant de se diriger vers l'escalier.

Il descendit les marches d'un pas solennel et alla rejoindre les autres. Il fit quelques signes de la main vers les gradins d'un geste théâtral s'attirant des petits rires moqueurs qui cessèrent quand Itachi sortit un deuxième nom de l'urne.

« Tenten »

Tenten se leva brusquement.

« C'est pas trop tôt » dit elle en souriant.

Elle regarda en direction de l'arène et plissa les yeux.

« C'est parfait, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. Je vais lui montrer ».

Sakura suivit son regard et aperçut Neji qui regardait dans leur direction. Elle sourit.

« Bonne chance » dit-elle alors que Tenten s'éloignait à grands pas, plus déterminée que jamais.

Sakura prit la place de Tenten pour se rapprocher d'Hinata. La petite brune paraissait nerveuse. Elle remuait les mains dans tous les sens et fixait l'arène avec anxiété.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout va bien se passer pour lui. » dit Sakura d'un ton rassurant.

« Pour lui ?… je… je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… et puis… je… je ne suis pas inquiète… »

Sakura sourit mais ne répondit pas. Il était évident qu'Hinata était inquiète. C'était inscrit sur son visage et tout dans son comportement actuel trahissait sa pensée. Sakura détourna les yeux et reporta son attention sur ce qui se passait. Le troisième nom n'allait pas tarder à être annoncé. Elle était contente d'en avoir finit avec son combat. Elle pouvait apprécier le spectacle sans angoisser à chaque fois qu'un nom allait être annoncé.

« Kanguro Sabaku » annonça la voix d'Itachi.

Sakura regarda autour d'elle et vit un jeune homme se lever. Il était assis à coté de Gaara et Temari mais elle ne se rappelait l'avoir vu auparavant. Il se leva et alla rejoindre les autres dans l'arène sans un sourire ni un regard en arrière. Sakura laissa son regard s'attarder sur Gaara mais tourna brusquement la tête quand leurs yeux se croisèrent. Elle se sentit stupide. Elle se concentra sur l'arène en se demandant s'il la regardait toujours. Elle se sentit rougir. Elle était stupide. Puis, l'ainé des Uchiha annonça le dernier nom.

« Shino Aburame ».

Sakura vit un garçon se lever et commencer à descendre les marches. Elle l'avait déjà vu mais ne lui avait jamais parlé. Il était dans la même chambre que Sai.

Les deux équipes s'éloignèrent l'une de l'autre et se regroupèrent un peu plus loin, chacune de leur coté. Elles devaient être en train de préparer une stratégie. Enfin, la directrice annonça le début des affrontements.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A quelques mètres de là, à la porte de l'Académie, se tenaient trois silhouettes enveloppées dans de longs manteaux noirs de telle sorte que nul n'aurait pu distinguer leurs traits. L'une d'entre elles, celle qui paraissait la plus petite des trois, était accroupie à coté d'un corps inerte. Ses fines mains pâles étaient couvertes de sang. Une voix grave s'échappa de sous la capuche qui masquait son visage.

« J'avoue que je suis déçu. Je pensais que leur défense serait meilleure. Un seul homme pour garder l'entrée. Tsunade devient négligente ou alors elle vieillit. »

Les deux autres éclatèrent d'un rire sans joie et le premier poursuivit.

« Tant mieux pour nous. Ce sera plus facile. » dit-il d'une voix menaçante en s'engageant sur le sentier qui menait à l'arène.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sans surprise, Neji et Tenten s'étaient placés l'un en face de l'autre. Ils se regardaient calmement sans que leurs visages n'expriment la moindre émotion. Aucun des deux n'adopta une position de combat particulière. Ils se tenaient debout, les jambes légèrement écartées. Ils entendaient les bruits des kunais qui s'entrechoquaient autour d'eux, signe que les autres avaient commencé à s'affronter. Ils restèrent immobiles dans un silence complet comme enfermés dans une bulle à l'intérieur de laquelle ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir entrer.

Puis tout se passa très rapidement. Ils s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre au même moment. Leurs kunais se rencontrèrent avec une grande violence et celui de Tenten s'envola avant de retomber quelques mètres plus loin. Elle regarda Neji et sourit avec défi. Il lui rendit son sourire en plissant les yeux. Ils appréciaient tous deux le fait de se battre l'un contre l'autre. Même s'ils refusaient de l'admettre ouvertement, ils avaient depuis longtemps du reconnaitre la force de l'autre et ils s'admiraient pour cela. Ils se respectaient, autant en tant que ninja qu'en tant que personne. Ils s'étaient fait à l'idée que leurs niveaux étaient quasi-équivalents. Ils devaient donc utiliser toutes leurs forces et toute leur adresse pour avoir une chance de l'emporter. Ils appréciaient les défis et celui-ci était un défi de taille.

Tenten sortit un autre kunai de sa poche et s'élança vers le jeune Hyûga.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De l'autre coté de l'arène, Naruto et Kanguro faisaient face à Sai et Chôji. Shino était à terre, battu par Sai quelques secondes plus tôt et Ino était entre les mains d'une infirmière qui soignait la profonde blessure qui avait été causée par Kanguro au niveau de son bras gauche au moment où celui-ci avait pris le dessus et remporté le combat qui les avait opposé.

Kanguro prit place en face de Sai et tous d'eux s'élancèrent sans plus attendre. Naruto et Chôji les regardèrent quelques instants avant de se tourner l'un vers l'autre. Le jeune Uzumaki passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'un air gêné.

« Bon, je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix. » dit-il.

Chôji sourit et se mit en position de combat. Naruto en fit autant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais essayer de ne pas te faire trop mal. » ajouta-t-il en riant avant de s'élancer.

Le contraste entre les deux combats qui avaient lieus à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre était saisissant. D'un côté, Sai et Kanguro s'affrontaient de manière méthodique et ordonnée. Leurs coups étaient précis et réfléchis. Ils semblaient suivre une stratégie complexe connue d'eux seuls. De l'autre coté, Naruto et Chôji se battaient sans grande conviction. Leurs coups étaient désordonnés presque hasardeux.

« A ton avis, qu'est ce qu'ils ont prévu pour le repas ce soir ? » demanda Naruto en envoyant son poing en direction du visage de Chôji.

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas regardé. J'espère qu'on n'aura pas encore ce poisson immonde comme la semaine dernière. » répondit celui-ci en bloquant le poing de son adversaire.

« Je ne l'ai pas trouvé si mauvais que ça. La sauce n'était pas mal. » ajouta le jeune Uzumaki en tentant une feinte sur le côté gauche.

Chôji n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre. La jambe de Naruto le faucha au niveau des côtes et il s'étala sur le sol. Il se releva péniblement sous les rires moqueurs de son adversaire, fier de son coup. Ils se remirent en position de combat du moins cela y ressemblait de loin. Naruto n'avait pas cessé de rire et Chôji en profita pour le frapper au visage. Il perdit légèrement l'équilibre mais parvint à se redresser et à bloquer le poing de son adversaire qui revenait vers lui. Il fit glisser ses pieds au sol, frappant les jambes de Chôji et celui-ci se retrouva de nouveau par terre. Une deuxième fois, il se releva.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? » demanda Naruto, « c'est le poisson qui te fait cet effet-là ? »

Chôji sourit puis se replaça. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur combat, la concentration avait remplacé l'expression amusée de son visage. Il s'élança vers Naruto avec force. Ils frappèrent de tous côtés. Bien que leurs coups étaient toujours désordonnés et ne suivaient aucune logique particulière, leurs attaques avaient plus d'envergure et de puissance. Naruto évita de justesse le poing de Chôji avant de riposter. Sa jambe frappa le visage du jeune homme qui perdit l'équilibre et fit un pas en arrière. Naruto frappa une deuxième fois, profitant de la faiblesse momentanée de son adversaire. Son poing atteint l'autre coté du visage du jeune Akimichi qui s'effondra. Naruto se positionna au-dessus de lui et, avec une vitesse jusqu'ici insoupçonnée, fit glisser son kunai sur la gorge de Chôji.

« Je crois que j'ai gagné mon vieux » dit-il en retrouvant son habituel sourire.

« On dirait » répondit Chôji en tendant la main vers lui.

Naruto l'aida à se relever et le regarda s'éloigner d'un pas distrait. Chôji alla s'assoir dans un coin de l'arène et entama un deuxième paquet de chips qu'il avait apporté. Naruto sourit avant de se tourner vers Kanguro et Sai qui se battait toujours un peu plus loin.

Kanguro semblait en mauvaise posture. Il paraissait fatigué et à bout de souffle alors que Sai l'attaquait de toute part. Naruto s'assit nonchalamment par terre en attendant que leur combat se termine. Le kunai de Sai passa à quelques millimètres de visage de Kanguro qui réussit à l'éviter en faisant un pas en arrière. Il ne se fit pas attendre pour riposter. Bien que son attaque soit moins précise que celle de son adversaire, elle n'en fut pas moins efficace et ne manqua Sai que de peu. Les deux jeunes hommes se remirent en position et commencèrent à se déplacer sur le coté d'un pas lent attendant la meilleure occasion pour attaquer. Sai affichait un sourire concentré et faisait tourner son kunai entre ses doigts d'un geste désinvolte. Kanguro, quant à lui, arborait un visage froid et dénué d'émotion. Il tenait fermement un kunai dans chacune de ses mains.

Naruto commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer et il se mit à pianoter impatiemment le sol du bout des doigts. Au bout d'un certain temps qui lui parut interminable, Sai et Kanguro attaquèrent dans un même élan. Sai frappait de tous les côtés utilisant ses bras et ses jambes à la perfection. Kanguro, dont les forces s'amenuisaient un peu plus chaque seconde, se contentait de bloquer les coups. De temps en temps, une ouverture se présentait à lui et il tentait sa chance en attaquant mais il ne parvint qu'à déséquilibrer Sai une poignée de secondes.

Le combat s'éternisait et Naruto se prit de passion pour une colonie de fourmis qui s'agitait près de lui. Il releva la tête quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Kanguro était à terre, immobile. Sai se tenait un peu plus loin, affichant un air satisfait. Son visage se tourna lentement vers Naruto et son sourire s'élargit. Le jeune Uzumaki se releva et lui rendit son sourire.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten commençait à fatiguer. Elle avait le souffle court et ses muscles devenaient douloureux. Elle faisait de gros efforts pour parvenir à rester debout et tentait malgré tout de sauver les apparences en gardant la tête haute. Ses cheveux s'étaient détachés pendant qu'elle menait un combat acharné contre Neji. Ils tombaient devant ses yeux et elle les repoussa violemment pour ne pas être gênée.

En face d'elle, Neji n'était pas non plus au meilleur de sa forme. Une longue griffure de sang marquait sa joue droite et ses jambes semblaient également sur le point de lâcher. Pourtant, il n'y laissait rien paraitre.

Ils se redressèrent et restèrent un instant immobiles, le temps que leur souffle reprenne leur rythme normal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sai se plaça en face de Naruto et lui offrit un large sourire ironique.

« Je crois que Neji voulait se réserver le plaisir de te coller une raclée mais je pense que je vais devoir m'en charger » dit-il sans cesser de sourire.

Naruto sourit à son tour.

« Et tu penses que tu peux le faire ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je n'en ai aucun doute ».

Ils restèrent ainsi face à face, se regardant avec un mélange d'hypocrisie et de moquerie.

Soudain, avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, une épaisse fumée blanche et opaque envahit l'arène. En quelques secondes, il devint impossible de voir quoique ce soit. Naruto pensa qu'il s'agissait d'une ruse de Sai et resta concentré. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être admiratif. Ce genre de technique devait être particulièrement difficile à maitriser. Il sourit. Sai devait vraiment le craindre pour utiliser une technique de si haut niveau contre lui.

Le temps passa sans que rien ne se produise et il commença à se demander s'il s'agissait véritablement d'une technique de Sai. Au bout d'un certain temps, des sons affolés atteignirent ses oreilles. Il se redressa. La fumée l'empêchait d'entendre correctement ce qui se passait. Les sons étaient déformés. Sa vue était brouillée. Tous ses sens étaient perturbés. Soudain, une forte explosion se fit entendre et il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose était en train de se passer, peut être juste à coté de lui. Il se concentra, attentif.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une épaisse fumée blanche recouvrit tout. Tenten regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit rien. Elle entendait seulement des cris affolés, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Les sons autour d'elle étaient étouffés par la fumée. Elle ne savait même pas d'où ils pouvaient venir. Pendant une éternité, la jeune fille resta immobile à l'affut du moindre bruit suspect. Elle sentit un courant d'air passer près d'elle et effleurer sa peau. Elle se mit en position, prête à attaquer en cas de besoin mais ce n'était que le vent.

Soudain, il y eut un grand bruit qui raisonna malgré la fumée, comme une explosion. Tenten sursauta et se redressa. Elle ne voyait rien et se sentait frustrée et vulnérable. Elle concentra ses pensées sur ce qui se passait autour d'elle espérant percevoir quelque chose. Elle ne vit rien mis à part cette fumée blanche qui masquait tout. Elle n'entendit rien mis à part des sons étouffés et indescriptibles.

Puis aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, la fumée se dissipa. Tout, autour de Tenten, n'était que confusion et panique. Les gens couraient dans les gradins, apeurés. Des cris retentissaient de toute part. Les professeurs semblaient abasourdis mais tentaient de faire revenir le calme. Certains étaient regroupés dans un coin en cercle mais Tenten ne voyait pas ce qu'ils faisaient. D'autres couraient vers les gradins. Elle remarqua un corps par terre mais n'eut pas le temps d'en savoir plus. Elle se prit le pied dans quelque chose et trébucha en perdant l'équilibre. Un sifflement derrière elle l'obligea à se retourner. Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un shuriken voler dans sa direction. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de réagir. Elle était en train de tomber. Elle n'aurait pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit. Elle ferma les yeux instinctivement attendant l'impact.

Elle attendit mais rien ne vint. Elle sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille pour la maintenir debout et elle ouvrit les yeux. A quelques centimètres de son visage se trouvait celui de Neji. D'une main, il l'avait retenu l'empêchant de tomber. De l'autre, il avait attrapé le shuriken au vol. Il se tourna doucement vers elle sans la lâcher et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Dans ses yeux, elle pouvait lire la peur et elle en fut troublée. Elle sentait le cœur du jeune homme battre à vive allure contre sa poitrine. Il était proche. Trop proche. Elle sentit son cœur s'affoler à son tour. Le visage du jeune Hyûga s'approcha doucement du sien sans qu'elle ne fasse un mouvement pour s'éloigner de lui. Elle sentait son souffle contre sa peau. Elle oublia tout. Elle n'entendit plus les cris autour d'elle. Elle ne vit plus le désespoir sur le visage des gens. Elle voyait seulement ses yeux violets dans lesquels elle se perdit. Une chaleur agréable commença à l'envahir lorsque leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Instinctivement, elle ferma les yeux. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec une douceur infinie. Tenten sentit la main de Neji passer dans ses cheveux détachés. Elle releva le bras et le passa autour de sa nuque pour l'enlacer. Elle sentit son étreinte se raffermir et leurs corps se rapprocher encore.

Elle ouvrit soudain les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. C'était impossible. Elle le repoussa vivement et sans le regarder et recula de quelques pas.

« Je suis désolée » dit-elle en se retournant.

Il la regarda s'éloigner sans comprendre. Ses cheveux volèrent dans le vent quand elle se mit à courir. Il resta immobile à la regarder s'éloigner, incapable de bouger, insensible à l'agitation qui régnait autour de lui.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura fut surprise quand elle vit la fumée envahir l'arène. Elle pensa que l'un des combattants venait d'utiliser une technique particulièrement évoluée mais bientôt, l'épaisse fumée atteignit les gradins et en quelques secondes tout devint blanc. Sakura tenta de garder son calme et resta assise pendant de longues minutes. Soudain, elle se leva brusquement. Une forte explosion venait de retentir sans qu'elle ne puisse dire exactement d'où cela venait. Elle cria le nom d'Hinata qui devait se trouver près d'elle, même si elle ne pouvait pas la voir à cause de la fumée. Elle ne reçut aucune réponse. Elle voulut faire quelques pas mais renonça lorsqu'elle heurta quelques chose au sol. Il était difficile de se déplacer dans des gradins quand on ne voyait rien. Elle resta donc immobile, attendant que tout redevienne normal ce qui ne tarda pas.

La fumée disparut rapidement et Sakura regarda autour d'elle. Les gens affichaient, comme elle, des visages plein d'incompréhension et de surprise. Soudain, de nombreux cris retentirent partout autour d'elle. Elle vit des gens commencer à courir dans tous les sens, affolés. Elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche d'Hinata qui ne devait pas être loin. L'affolement se faisait de plus en plus sentir. Elle fut bousculée à de nombreuses reprises par des gens qui essayaient de s'enfuir et elle essaya de ne pas céder à la panique générale.

Elle baissa les yeux au moment où elle heurta de nouveau quelque chose au sol. Hinata était étendue à ses pieds. Un shuriken était planté dans le coté gauche de son abdomen. Sakura poussa un hurlement désespéré au moment où elle se pencha sur la jeune Hyûga. Elle la secoua de toutes ses forces, criant son nom, la suppliant de lui répondre. Hinata trembla entre ses mains. Un léger gémissement sortit de sa bouche puis elle devint immobile. Sakura se releva, appelant à l'aide autour d'elle. Les gens courraient dans tous les sens. Des cris et des pleurs résonnaient de toutes parts. Il y avait d'autres blessés. Peut être des morts.

Sakura était totalement désespérée. Elle sentait la panique l'envahir. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle n'avait pas encore étudié la médecine et si elle ne faisait rien Hinata allait mourir à ses pieds. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Elle voulait crier mais sa voix restait bloquée dans sa gorge. Elle se sentait inutile. Elle s'accroupit auprès d'Hinata. Elle ne pouvait pas enlever le shuriken. Le sang se mettrait à couler et elle ne pourrait pas l'arrêter. La panique s'empara d'elle. Son souffle devint court et sa respiration saccadée. Elle se redressa. Elle avait peur. Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité. Hinata était à ses pieds, immobile et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche d'une aide qui ne venait pas.

Soudain, au moment où tout espoir semblait perdu, elle sentit une main se poser délicatement sur son épaule et elle se retourna. Sa vue était brouillée par les larmes. Elle ne parvint pas à distinguer la personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle mais elle sourit.

**Voilà le sixième chapitre.**

**J'attends vos commentaires en espérant que ça vous plaira.**


	7. Chapter 7 : Rescapée

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

_Soudain, au moment où tout espoir semblait perdu, elle sentit une main se poser délicatement sur son épaule et elle se retourna. Sa vue était brouillée par les larmes. Elle ne parvint pas à distinguer la personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle mais elle sourit._

**Chapitre 7 : Rescapée**

Lorsque la fumée blanche commença à se dissiper, Sasuke se leva lentement de son siège. Son regard parcourut ce qui l'entourait. Des cris, des pleurs, des pas précipités se faisaient entendre de toute part. La panique s'était emparée de la majorité des étudiants. Il resta parfaitement calme et immobile. Il sentit quelqu'un agripper son bras et baissa les yeux. Karin était à coté de lui et affichait un visage inquiet. Il se dégagea sans plus de cérémonies et fit quelques pas en avant. Il cherchait des indices qui pourraient lui expliquer ce qui se passait. Des élèves passaient en courant près de lui, le bousculant parfois. Il continua à avancer. Ici et là, il distinguait un corps inerte sur le sol. Il y avait des blessés. Du sang. Il continua à avancer. Ses yeux parcoururent l'arène puis les gradins avant de s'arrêter sur une petite silhouette recroquevillée qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Elle était accroupie et ce qui étonna le plus Sasuke fut qu'elle pleurait. Elle, toujours forte. Elle, qui avait été la seule à lui tenir tête. Elle pleurait. De grosses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il s'approcha sans même s'en rendre compte. Il contourna les rangées de sièges qui le séparait d'elle. Elle venait de se relever et lui tournait le dos. Sasuke remarqua que Karin l'avait suivit mais il l'ignora. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur Sakura Haruno. Elle regardait autour d'elle. Il lui sembla qu'elle criait. Il s'immobilisa. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Puis, ses yeux se posèrent Hinata. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien. Elle était immobile sur le sol. Un shuriken dépassait de son abdomen et un peu de sang tachait ses vêtements. Sasuke s'avança. Le désespoir de Sakura avait encore augmenté. Elle tremblait légèrement. Il était tout prêt. Doucement, il releva le bras et posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et à la grande surprise du jeune homme, elle lui sourit. Un sourire qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir sur son visage. Un sourire qui lui était destiné. Ses yeux brillaient sans qu'il ne puisse dire si cet éclat était du aux larmes qui coulaient toujours sur son visage ou à la joie de le voir, lui. Il ne réussit pas à quitter ces yeux. Il voulait tourner la tête mais une force irrésistible le retenait. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta immobile à regarder ses yeux mais c'est seulement quand il sentit la main de Karin se poser sur son bras qu'il revint à la réalité. Il baissa les yeux sur Hinata et regarda Karin.

« Va chercher Neji, il ne faut pas la laisser là » dit-il d'un ton autoritaire.

C'était un ordre et elle le savait. Pourtant Karin ne bougea pas. Elle fixait Sasuke d'un air calculateur comme si elle cherchait à lire ses pensées. Il serra les dents. Il s'était montré faible. Il regretta. Pendant quelques instants, il avait perdu ses moyens devant les larmes de Sakura. Il s'en voulait. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Ce n'était pas lui. Il se tourna vers Karin.

« Tu attends quoi ? »

Karin tourna les talons à contre cœur. Elle s'éloigna vers l'arène en se retournant vers eux de temps en temps. Sasuke s'avança vers Hinata en prenant soin de ne pas regarder Sakura qui n'avait pas encore parlé. Il s'accroupit auprès de la cousine de Neji et l'observa attentivement. D'un geste sur, il retira le shuriken. Il sentit Sakura se rapprocher de lui mais se concentra. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Sakura le regarda faire sans un mot. Elle s'accroupit à son tour auprès de Hinata et prit sa main dans la sienne. Le sang coulait de la blessure et imprégnait les vêtements de la jeune Hyûga. Sakura sentit sa main trembler. Elle était vivante. Elle se sentait rassurée. Sasuke paraissait sur de lui. Il passa sa main sur la blessure et au bout de quelques secondes, le sang s'arrêta de couler. Sakura poussa un soupire de soulagement. L'espoir revenait petit à petit et elle commença à sourire.

Avec l'aide de Sasuke, elle entoura la blessure de Hinata avec un morceau de tissu arraché de ses propres vêtements. Puis ils se relevèrent. Ils n'avaient toujours pas échangé un mot. Sasuke scrutait les alentours d'un air impassible et Sakura se sentit étrangement invisible.

Bientôt Karin et Neji vinrent les rejoindre. Le jeune Hyûga paraissait perturbé. Son visage semblait distant et il affichait une expression étrange qui disparut dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps de sa cousine. Il se précipita.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il.

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Sakura qui réussi tant bien que mal à parler.

« Je ne sais pas. Il y avait de la fumée partout… puis plus rien… et puis Hinata… par terre… je savais pas quoi faire… je … »

Neji n'écoutait déjà plus.

« Il faut l'emmener en bas. Ils s'occupent des blessés. »

Sans plus attendre, il souleva sa cousine avec beaucoup de douceur et de précautions et il commença à descendre l'escalier qui menait à l'arène. Sasuke, Karin et Sakura le suivaient de prêt. Pour la première fois depuis que la fumée avait disparut, Sakura prit conscience de ce qui l'entourait. La panique s'était calmée mais on voyait des gens continuer à courir un peu partout. Le centre de l'arène s'était transformé en hôpital de campagne et toutes les infirmières de l'Académie s'affairaient autour des blessés. Des voix crispées parvenaient aux oreilles de la jeune fille.

« Ils sont en train d'aménager le deuxième étage, on va bientôt pouvoir les transférer. » disait une femme.

« C'est pas trop tôt. On ne peut pas soigner tout le monde ici » répondait une autre.

Sakura avançait au milieu des groupes qui s'étaient formés un peu partout. Des filles pleuraient un peu loin. D'autres criaient.

« Vous avez des nouvelles de Tsunade ? » demanda une voix inquiète à la gauche de Sakura.

Elle n'entendit pas la réponse. La directrice avait-elle été touchée ? Soudain Neji s'arrêta et Sakura qui ne regardait pas vraiment devant elle, heurta de plein fouet le dos de Sasuke. Il la regarda, lui offrit un de ses regards glacials mais ne dit rien. Elle baissa les yeux. S'il n'avait pas été là, qu'aurait-elle fait ? Il était un excellent ninja, peut être le meilleur de l'école, ça elle le savait mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il avait aussi des notions en médecine. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il lui tournait le dos. Il parlait avec l'infirmière qui s'occupait à présent de Hinata. Sakura sentit quelqu'un la bousculer et elle se retourna. Karin la regardait d'un air menaçant. Elle lui rendit son regard. La jeune fille aux cheveux rouges s'approcha et se pencha vers elle.

« Ne t'approche pas de Sasuke. » dit-elle à voix basse de telle sorte que Sakura fut la seule à entendre.

Sakura ne répondit rien. Hinata était proche de l'agonie. Ils étaient entourés de blessés et surement aussi de morts. Comment pouvait-elle se soucier de choses aussi futiles ?

Plus tard, Hinata fut transférée dans une pièce au deuxième étage. Sakura attendait devant la porte avec Neji, Sasuke et Karin. Tenten et Naruto les avaient également rejoints quelques minutes plus tôt. Le jeune Uzumaki faisait les cents pas devant la porte, s'arrêtant dès qu'un bruit se faisait entendre à travers la porte de la chambre.

« Pourquoi ne nous laissent-ils pas entrer ? » marmonna-t-il le visage crispé par l'inquiétude.

Sakura entendit Neji remuer et elle se tourna vers lui. Elle attendit qu'il réplique quelque chose à Naruto mais, à sa grande surprise, il ne dit rien. Il fixait le sol. De temps à autres, il relevait la tête et ses yeux se posaient sur Tenten qui fixait obstinément la porte close. Sakura se demanda s'il s'était passé quelque chose qu'elle ignorait.

La porte s'ouvrit et une infirmière sortit de la pièce. Tous se précipitèrent à sa rencontre mais aucun n'osa poser de question.

« Elle va bien » dit simplement la femme en blouse blanche.

La tension et l'angoisse s'apaisa doucement. Neji se laissa tomber contre le mur. Naruto entama une danse dont lui seul connaissait les pas. L'infirmière sourit. Sakura s'approcha.

« Est-ce qu'on peut la voir ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Elle a besoin de repos » répondit fermement l'infirmière, « sa famille a été prévenue et devrait bientôt arriver. Vous la verrez après. »

Naruto voulut protester mais Neji s'avança.

« Je suis de la famille » dit-il.

L'infirmière le regarda un instant avant de le laisser entrer. Elle ne paraissait pas ravie mais elle ne dit rien. Naruto le regarda passer la bouche grande ouverte. La porte se referma sur eux. Sakura resta un instant immobile devant la porte fermée.

« Elle va bien » lui dit Tenten d'un ton rassurant.

Sakura sourit. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi inutile. Elle n'avait pas pu aider son amie. Elle n'avait rien pu faire. Puis elle aperçut Sasuke qui la fixait calmement. Avait-il seulement perdu son clame ne serait ce qu'un instant ? Elle s'approcha de lui.

« Merci » dit-elle.

C'était tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé pour lui témoigner sa gratitude mais c'était suffisant. Leurs yeux se croisèrent mais il détourna vite la tête. Il fuyait son regard.

« Ce n'est rien » dit-il simplement.

Karin le regarda puis se tourna vers Sakura. Elle lui lança un regard menaçant sans prononcer un mot mais Sakura choisit de l'ignorer. Karin n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui avait peut être fait remonter Sasuke dans son estime mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de devenir amie avec lui pour autant. Elle savait qu'il l'avait aidé uniquement car il s'agissait d'Hinata. Dans le fond, il restait le même Sasuke Uchiha et elle ne doutait pas que dès que la situation serait redevenue normale, il continuerait à s'en prendre aux plus faibles que lui. En fait, rien n'avait vraiment changé. C'est ce qu'elle pensait.

Sakura alla rejoindre ses amis un peu plus loin. Naruto avait cessé de danser. Lui et Tenten étaient lancés dans une discussion visant à expliquer ce qui avait pu se passer. Des bruits de voix et de pas précipités se faisaient entendre autour d'eux. Des infirmières, des élèves et des professeurs couraient à travers les couloirs du deuxième étage. Sakura n'avait aucune idée du nombre de personnes qui avaient été blessées ou tuées. Comme ses amis, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui était arrivé et cela l'inquiétait.

Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit brusquement derrière elle, l'obligeant à se déplacer sur le coté pour ne pas bloquer le passage. Temari sortit de la pièce et s'arrêta quand elle reconnut les trois amis. Un petit sourire crispé se forma sur son visage. Sakura sentit son cœur rater un battement. Que faisait Temari ici ?

« Ca va ? » demanda Tenten.

La blonde baissa la tête.

« C'est mon frère » dit-elle d'une petite voix, « il a été touché. Mais ça va maintenant. Gaara est avec l… ».

« Comment va-t-il ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander précipitamment Sakura qui sentait la panique s'emparer de nouveau de son corps et de son esprit. Etait-il arrivé quelque chose à Gaara ? Etait-il blessé ?

Temari leva les yeux vers elle, visiblement touchée par son inquiétude.

« Il va bien. La blessure n'est que superficielle. Les médecins disent qu'il sera sur pied dans quelques jours. »

Sakura sentit un poids quitter ses épaules. Elle sourit. Pendant quelques secondes, elle avait crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Elle avait crut qu'il avait été blessé voir pire. Elle voyait Temari parler devant elle mais ne saisissait pas le contenu de ses paroles. Elle avait eut peur. Vraiment peur. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Gaara sortit à son tour de la pièce. Sakura sursauta de surprise. Il n'avait pas l'air blessé. Il paraissait inquiet mais en bonne santé. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'arrêta à coté de sa sœur sans sourire.

« J'ai entendu dire que Hinata Hyûga avait aussi été touchée » dit-il.

Sakura était encore sous le choc de la soudaine apparition du jeune homme et elle fut incapable de répondre quoique ce soit. Elle se contentait de le fixer sans rien dire, sans voir le sourire malicieux se dessiner sur les lèvres de Tenten. Celle-ci ne fit pourtant aucune remarque. Elle eut seulement la délicatesse de répondre à sa place.

« Oui, mais elle va bien maintenant. Elle a eut beaucoup de chance. »

« Oui. Beaucoup de chance » répéta le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges, « Kanguro aussi. Beaucoup de chance. »

Une infirmière s'arrêta à leur niveau et leur demanda s'ils avaient besoin d'aide. Ils affirmèrent que tout allait bien pour eux et elle leur conseilla de sortir pour ne pas bloquer les couloirs déjà bondés. Sasuke et Karin passèrent devant eux et s'éloignèrent rapidement. Ils décidèrent donc d'en faire autant. Sakura savait qu'on ne les laisserait pas voir Hinata tant que sa famille ne serait pas arrivée. Il était donc inutile d'attendre.

Il quittèrent ensemble le bâtiment. En chemin, ils se demandèrent ce qui avait bien put se passer mais personne ne sut trouver de réponse. Dehors, ils furent surpris par l'obscurité. La nuit commençait déjà à tomber. Soudain, un léger bruit se fit entendre en provenance du ventre de Naruto. Il se tourna vers les autres et afficha un sourire gêné.

« Quelqu'un serait partant pour un bol de ramens ? » demanda-t-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

Les autres sourirent à leur tour avant d'acquiescer. Ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis le matin. Ils prirent la direction du réfectoire. Petit à petit, la pression et l'angoisse qui les avait assaillies toute la journée se calma.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke et Karin entrèrent dans le réfectoire et s'installèrent à l'écart des autres. L'endroit habituellement bruyant et animé semblait aujourd'hui différent. Il n'y avait pas de cris ou de rires, seulement des murmures et des visages angoissés. Une même question était posée à toutes les tables. Que s'était-il passé ?

« Je savais que ça arriverait » dit un petit brun à une table voisine, « pour être honnête, je m'en doutais depuis longtemps. Mais comme c'était secret, je n'ai rien put dire. D'ailleurs, je ne peux toujours rien dire »

Karin regarda d'un air dégouté les trois filles assises en face de lui et qui buvait ses paroles. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire de commentaires. Sai les rejoints et s'assis à coté d'elle. Karin se tourna vers lui.

« Tu es tout seul ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton ironique, « tu n'as pas apporté ton jouet avec toi ? ».

Le jeune homme sourit et regarda l'énorme assiette de pâtes qui se trouvait devant elle.

« Tu n'es pas sensée être au régime ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard glacial.

« Je n'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin » répondit-elle vexée.

Sai se mit à rire et se pencha vers la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges.

« Tu devrais faire attention » dit-il en baissant la voix, « si tu continus comme ça, tu vas devenir énorme et Sasuke ne voudra même plus s'afficher avec toi ».

Karin laissa tomber ses baguettes sans s'en rendre. Furieuse, elle voulut protester mais Neji vint s'assoir à coté de Sasuke et Sai tourna aussitôt vers lui.

« Comment va ta cousine ? » demanda-t-il.

Neji assura qu'elle allait bien.

« Ca s'est joué à peu de choses » dit-il « elle a eut beaucoup de chance… »

Les voix de ses amis résonnaient dans ses oreilles mais Sasuke ne les écoutait pas. Ses yeux étaient posés sur les cinq occupants d'une table un peu plus loin. Sasuke vit Naruto Uzumaki commander ce qui devait être son cinquième bol de ramens. A coté de lui, Tenten et Temari semblaient engagées dans une conversation animée. Ces trois là faisaient autant de bruits à eux seuls que tous les autres élèves présents dans le réfectoire réunis, s'attirant les regards hostiles des étudiants assis autour d'eux. Il aurait été facile de croire que Sasuke était lui aussi en train de contempler avec dédain tant de remue ménage mais en réalité, la seule chose que le jeune homme voyait à ce moment là était la main de Gaara affectueusement posée sur l'épaule de Sakura Haruno et pour raison inconnue, il se sentait particulièrement contrarié. Bien sur, il avait vu la réaction de la jeune fille quand Temari avait annoncé que son frère avait été touché. Il avait vu la peur non dissimulée dans ses yeux quand elle avait cru qu'il s'agissait de Gaara. Il avait senti ses dents se serrer mais l'avait ignoré en tentant de se convaincre que c'était du à la pression de la situation. Sasuke détourna les yeux, réprimant une forte envie de briser ce bras déplaisant qui n'avait rien à faire sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Il essaya de se concentrer sur la discussion de ses amis. Sai et Karin avait repris leur dispute. Neji était silencieux. Sasuke l'observa. Il fixait lui aussi la table de Sakura. Sasuke ne réussi pas à savoir qui il regardait en particulier mais il remarqua les sourcils froncés du jeune homme. Il cachait quelque chose.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura, Tenten et Naruto couraient dans les couloirs du deuxième étage. Ils venaient de recevoir l'autorisation d'aller rendre visite à Hinata. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant devant la porte pour reprendre leur souffle puis, ils l'ouvrirent le plus silencieusement possible. Hinata était étendue sur un petit lit de camp spécialement aménagé pour elle. Son visage était pâle mais elle paraissait en forme. Du moins autant que pouvait l'être quelqu'un qui venait de frôler la mort. Naruto se précipita vers elle.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-il inquiet.

Hinata baissa les yeux et un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage qui prit une légère teinte rosée.

« Laisses-lui au moins le temps de respirer » dit Tenten d'une voix rieuse en s'avançant vers eux.

« Je vais bien » dit Hinata « Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment réalisé ce qui c'était passé »

« Si ça peut te rassurer, tu n'es pas la seule » déclara Sakura qui s'était, elle aussi, approchée pour s'assoir sur le lit, à coté de son amie.

« Personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé » poursuivit Tenten « ils n'ont fait aucune annonce, rien. C'est assez étrange. »

« Ma famille a demandé des explications » reprit Hinata, « mais personne n'a rien voulu dire. Les infirmières ne sont pas au courant. La seule chose qu'elles savent c'est que la directrice a été touchée. »

« C'est vrai » s'exclama Naruto, « comment c'est possible ? Enfin, c'est quand même la directrice. »

« J'ai entendu mon père parler à Kakashi-sensei tout à l'heure. Les professeurs pensent qu'elle était la cible de l'attaque mais ils n'en sont pas surs » poursuivit la jeune Hyûga.

« Mais elle est toujours vivante » dit Naruto pas vraiment sur de lui, « leur attaque a échoué. Tsunade est vivante. Au moins, maintenant, ils savent qu'on ne peut pas s'attaquer à Konoha High School comme ça »

« Au contraire » dit Sakura d'une petite voix, « ils ont attaqué en plein jour, au moment où tous les professeurs étaient présents et personne ne les en a empêché. Je ne suis même pas sure que quelqu'un ait vu qui ils étaient. Ils n'ont peut être pas réussi à atteindre leur cible mais ils ont fait de nombreux blessés… et des morts aussi. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que leur attaque ait échoué. »

Un silence anxieux s'installa dans la pièce.

« Au moins, on peut espérer que la sécurité va être renforcée » dit Tenten au bout d'un moment, « après un coup pareil, je suppose que tout le monde va devenir méfiant. »

Les jeunes amis continuèrent à parler pendant de longues minutes. Sakura raconta à Hinata comment Sasuke l'avait aidé. Ils lancèrent diverses hypothèses pouvant expliquer les évènements. Au bout d'un moment, Naruto déclara qu'il devait aller voir Chôji qui avait eu le bras casser dans l'attaque. Il s'éloigna donc doucement.

« Si jamais tu as besoin, n'hésite pas » dit-il à Hinata en sortant « cri et je viendrais te secourir tout de suite sur mon blanc destrier ».

Sakura et Tenten laissèrent échapper un éclat de rire amusé en voyant le teint de la jeune Hyûga virer au rouge vif. Elle bafouilla une réponse incompréhensible mais il avait déjà fermé la porte.

« Dis Hinata. Qu'est ce que tu penses de Naruto ? » demanda malicieusement Tenten.

« Moi… euh… rien de spécial… c'est… c'est un ami… c'est tout… pourquoi ? » bafouilla la petite Hyûga alors que ses amies éclataient de rire.

« Moi, je le trouve pas mal » dit Sakura en faisant un clin d'œil à Tenten.

« Oui, je suis d'accord » poursuivit celle-ci, « tu crois que je peux tenter ma chance ? »

Hinata remua légèrement dans son lit, mal à l'aise.

« Fais ce que tu veux ». dit-elle d'un ton peu naturel.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on te le laisse » la rassura Sakura.

Le visage d'Hinata redevint rouge vif.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler » dit-elle.

Tenten sourit.

« Oui, bien sur. Il ne t'intéresse pas du tout. Franchement, tu crois vraiment qu'on va croire ça ? »

Sakura éclata de rire devant la gêne évidente de la jeune fille qui ne savait pas comment se sortir de cette situation.

« Je veux bien admettre que je l'apprécie beaucoup. » dit-elle d'une petite voix en détournant les yeux.

« Oui, je dirais plutôt plus que beaucoup » précisa Sakura.

« Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de nous le cacher » continua Tenten, « on est amies après tout. Et puis, ça fait longtemps qu'on a remarqué ».

Hinata leva les yeux vers elle.

« Je crois que tu es plutôt celle qui a des choses à cacher » dit-elle d'une voix malicieuse, heureuse d'avoir une occasion de prendre sa revanche, « tu sais, Neji m'a parlé de toi tout à l'heure. » ajouta-t-elle.

**Voilà le septième chapitre. Il n'y a pas eu de review pour le chapitre précédent alors je ne sais pas si ma fic vous intéresse toujours et si je dois la continuer. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Toute critique est bonne à prendre.**


	8. Chapter 8 : Confessions

_« Je crois que tu es plutôt celle qui a des choses à cacher » dit-elle d'une voix malicieuse, heureuse d'avoir une occasion de prendre sa revanche, « tu sais, Neji m'a parlé de toi tout à l'heure » dit-elle._

**Chapitre 8 : Confessions**

Tenten cessa instantanément de rire et baissa la tête au moment où Sakura se tournait vers elle. L'éclat qui brillait dans ses yeux quelques secondes plus tôt disparut en même temps. Sakura la regarda longuement. Elle se doutait que quelque chose avait du se passer entre le jeune Hyûga et son amie. Elle avait vu les regards insistants que lui avait lancés Neji quand ils attendaient tous devant la porte de la chambre. Elle avait aussi vu la façon dont Tenten fuyait obstinément ces regards. Il s'était passé quelque chose mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir en parler. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague et regardait obstinément en direction de la porte. Sakura n'aurait pas été surprise qu'elle veuille quitter la pièce.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? » demanda finalement Tenten d'une petite voix sans regarder Hinata.

Hinata ne répondit pas tout de suite. Comme Sakura, elle avait espéré que son amie leur raconterait ce qui s'était passé mais elle perçut son trouble et n'insista pas.

« En fait, il est resté assez vague » répondit-elle d'un ton calme « tu sais comment il est. Il ne dit jamais vraiment ce qu'il pense et il est plutôt difficile à cerner »

Hinata s'arrêta quelques instants mais Tenten ne dit rien. Elle continuait à fixer le mur sans les regarder. Toute émotion avait disparut de son visage. Hinata repris d'une petite voix.

« Il m'a dit… il m'a dit que… tu l'avais… repoussé ».

Sakura leva les yeux vers son amie. Tenten avait repoussé Neji ? Elle aurait voulut en savoir plus. Une foule de questions lui traversait l'esprit. Elle savait qu'ils étaient plus proches qu'ils ne le montraient. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble même si le motif officiel était l'entrainement. Sakura en avait d'ailleurs beaucoup parlé avec Hinata mais elle n'avait pas pensé qu'ils étaient aussi proches. Comment Tenten en était-elle arrivée à repousser Neji ? Et surtout pourquoi ? Il était évident qu'elle n'était pas indifférente aux charmes du jeune homme même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre. Sakura aurait voulut savoir mais le visage fermé de son amie la retenait de tout commentaire. Après un long silence, Hinata tenta de reprendre la conversation.

« En fait, je crois qu'il voulait savoir si tu étais avec quelqu'un. »

Sakura scrutait chacune des réactions de Tenten. Sa tête était basse et ses yeux fixaient indifféremment le sol. La jeune fille baissa la tête à son tour. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. En temps normal, elle aurait été heureuse pour Tenten. Elle l'aurait surement taquiné comme elle le faisait pour Hinata avec Naruto. Pourtant, à ce moment là, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de taquiner Tenten sur le sujet. Elle échangea un regard avec Hinata qui paraissait aussi déconcertée qu'elle.

« Tu sais, j'ai vraiment été étonnée quand il a commencé à me parler de toi » continua Hinata d'une voix réconfortante, « Neji n'a jamais vraiment porté un grand intérêt aux filles. Il faut dire qu'en tant qu'important membre du clan Hyûga, il n'a pas vraiment son mot à dire. Je crois même que mon oncle a déjà sélectionné quelques prétendantes pour lui. »

Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux abasourdis.

« Tu veux dire un mariage arrangé ? » demanda-t-elle confuse.

Hinata approuva d'un signe de la tête.

« Mais, ce n'est pas possible. Ce genre de chose ne se fait plus depuis des siècles. »

« Officiellement, non mais généralement c'est comme ça que ça se passe dans les clans influents du pays. On utilise les enfants pour réaliser des alliances prospères, pour raffermir la solidité et la suprématie de la famille. »

Hinata parlait d'une petite voix crispée sans vraiment regarder Sakura dans les yeux. Le sujet semblait la mettre mal à l'aise. Sakura ne se remettait pas du choc causé par cette déclaration. Elle avait toujours vécu dans un petit village presque coupé du reste du monde et les seules choses qu'elle savait des grandes familles de la ville étaient celles qu'elle avait lues dans les livres ou celles qu'on lui avait racontées. Elle avait toujours imaginé que ces familles vivaient à la pointe du progrès, avec toujours une longueur d'avance. Elle les avait imaginé comme des gens ouverts, diplomates et attentifs. Les traditions comme les mariages arrangés étaient obsolètes. Aujourd'hui, tout le monde ou presque se mariait par amour. Elle était réellement choquée d'apprendre qu'en réalité, ces familles qui se pensaient au-dessus de tout, vivaient comme des gens du siècle passé, en mariant leurs enfants aux meilleurs partis. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle fut heureuse d'être née dans une famille qui n'avait pas à se soucier d'un quelconque rang ou honneur à défendre.

« Et, est ce que ta famille a déjà choisit ton futur mari ? » demanda-t-elle timidement à Hinata qui baissa la tête.

« Mon père n'a pas encore… il n'a pas encore… arrêté son choix. Je crois qu'il attend de voir les résultats aux examens pour décider. »

« Tu veux dire qu'il va choisir quelqu'un ici ? » s'exclama Sakura de plus en plus étonnée « et tu vas accepter ? ».

Hinata releva la tête et regarda Sakura droit dans les yeux. La jeune fille n'avait jamais une expression aussi sérieuse sur le visage de son amie.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix. Si je refuse, je serais surement reniée par ma famille ».

Sakura baissa les yeux et fixa le sol d'un air rageur. Comment pouvait-on renier sa propre fille si elle refusait d'épouser quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimait pas ? Comment pouvait-on sacrifier le bonheur de son enfant pour la dignité d'un clan qui si ça se trouve serait détruit dans quelques années ? Sakura ne comprenait pas. Elle releva les yeux vers Hinata en cherchant une explication.

« Mais tes parents t'aiment » dit-elle autant pour convaincre la jeune Hyûga qu'elle-même, « je veux dire, ils sont venus tout de suite quand ils ont appris que tu avais été blessée. Ils étaient inquiets. Ils ne te renieraient quand même pas juste parce que tu te maries avec quelqu'un qu'ils n'ont pas choisi pour toi. »

Hinata la regarda d'un air navré. Elle semblait parfaitement comprendre l'incompréhension de son amie. Sakura ignorait tout des pratiques des familles influentes. Elle devait trouver cela ignoble. Hinata avait trouvé cela ignoble elle aussi lorsqu'on avait marié l'une de ses cousines au fils d'un riche marchand de la région alors que les deux jeunes gens se haïssaient. Elle n'avait pas compris. Mais elle avait grandit depuis et elle avait beaucoup appris. Même si cela ne l'enchantait pas, elle s'était résignée à accepter un mariage plus ou moins arrangé car elle savait l'importance qu'avaient de telles unions pour l'équilibre de sa famille toute entière ainsi que pour celles de tous les gens qui travaillaient pour son clan. Elle savait que c'était une responsabilité qu'elle se devait d'accepter. Sakura ne connaissait pas cette vie. Elle venait d'un univers différent. Elle se marierait surement avec quelqu'un qui l'aimera profondément. Elle ne devait pas imaginer que ce n'était pas le cas pour tout le monde.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre » lui dit Hinata, « parce que chez toi, tout cela n'a pas d'importance mais dans une famille comme la mienne, l'honneur et la prospérité du clan est la seule chose qui compte. Mes parents m'aiment. Ils me chérissent mais ils n'hésiteraient pas une seconde à me tourner le dos si je ne marchais pas dans le même sens que celui de mon clan. »

Hinata avait parlé d'une voix calme et posée mais son visage trahissait sa frustration. Sakura ne sut pas quoi répondre. Tout cela la dépassait. Elle réalisait de plus en plus à quel point elle et ses amies vivaient dans des mondes différents et presque opposés.

« Et qui sont les heureux élus ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton maussade.

Hinata se trémoussa dans son lit comme si elle voulait cacher sa honte. Elle était mal à l'aise et Sakura se demanda pourquoi. C'est sa famille qui devrait avoir honte d'agir de la sorte. Cela révoltait Sakura. Elle avait beau faire des efforts, elle ne comprenait pas.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Mon père ne parle pas vraiment de ça avec moi » dit-elle gênée.

« Enfin, ça te concerne quand même » dit Sakura de plus en plus indignée, « il pourrait au moins te dire de qui il s'agit ».

« Je crois qu'il y en a plusieurs. » continua Hinata en évitant toujours de la regarder, « Shikamaru par exemple. Il est seulement le deuxième fils du clan Nara mais je crois que mon père l'apprécie pour son intelligence. Il me parle souvent de lui »

La jeune Hyûga hésita un instant avant de reprendre.

« Il y a aussi Kiba Inuzuka. Il est en deuxième année et l'année dernière il a réussi une mission délicate avec un de mes oncles éloignés. Ca a beaucoup impressionnée ma famille. »

La voix d'Hinata se fit encore plus faible.

« Mais… je crois que c'est Itachi Uchiha que mon père estimait le plus. Il a rencontré sa famille l'été dernier ».

Sakura se tourna violemment vers Hinata. Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu.

« Itachi Uchiha » répéta-t-elle.

Hinata baissa les yeux une nouvelle fois et Sakura s'en voulut d'avoir réagit aussi violemment. Elle détestait les Uchiha mais Hinata n'y était pour rien. Elle se mordit la lèvre pendant que la petite Hyûga continuait.

« Oui, il est l'héritier des Uchiha alors forcément, c'est un excellent parti ».

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de commenter d'un ton ironique.

« Un excellent parti. Tu plaisantes. Je crois que je préfèrerais encore me marier avec Gai-sensei. »

Hinata eut un petit rire amusé devant l'air dégouté de son amie. Elle reprit d'un ton plus serein.

« De toute façon, je ne crois pas qu'il soit intéressé non plus. Mon père est revenu furieux le soir de leur rencontre et après, il n'a plus jamais parlé des Uchiha. Enfin, jusqu'à récemment. Je crois que Sasuke est remonté dans son estime depuis qu'il m'a sauvé. »

« Pourquoi ? Il ne l'aimait pas avant ? » demanda Sakura soudain surprise.

La jeune fille n'avait jamais imaginé que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle puisse ne pas vouer un culte à Sasuke Uchiha.

« L'honneur des Uchiha est encore plus grand que celui de ma famille. » expliqua Hinata. « Il leur a fallu des siècles pour bâtir leur empire et aujourd'hui, ils ne vivent que pour ça. Itachi est l'ainé alors c'est lui qui devrait prendre la suite dans quelques années. Sasuke n'est que le deuxième fils alors il n'est pas vraiment mis en valeur. Il est toujours resté dans l'ombre de son frère. Il devait toujours en faire deux fois plus pour prouver qu'il pouvait être à la hauteur. »

Hinata s'arrêta quelques instants pour observer son amie. Sakura avait la tête baissée et observait ses mains. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le regard insistant de la jeune Hyûga sur elle. Celle-ci reprit la parole.

« Il y a quelques années, un groupe de ninja du pays de l'eau a attaqué le domaine Uchiha » dit-elle au moment où Sakura levait de nouveau les yeux vers elle, « Sasuke a voulu montrer à son clan qu'il pouvait être aussi fort que son frère et il n'a pas appelé les secours. Bien sur quand sa famille est arrivée, ils ont trouvé une bonne partie de leur domaine détruit et leur fils à moitié mort. Ca a fait beaucoup de bruit parmi les clans de la région. Depuis, il est un peu considéré comme une honte pour sa famille. »

« C'est injuste » ne put s'empêcher de dire Sakura en regardant le sol.

L'idée que Sasuke Uchiha puisse un jour avoir échoué quelque part lui paraissait presque inimaginable. Elle avait vu Sasuke à l'œuvre quand il avait soigné Hinata. Elle l'avait vu se battre. Il surpassait tous les autres élèves et elle pensait qu'il en avait toujours été ainsi. D'un autre coté, certains détails prenaient du sens pour elle. La froideur du jeune homme, sa haine envers son frère, sa volonté de ne pas se lier avec les autres, son attitude envers les plus faibles que lui. Toutes ces choses s'expliquaient. Peut être voulait-il racheter sa faute auprès de son clan. Peut être voulait-il encore prouver qu'il pouvait être à la hauteur des espérances de sa famille. Sakura se surprit presque quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne blâmait pas le jeune Uchiha. Au contraire, elle pouvait presque le comprendre et le plaindre. Elle décida qu'il était temps de changer de sujet. Elle releva les yeux vers Hinata.

« Et Naruto, il ne fait pas partie de la liste ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le teint d'Hinata passa une nouvelle fois du blanc pâle au rouge vif en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et Sakura sourit, amusée de l'effet de cette simple phrase sur son amie.

« Je… je ne crois pas, non » dit-elle en détournant les yeux.

« Pourquoi ? Après tout, il veut devenir le plus grand ninja de tous les temps. Ton père doit apprécier les gens qui ont de l'ambition ».

« Mais il n'appartient à aucun clan prestigieux » ajouta Hinata à demi voix.

Le sourire amusé de Sakura disparut et elle s'en voulu d'avoir parlé aussi légèrement alors qu'Hinata venait de lui expliquer à quel point se marier avec l'héritier d'une grande famille était important pour son clan.

« Pourtant, tu as dit que ton père attendait les examens pour prendre sa décision » reprit-elle en se souvenant de ce détail, « ça veut dire que si un ninja se démarque par sa force ou son intelligence, ton père pourra l'accepter même s'il ne fait pas parti d'une famille importante. Et puis, si tu dis à ton père que tu l'apprécie, peut être qu'il t'écoutera. C'est ton père après tout. » dit Sakura d'une voix réconfortante.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche » dit soudain Tenten d'une voix cassante, « peu importe les prouesses qu'il pourra réaliser ou l'affection qu'éprouve Hinata pour lui, tout est déjà décidé ».

Sa voix était dure, presque blessante. Sakura et Hinata se tournèrent vers elle, surprises. La jeune fille n'avait plus parlé depuis qu'elles avaient abordé Neji et Sakura fut surprise de la voir furieuse. Tenten était toujours de bonne humeur et l'expression qui marquait son visage contrastait fortement avec celle qu'elle abordait habituellement. Pendant un instant, personne ne parla. Tenten refusait de les regarder mais Hinata et Sakura pouvait clairement voir la noirceur de ses yeux qui avaient repris la contemplation de la porte. Puis Tenten baissa les yeux.

« Je suis fiancée avec Lee » marmonna-t-elle pour toute explication.

Hinata et Sakura tournèrent vers leur amie des yeux étonnés. Sakura ouvrit légèrement la bouche avant de la refermer sans qu'aucun son ne parvienne à en sortir.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Hinata d'une petite voix.

Tenten continuait à fixer le sol. Elle se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce de long en large comme pour essayer de se calmer.

« Cela fait plusieurs semaines que nos familles en parlent mais depuis quelques jours c'est officiel. » ajouta-elle sans lever les yeux.

« Et Lee, qu'est ce qu'il en pense ? » demanda Sakura.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment » répondit Tenten en revenant s'assoir sur le lit d'Hinata, « nous n'en avons pas beaucoup parlé. Je crois qu'il m'apprécie. Nous sommes amis. Mais… »

Pour la première depuis qu'elle était entrée, Tenten leva les yeux vers ses amies, des yeux brillants plein de tristesse.

« Je ne sais pas… » dit-elle, « je… j'ai toujours su qu'un jour, on m'imposerait quelqu'un. Je dois avouer que j'étais presque soulagée quand mes parents ont commencé à me parler de Lee. C'est vrai, on s'entendait bien. On était ami. Je me suis dit que ça aurait pu être pire. Et puis… »

« Neji ? » continua Sakura à voix basse.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues de Tenten.

« Je pensais qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre nous. On s'entrainait ensemble, c'est tout. C'était plus pour répondre à une sorte d'orgueil personnel. Je ne voulais pas perdre. Il ne voulait pas perdre alors on continuait à se battre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça a changé. On n'a jamais vraiment parlé ensemble. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait rien. Et puis pendant l'attaque, il… je n'ai pas réalisé. Je ne pensais pas… C'est impossible… »

La voix de Tenten se brisa. Sakura ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était étrange de voir Tenten perdre ses moyens. Habituellement, elle était toujours optimiste. C'était toujours elle qui encourageait ses amies à aller de l'avant et à ne pas baisser les bras. La voir ainsi, au bord des larmes, presque vulnérable avait quelque chose d'irréaliste. Sakura se leva et vint s'assoir à coté d'elle. Elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules et Tenten laissa sa tête se poser dans le cou de son amie. Sakura commença alors à caresser les cheveux de la jeune fille d'un geste réconfortant comme le faisait sa mère lorsqu'elle était enfant. C'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour son amie. Elle ne pouvait pas faire changer d'avis sa famille. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que tout allait bien se passer car malgré la colère que provoquait en elle la situation, elle avait comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas la changer. Elle, qui n'aurait surement jamais à se marier avec quelqu'un que sa famille aurait choisit pour elle, était mal placée pour lui apporter des conseils ou des paroles réconfortantes. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était de montrer à Tenten qu'elle était là pour elle, qu'elle serait toujours là.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce sans qu'aucune n'osa le troubler. Hinata s'était rapprochée, elle aussi, et avait pris la main de Tenten dans la sienne. Les jeunes filles restèrent ainsi, blotties les unes contre les autres pendant longtemps. Soudain de légers coups retentirent contre la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrit doucement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino faisait les cent pas dans les couloirs du deuxième étage. Autour d'elle des infirmières vêtues de blouses blanches s'affairaient dans tous les sens. Des gens entraient et sortaient des différentes salles de classes aménagées en chambres pour les blessés. Certains pleuraient, d'autres soupiraient. Certains criaient, d'autres ne disaient rien. Mais Ino ne se souciaient pas de tout ce bruit ni de tout ce mouvement qui l'entourait. Elle venait de passer pour la onzième fois devant la porte sur laquelle les mots « Hinata Hyûga » était écris. Elle s'arrêta, leva la main pour frapper mais se résigna et reprit son chemin encore une fois. Depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'Hinata avait été blessée, elle avait senti la nervosité l'envahir et s'accroitre de plus en plus. Elle avait alors couru jusqu'au deuxième étage mais s'était arrêtée devant la porte incapable d'entrer. Elle avait commencé à arpenter les couloirs revenant souvent devant la porte sans se décider à frapper. Au fond d'elle, elle était inquiète pour Hinata et elle voulait la voir, être sure qu'elle allait bien. Mais si elle entrait, elle allait devoir affronter ses anciennes amies à qui elle ne parlait plus depuis des mois.

Ino regarda la porte devant elle. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment l'admettre mais ses amies lui manquaient. Leurs fou-rires lui manquaient. Bien sur, elle aimait Sai et elle était heureuse d'être avec lui mais elle avait beau faire comme si elle ne voyait rien, elle s'était rendue compte que les amis du jeune homme ne l'appréciaient pas. Pourtant, elle avait fait des efforts pour s'intégrer mais ils continuaient à l'éviter. Ino savait qu'ils la supportaient uniquement grâce ou à cause de Sai. Peut être cela avait-il d'ailleurs contribué à la rapprocher de lui. Après tout, dans cette école, elle n'avait que lui. Elle n'imaginait même pas ce que serait sa vie ici s'il n'était pas là ou s'il la quittait. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle le savait. Souvent, elle voyait Hinata, Sakura et Tenten dans les couloirs, en cours ou à la bibliothèque. Elle les voyait rire. Elle les voyait parler à voix basse. Elle avait souvent essayé d'imaginer à propos de quels ragots les jeunes filles étaient en train de parler. Elle avait regretté de ne pas pouvoir se mêler au groupe comme elle le faisait avant mais elle ne pouvait pas leur pardonner. Elle leur en voulait de douter de Sai, d'avoir insinué qu'il pouvait se moquer d'elle alors qu'il était le seul à être toujours présent à ses cotés, à la défendre quand on s'en prenait à elle, à la réconforter quand elle était triste, à rire avec elle, à parler avec elle. Elle ne douterait jamais de lui. Il était le seul à qui elle pouvait faire confiance. Il était le seul à qui elle voulait faire confiance. Ino s'éloigna une nouvelle fois de la porte.

Elle s'arrêta au bout du couloir et s'adossa au mur, laissant ses pensées aller et venir sans cohérence. Soudain, un cri retentit prêt d'elle et elle se redressa. Un peu plus loin, des infirmières retenaient une femme qui menaçait de s'écrouler. De grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle criait mais Ino ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait. D'autres personnes étaient présentes et tentaient de la calmer. Un homme s'était approché et l'avait pris doucement dans ses bras. Elle continuait à pleurer mais avait cessé de se débattre. Ino détourna les yeux. Elle trouvait indécent et gênant d'observer ainsi le malheur des gens. Elle reprit instinctivement la direction de la chambre d'Hinata. Elle passa devant le couple et baissa la tête. La femme était secouée de sanglot et Ino sentit sa gorge se serrer. Quand elle arriva devant la porte de la chambre, elle se tourna de nouveau vers cette femme. Elle avait cessé de pleurer. Elle se tenait debout, se tenant à l'homme comme pour ne pas tomber. Devant eux se tenait une infirmière de l'école. Ino vit celle-ci faire un signe négatif de la tête. La femme lâcha prise et s'effondra. Le flot de larmes reprit avec plus de violence sur son visage. L'homme à coté d'elle devint très pâle. Ino se retourna. Elle ne voulait pas regarder. Les mots « Hinata Hyûga » se trouvait devant ses yeux et Ino se rendit compte à quel point il était tellement stupide d'hésiter à entrer. S'il était arrivé quelque chose à Hinata ou même à Sakura ou Tenten. Elle devait leur parler.

A contre cœur, elle se rapprocha de la porte et frappa trois faibles coups sur le bois. Puis, sans attendre de réponse, elle l'ouvrit doucement mais sans aucune hésitation.

Quand Ino entra dans la chambre, les trois jeunes filles levèrent les yeux vers elle et elle y lut de la surprise. Elle vit les yeux rougis de Tenten même si celle-ci détourna vite le regard. Ino referma la porte derrière et fit quelques pas vers le lit. Un silence embarrassé s'installa dans la pièce. Ino hésita à faire demi-tour. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire ni quoi faire mais elle savait que ses amies ne prendrait pas la parole en premier. Elle s'approcha encore du lit. Tenten avait toujours la tête baissée et se frottait les yeux. Ino choisit d'ignorer ce fait. Elle se tourna vers Hinata et Sakura qui la regardaient toujours avec étonnement. Elle baissa les yeux et détourna légèrement la tête. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de se décider enfin à parler.

« Je… je voulais savoir… j'ai apprit que… alors… je voulais savoir si… comment tu vas ? » marmonna -elle.

Hinata et Sakura se regardèrent et un large sourire illumina leurs visages. Elles n'avaient pas parlé avec Ino depuis des mois maintenant. Elles ne savaient même pas comment reprendre contact avec elle. Elles en avaient souvent parlé avec Tenten. Ino était leur amie. Elles n'aimaient être fâchées avec elle. La voir ainsi, devant elles, venir leur parler de son plein gré les emplissait de joie. Hinata se tourna vers la jolie blonde en souriant.

« Je vais bien. Ce n'était pas grand-chose. »

« Tant mieux » continua Ino d'une petite voix après un moment d'hésitation.

Le silence tomba de nouveau et personne ne sut quoi dire. Ino se balançait d'un pied à l'autre et gardait la tête baissée pour masquer un peu son trouble. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise et elle aurait préféré partir. Ce n'était pas facile pour elle de se tenir là, seule face aux autres alors qu'elle s'était jurée de ne plus leur parler jusqu'à ce qu'elles admettent qu'elles avaient tort à propos de Sai.

« Tu veux t'assoir ? » lui demanda Sakura au bout de quelques temps en priant de toutes ses forces pour qu'elle accepte.

Ino releva les yeux vers elle et leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle savait que Sakura était sincère. Une partie d'elle voulait se jeter dans ses bras, se mettre à pleurer et déclarer que toutes ces histoires étaient stupides et dignes d'enfants de cinq ans. Mais une autre partie d'elle ne parvenait pas à oublier les insinuations qu'elle avait proférées contre Sai et l'incitait à lui tourner le dos. Même si avec le temps, sa rancœur s'était un peu estompée, Ino n'était pas encore prête à revenir complètement vers elles comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Non, il faut que j'y aille… je… je dois y aller » répondit-elle en se détournant.

La jeune fille se précipita vers la porte. Elle ne voulait pas que Sakura, Hinata ou Tenten la retiennent. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elles lui demandent de rester. Elle savait, au fond d'elle, que leur amitié lui manquait. Mais elle ne voulait pas rester. Si elle les laissait la convaincre, ne serait-ce pas une sorte de trahison envers Sai ? Ino sortit de la chambre laissant les trois jeunes filles figées sur place.

Sakura sentie une vague d'espoir l'envahir. Ino avait été inquiète pour Hinata. Elle avait pris l'initiative de venir la voir. Sakura savait l'effort que cela avait du lui demander mais elle était venue. Elle n'était pas restée longtemps mais elle était venue. Elle ne les détestait peut être pas autant qu'avant. Peut être dans quelques temps accepterait-elle de reparler avec elle. Puis Sakura pensa à Sai et tout espoir s'évanouit. Elle savait que tant qu'il serait là, Ino ne reviendrait pas vers ses amies.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il était tard quand Tenten et Sakura avaient quitté la chambre d'Hinata pour aller se coucher. La petite Hyûga était à présent seule, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle repensait à sa journée. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'avoir peur. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir à la situation. Elle commençait seulement à réaliser à quel point elle avait eu de la chance et à quel point elle était passé prêt de la mort. Elle repensa à l'attaque. Elle n'avait presque rien vu. La fumée avait tout recouvert puis elle avait senti une douleur aiguë dans son abdomen. Elle s'était sentie tomber et puis plus rien. Tout était devenu noir. Elle ne se rappelait de rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille dans cette chambre, entourée d'infirmières. Maintenant qu'elle y songeait, de nombreuses questions se formaient dans son esprit. Les mêmes que celles qui hantaient les pensées et les conversations de tous les étudiants de l'école. Elle ne comprenait pas plus que les autres ce qui avait pu se passer. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Hinata sursauta. Elle se demanda qui pouvait venir la voir à une heure aussi tardive. Sa famille était repartie depuis longtemps et tout le monde devait être couché.

« Entrez » dit-elle d'une petite voix mal assurée.

La porte s'ouvrit et les yeux d'Hinata s'agrandir de surprise quand Naruto Uzumaki en personne referma la porte derrière lui. Il affichait son habituel sourire, quoiqu'un peu crispé et tenait ses mains derrière son dos. Il s'approcha du lit de la petite Hyûga qui tentait difficilement de garder son calme.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

« euh… oui… oui… ça… je… je veux dire… je vais bien ».

Hinata savait que son visage était rouge vif et elle se sentait stupide de réagir ainsi. Elle aurait voulut afficher un air calme et décontracté mais comme à chaque fois que Naruto se trouvait près d'elle, elle n'arrivait qu'à bafouiller une suite de mots incohérente. Naruto passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste distrait.

« En fait, je voulais… euh… tu sais… ce matin, tu disais… enfin quand vous parliez de l'admirateur secret de Sakura… tu disais que tu aurais voulu un admirateur qui t'offre des fleurs et… »

Hinata remua nerveusement dans son lit. Si elle avait pu se trouver en face de ses amies à ce moment là, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait été capable de leur faire. Quelle idée de dire une chose pareille ! La petite Hyûga baissa les yeux d'un air gêné. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle se sentait stupide.

« Tiens » dit soudain la voix de Naruto.

Hinata releva instinctivement la tête et se trouva nez à nez avec une petite marguerite. La fleur était minuscule mais pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, la jeune fille trouva la fleur magnifique. En fait, elle n'avait jamais vu une fleur aussi belle. Son cœur battait à une allure folle au point qu'elle pensait qu'il risquait de s'arrêter à chaque instant. D'une main tremblante, elle prit la marguerite entre ses doigts et l'approcha de son nez. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait n'était pas particulièrement agréable mais Hinata resta longtemps à sentir le faible parfum qui émanait de la fleur.

« Mer… merci » dit-elle sans oser relever les yeux.

Elle sentit le poids de Naruto quitter le lit à coté d'elle et elle tourna son regard violet vers lui.

« Bon… je vais te laisser… je vais aller me coucher… je repasserais demain… avec Sakura et Tenten » dit-il en passant une nouvelle fois ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds.

Hinata sentit la chaleur l'envahir et elle baissa les yeux en se disant que la couleur de son visage devait être visible à des kilomètres à la ronde. Naruto sourit et s'approcha de la porte qu'il ouvrit. Avant de sortir, il se retourna vers la jeune fille.

« Bonne nuit » dit-il.

« euh… oui… bonne… bonne nuit » bafouilla Hinata.

La porte se referma et la jeune Hyûga se laissa tomber sur son oreiller. Un grand sourire illuminait son visage. Elle aurait voulut crier, chanter, danser. Elle approcha de nouveau la petite marguerite de son nez et inspira profondément en fermant les yeux. Malgré la fatigue, Hinata Hyûga dormit très peu cette nuit là.

**Je tenais à remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir et ça m'a motivé pour poursuivre ma fic et poster ce chapitre le plus rapidement possible. J'espère donc qu'il vous plaira et j'attends vos impressions.**


	9. Chapter 9 : Grande nouvelle

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

_La porte se referma et la jeune Hyûga se laissa tomber sur son oreiller. Un grand sourire illuminait son visage. Elle aurait voulut crier, chanter, danser. Elle approcha de nouveau la petite marguerite de son nez et inspira profondément en fermant les yeux. Malgré la fatigue, Hinata Hyûga dormit très peu cette nuit là._

**Chapitre 9 : Grande nouvelle**

Madame Uwasa traversait à grands pas la rue principale du petit village tenant dans ses bras un panier de légumes à moitié plein. Sa longue chevelure brune flottait dans le vent au rythme de ses pas et un large sourire illuminait son visage le rendant un peu effrayant. Elle commença à ralentir lorsque l'hôtel Haruno entra dans son champ de vision avant de s'arrêter brusquement devant la porte. Le sourire de la femme s'élargit. Elle rayonnait de satisfaction.

Madame Uwasa et Madame Haruno se vouaient une rivalité sans limite depuis qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées au collège plus de trente ans auparavant. Elles ne se souvenaient plus exactement de la façon dont tout cela avait commencé mais depuis les deux femmes n'avaient jamais cessé leur petite guerre de voisinage. Cela allait de celle qui avait la plus belle jardinière devant sa porte à celle dont les enfants avaient les plus beaux vêtements. Tout était sujet de comparaison et aucune des deux femmes ne se privait jamais pour faire valoir sa réussite auprès de sa rivale. Leurs disputes étaient devenues légendaires dans le village. Elles se jalousaient et s'admiraient à la fois. Elles se haïssaient et se respectaient en même temps.

Quelques mois plus tôt, Madame Haruno avait remporté une grande victoire en annonçant que sa fille cadette allait entrer à Konoha High School. Bien sur, sur le moment, Madame Uwasa n'avait pas pu rivaliser. Ses enfants avaient tous abandonnés leurs études après le collège, comme la majorité des enfants du village. La nouvelle de l'entrée de la petite Sakura dans la plus prestigieuse école du pays avait fait beaucoup de bruit dans le village. Madame Haruno avait été très fière et Madame Uwasa avait dû reconnaitre qu'elle avait perdu cette bataille. Sa fierté avait mis plusieurs semaines à s'en remettre. Mais aujourd'hui, elle tenait sa revanche. Elle venait tout juste d'apprendre la nouvelle en se rendant au marché. Et quelle nouvelle. Yuna, la fille ainée des Haruno, allait se marier. Mais attention, pas avec n'importe qui. Avec Hisashi Akimoto, le fils de Hisamitsu Akimoto, l'ivrogne du village.

Le sourire de Madame Uwasa s'élargit encore lorsqu'elle poussa la porte du petit hôtel. Les Haruno étaient tombés bien bas dans l'échelle sociale. Sa propre fille, Tomoka, un peu plus âgée que Yuna, avait épousé le fils du deuxième plus grand vigneron de la région. Cette fois, Madame Uwasa savait qu'elle venait de remporter une victoire écrasante. C'est d'un pas conquérant qu'elle entra sur le territoire de son ennemi de toujours.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura était arrivée en avance et attendait seule devant la porte de la salle de classe. Le cours ne commençait que dans vingt minutes mais elle était tellement impatiente qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'arriver plus tôt. Elle avait déjà lu tous les livres que la bibliothèque de l'école possédait sur le sujet mais elle savait que ce n'était pas suffisant. La médecine était un domaine trop complexe et trop vaste pour que quiconque puisse l'apprendre à travers des livres. Les récents évènements n'avaient fait que confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà. Elle avait beaucoup de choses à apprendre pour pouvoir être utile aux autres et encore plus pour devenir eisei-nin. L'attaque qui avait eut lieu pendant le tournoi revenait sans cesse hanter ses rêves la nuit et elle ne voulait pas qu'une telle situation se reproduise. Elle ne voulait plus être faible et perdre ses moyens comme cela avait été le cas quinze jours plus tôt. Elle refusait l'idée de devoir toujours compter sur les autres. Sakura commença à faire les cents pas devant la porte en tentant de contenir son impatience.

Petit à petit, les autres élèves vinrent la rejoindre devant la porte. Des groupes se formèrent et chacun commença à discuter joyeusement. Sakura les regardait distraitement. Le seul changement positif qu'avait apporté l'attaque de l'Académie était que depuis ce jour, la jeune fille n'avait plus à subir les harcèlements constants des autres étudiants. Aujourd'hui, la majorité des élèves se contentaient de l'ignorer, de faire comme si elle n'existait pas ce qui ne la dérangeait pas vraiment. Elle ne craignait plus de se promener dans les couloirs et elle pouvait rester seule dans la bibliothèque sans risquer de se faire agresser. L'attaque de Konoha High School avait profondément marqué les esprits des élèves. En effet, de nombreux d'entre eux avaient été blessés, d'autres avaient été tués sur le coup ou encore avaient succombés à leurs blessures un peu plus tard. Pendant les jours qui avaient suivi, la peur avait régné en maitre dans l'école. Tous craignant une nouvelle attaque plus meurtrière. D'autant qu'aucune explication n'avait été donnée. Personne, parmi les étudiants ne savait ce qui s'était réellement passé. Les professeurs refusaient d'aborder le sujet sans que l'on sache si ce silence était du au fait qu'eux même ignoraient tout de la situation ou si c'était parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas en parler. Certains élèves avaient cherché à comprendre, avaient posé des questions mais aucune réponse ne leur avaient été donné. Aucune annonce n'avait été faite mis à part celle d'Orochimaru-sensei, au petit déjeuner, le lendemain de l'attaque. Il avait déclaré que l'état de santé de la directrice ne lui permettait pas de reprendre immédiatement ses fonctions et que c'était donc lui qui assurerait la transition. Cela avait étonné et effrayé beaucoup de monde. La force de la directrice était réputée. Elle faisait partie des meilleurs ninjas du pays. Que quelqu'un comme elle ait pu être touchée avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. Pourtant, les professeurs et le personnel de l'école avaient travaillé très durs pendant les jours qui avaient suivi pour que la situation redevienne à peu près normale et au bout d'une semaine, quand la majorité des blessés avaient pu être soigné, la vie à Konoha High School avait repris, presque comme avant. Les cours avaient de nouveau été dispensés aux élèves et la routine du quotidien s'était de nouveau installée. Pourtant, de nombreuses questions hantaient toujours l'esprit de Sakura comme ceux des autres élèves. Qui avaient attaqué Konoha High School ? Pourquoi ? Avaient-ils prévu d'attaquer à nouveau ? Comment la plus grande école de ninja du monde avait pu se laisser surprendre aussi facilement ? Sakura ne cessait de se répéter ses questions sans pouvoir en trouver de réponses. Elle ne comprenait pas comment une telle chose avait pu arriver. Le ou les responsables devaient être des ninjas, des gens qui connaissaient bien l'école et ses faiblesses. Ou alors des gens qui avaient agit au hasard, ce qui les rendaient particulièrement dangereux et imprévisibles.

Hinata vint rejoindre à Sakura quelques minutes avant le début du court l'obligeant à sortir de ses pensées.

« J'ai cru que j'allais être en retard pour le premier cours de médecine » dit la petite brune encore essoufflée par sa course.

Hinata s'était bien remise de ses blessures. Elle avait pu quitter sa chambre trois jours après l'attaque et seule une petite marque sur son abdomen rappelait les souvenirs de cette journée d'angoisse et de terreur qui avait failli être sa dernière. Sakura sourit. Elle était heureuse de se trouver en face de son amie.

Les deux jeunes filles entrèrent ensemble dans la salle de cours et se trouvèrent une place au premier rang. Sakura avait toujours voulu étudier la médecine. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle était entrée à Konoha High School mais les récents évènements semblaient avoir formé des vocations. Les élèves qui avaient choisi d'apprendre les bases de la médecine étaient plus nombreux que prévus et la salle était pleine au point que des tables avaient du être rajoutées pour pouvoir tous les contenir. Sakura aperçut Ino au fond de la salle et lui fit un petit signe de la tête auquel elle répondit brièvement. Les deux jeunes filles ne s'étaient pas reparlées depuis qu'Ino était venue voir Hinata après qu'elle ait été blessée mais leurs rapports étaient moins froids et distants qu'auparavant. La jolie blonde ne cherchait plus constamment à les éviter et les saluait parfois quand elles se croisaient dans les couloirs. Sakura espérait qu'avec le temps, leur relation redeviendrait amicale comme elle l'était au départ mais à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Ino, le visage de Sai apparaissait dans son esprit et la tristesse l'envahissait. Elle savait que tout cela ne pouvait pas finir autrement que mal.

Shizune entra dans la salle et referma la porte dernière elle. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de le demander. En temps normal, Tsunade enseignait elle-même la médecine aux élèves de première année. En effet, elle était reconnue comme étant l'une des meilleures eisei-nin du monde ninjas, les étudiants ne pouvaient donc pas espérer meilleur professeur pour débuter. Pourtant, la situation actuelle ne permettait pas à la directrice de dispenser son enseignement et c'était donc Shizune qui avait été chargée de la remplacer. Celle-ci laissa son regard faire le tour de la classe afin de savoir qui allait être ses élèves. Puis, elle s'assit derrière son bureau et ouvrit le livre qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke était assis contre un arbre au fond du jardin principal, loin des autres étudiants, tout prêt de la forêt, profitant des derniers beaux jours de décembre. Neji était en cours de médecine pendant que Sai était parti rattraper un cours d'histoire auquel il n'avait pas pu assister la semaine dernière. Sasuke devait donc supporter les bavardages incessants de Karin qui s'était installé en face de lui et ne semblait pas décidée à se taire. Il ferma les yeux et tenta d'ignorer le son de la voix de la jeune fille. Bientôt, il n'entendit plus que le bruit du vent et le léger chant des oiseaux qui volaient autour de lui. Il se sentait bien.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi Uchiha traversait le grand parc qui longeait le bâtiment principal de l'Académie en regardant distraitement autour de lui. A sa gauche, un groupe de filles de son année le montrait du doigt en gloussant. A sa droite, un autre groupe de filles, cette fois, de première année, se cachaient derrière un massif de roses pour mieux le regarder. Itachi fit semblant de ne pas les voir et poursuivit son chemin en accélérant le pas. Il croisa deux filles de sa classe qui le saluèrent en rougissant. Il s'obligea à leur répondre, se disant que les ignorer serait mauvais pour son image. Pourtant, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, Itachi Uchiha n'était pas d'humeur à supporter les niaiseries des filles de son école. La lettre de son père, pleine de reproches et d'insinuations, était encore froissée entre ses doigts. Il s'excusa auprès des jeunes filles sans même écouter leurs supplications de rester un peu avec elles et repris ses recherches. Il fallait qu'il le trouve. Soudain, une silhouette familière se dessina un peu plus loin, adossée à un arbre en retrait des autres. Itachi accéléra encore l'allure et se rapprocha de lui.

« Sasuke, il faut qu'on parle » dit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux lorsque la voix grave de son frère retentit tout prêt de lui. Il les referma presque aussitôt en voyant le visage d'Itachi et soupira profondément avant de se lever. Quelques secondes plus tôt il se sentait bien. A présent, il était sur le point d'exploser.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix dans laquelle résonnait toute la haine qu'il éprouvait pour son frère.

Itachi tourna les yeux vers Karin et lui offrit un sourire qui aurait suffit à faire flancher un rocher.

« Tu peux nous laisser ? » demanda-t-il à la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges avec un regard charmeur sans voir l'air dégouté de son frère.

La jeune fille le regarda avec méfiance avant de se tourner vers Sasuke. Comme toujours, il ne lui accorda pas un regard. Il fixait son frère avec répugnance comme s'il avait pu le tuer d'un simple regard. Elle baissa les yeux et choisit de partir. Il valait mieux ne pas être dans les parages lorsque ces deux là étaient ensemble. Itachi attendit que Karin se soit éloignée avant de faire face à son jeune frère. Il tenta d'afficher un air supérieur mais Sasuke ne semblait pas en être affecté.

« Je viens de recevoir une lettre de notre père » dit-il.

« Et alors ? » demanda le plus jeune des Uchiha en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

« Il dit que tu ne veux pas venir à la réunion de Noël » continua Itachi.

« Et alors ? » répéta Sasuke d'une voix parfaitement calme et maitrisée.

« Il me charge de te dire que si tu t'obstines à ne pas vouloir venir, il viendra lui-même te chercher »

Sasuke eut un petit rire ironique.

« Il viendra lui-même me chercher » dit-il d'une voix pleine de défi, « j'aimerais vraiment voir ça »

« Sasuke » tenta de le raisonner son frère, « tu sais très bien que le clan se réuni tous les ans à Noël. Tu ne peux pas rater ça. Tout le monde sera là. »

« Raison de plus pour que je ne vienne pas » se contenta de répondre le jeune Uchiha.

« Sasuke » répéta Itachi d'un ton qui se voulait à présent menaçant.

« Ecoute, si tu veux aller ramper devant le clan, tu fais ce que tu veux mais ne me demandes pas te faire la même chose. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais voir ces soit disant membres de ma famille alors que la seule chose qui les intéresse c'est de savoir si je n'ai pas taché la grande réputation des Uchiha » répliqua Sasuke d'une voix dure, dénuée de toute émotion.

Les deux frères restèrent un moment face à face à se regarder d'un air menaçant. Puis Sasuke repris la parole.

« Si c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire, je vais y aller maintenant » dit-il en s'éloignant sans un regard en arrière.

Son visage était calme mais ses poings étaient serrés. Comment pouvait-on imaginer qu'il puisse ne serait-ce qu'avoir envie de les voir ? Il les haïssait tous sans exception. Son père. Sa mère. Son frère. Ses oncles. Ses tantes. Tous. Tous ceux qui le regardaient de haut et ne le voyaient que comme un moins que rien. Un jour, il surpasserait son frère. Un jour, il les surpasserait tous. Ils seraient obligés de le reconnaitre comme un membre à part entière du clan. Il ne baisserait jamais la tête devant eux. Il ne les laisserait jamais lui dicter sa conduite.

Itachi regarda Sasuke s'éloigner en imaginant la tête que ferait leur père quand il apprendrait que celui-ci ne viendrait pas. Il s'attendait déjà au reproches qui seraient formulées à son égard. Ce serait de sa faute. C'était toujours de sa faute parce qu'il était l'ainé. Il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son jeune frère et la façon dont il parvenait à faire ce qui lui plaisait sans se soucier de ce que pensait le clan. Lui-même n'en avait jamais été capable.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura et Hinata sortirent épuisées mais ravies de leur premier cours de médecine. Shizune-sensei s'était révélée être un excellent professeur bien que très exigeant. Elle leur avait d'abord expliqué le contenu du programme puis, ils avaient commencé à étudier les techniques de base de guérison. Sakura avait reconnu la technique qu'avait utilisé Sasuke pour soigner Hinata et elle avait été encore plus impressionnée lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte de la difficulté de celle-ci. La jeune fille s'était exercée avec Hinata et au bout de deux heures, elle avait réussi à maitriser la plupart des techniques de base que Shizune-sensei leur avaient montrées.

Lorsque les deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans le réfectoire pour déjeuner, leurs amis étaient déjà installés à une table et Naruto entamait son troisième bol de ramens pendant que Tenten demandait à Shikamaru ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire pendant les vacances de Noël qui approchaient. Sakura et Hinata prirent place à coté de leurs amis et commencèrent à manger avec appétit.

« Alors, ce premier cours ? » demanda Tenten en se tournant vers les deux jeunes filles.

Hinata commença à raconter à Tenten ce qu'elles avaient appris mais Sakura n'écoutait plus. Shizune venait de distribuer le courrier du jour et elle tenait entre ses mains une lettre qui portait l'écriture soignée et régulière de sa sœur. Elle l'ouvrit à la hâte et ses yeux s'agrandir au fur et à mesure où elle la lisait.

« Bonjour petite sœur,

J'espère que tu vas bien, que la situation à Konoha s'est calmée et que ton amie s'est bien remise de ses blessures. Nous sommes tous très inquiets ici depuis ta dernière lettre alors ne tardes pas trop à nous donner de tes nouvelles.

Ici, tout va bien. Noah n'arrête pas de nous demander quand est ce que tu rentres, maman et Madame Uwasa se sont encore disputées sur la place du marché ce matin et papa a enfin réparé la fuite du toit. Quant à moi, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer. Je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire. C'est quelque chose qui me rend vraiment heureuse. J'aurais tellement voulu te l'apprendre de vive voix. Sakura, je vais me marier avec Hisashi Akimoto. Je sais que ça peut paraitre étrange et que les gens ont beaucoup de préjugés sur lui à cause de son père mais tu peux me croire, c'est vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable. En tout cas, le mariage aura lieu un peu avant Noël (le 22) et comme tu seras en vacances, j'aimerais vraiment que tu puisses être là. Je dois aller chercher ma robe le 20 à Konoha, je pensais donc venir te chercher en même temps. Est-ce possible ? Cela fait tellement longtemps que nous n'avons pas parlé toutes les deux.

Donnes moi une réponse rapidement. Je t'embrasse et espère te voir bientôt.

Transmets mes amitiés à tes amies.

Yuna. »

Lorsque Sakura releva les yeux de la lettre, elle se rendit compte que Hinata et Tenten la fixaient avec intensité.

« Une bonne nouvelle ? » demanda Tenten en souriant.

« Ma sœur » commença la jeune fille en souriant, « elle va se marier. »

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent rapidement et le premier jour des vacances de Noël arriva en même temps que la neige, froide et épaisse. Sakura était assise sur son lit pendant que Tenten et Hinata préparaient leurs bagages. Elle regardait les gros flocons blancs tomber et recouvrir les jardins de l'Académie devenue presque méconnaissable. Comme la majorité des étudiants, Hinata et Tenten retournaient auprès de leurs familles pendant les vacances et les jeunes filles étaient à la fois heureuses de rentrer chez elles et tristes de se quitter. Tenten ferma sa valise et vint s'assoir à coté de Sakura.

« C'est étrange de se dire qu'on ne va pas se voir pendant plus d'une semaine alors qu'on vient de passer des mois sans se quitter » dit-elle songeuse.

« C'est seulement une semaine » dit Hinata en relevant les yeux vers elle, « et puis on se revoit bientôt chez Sakura. »

Sakura avait toujours apprécié le fait que ses parents tiennent un hôtel. Cela lui permettait d'inviter facilement ses amies. Les trois jeunes filles avaient en effet prévu de passer leurs derniers jours de vacances ensemble chez la famille Haruno et elles attendaient cela avec impatience. Sakura regarda Hinata glisser avec précautions une petite marguerite séchée entre deux pantalons et elle sourit. Depuis quelques temps la petite Hyûga s'était découvert une passion pour les marguerites. Elle en gardait toujours une précieusement avec elle où qu'elle aille et elle fronçait les sourcils dès qu'elle voyait un étudiant maltraiter ces fleurs dans un des jardins. Sakura ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait ce soudain attrait mais elle se promit de lui demander la prochaine fois qu'elles se verraient.

La jeune fille accompagna ses amies jusqu'à la grille qui marquait l'entrée de Konoha High School, leurs gros manteaux parvenant tout juste à les protéger du froid. Elles s'enlacèrent quelques instants. Hinata eut beaucoup de mal à empêcher ses larmes de couler et elles se promirent de s'écrire rapidement. Puis, lorsqu'elle ne distingua plus les grosses voitures qui avaient emportées ses amies, Sakura rejoignit le dortoir. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Ino était partie ce matin bien avant le levé du jour. Elle était seule. La chambre lui paraissait tellement vide et froide.

En fin d'après midi, elle se décida à se lever pour aller manger. Le réfectoire était presque vide. La salle qui habituellement résonnait des sons des conversations et des rires, paraissait triste et sombre. Seuls les élèves qui restaient à l'Académie pendant les vacances étaient présents. Sakura parcourut la pièce du regard et elle remarqua soudain que Naruto était là. Elle se dirigea donc dans sa direction.

« Tu ne rentres pas chez toi ? » demanda la jeune fille quand elle se fut assise en face de lui.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et son regard s'assombrit. Puis, un sourire illumina son visage et il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Bah… tu sais… je vivais dans un orphelinat… alors, je n'ai pas vraiment de chez moi ».

Il souriait mais Sakura voyait que le sujet l'attristait. Elle se demanda ce que cela pouvait faire de ne pas avoir de famille. C'était un sentiment qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre étant donné qu'elle avait une famille aimante qui prenait soin d'elle. Naruto était quelqu'un qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Il était certes exubérant et en faisait parfois trop mais il était profondément gentil. Il méritait vraiment qu'on prenne soin de lui. Sakura eut une petite pensée pour Hinata et son amour inconditionnel pour le jeune homme et un détail lui revint en mémoire.

« Tu savais que Hinata se passionnait pour les marguerites ? » lui demanda-t-elle sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

« Ah… oui… euh, non, je ne savais pas ».

Sakura le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il paraissait gêné. C'était très étrange de voir Naruto Uzumaki rougir. Elle ne savait pas que cela pouvait lui arriver. Elle sourit. Y aurait-il un quelconque rapport entre lui et la nouvelle passion de la petite Hyûga ? Sakura n'eut pas le temps de s'étendre sur la question. Temari, Gaara et Kanguro vinrent les rejoindre à la table.

« Vous êtes encore là ? » leur demanda Naruto avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de s'assoir.

« Nous ne partons que demain matin » expliqua Temari.

« Notre père à quelques affaires à régler avant de venir nous prendre » continua Kanguro.

Il était tard quand Sakura regagna sa chambre mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se coucher. Les placards de ses amies étaient vides comme leurs lits. Elle s'allongea et ferma les yeux tentant d'oublier sa solitude. Dans trois jours, elle serait chez elle. Puis, elle repensa à Naruto et son coeur se serra. La vie était parfois tellement injuste.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura fut réveillée par les premiers rayons du soleil. Il était tôt mais elle se leva sans hésiter. Elle avait promis d'aller saluer Temari avant son départ et même si elle était un peu honteuse de l'avouer, elle voulait voir Gaara une dernière fois avant qu'il ne parte. Elle se prépara rapidement, pris son gros manteau blanc et sortit de la chambre en courant pour rejoindre les autres dans le réfectoire où ils prenaient déjà leur petit déjeuner. Ils mangèrent dans un silence complet seulement ponctué par le bruit que faisait Naruto en mangeant ses céréales. Le soleil commençait tout juste à faire fondre la neige quand ils quittèrent le bâtiment principal en direction de la grille d'entrée. La voiture des Sabaku les attendait déjà devant la grille et Sakura se mordit la lèvre en réalisant qu'elle aurait aimé qu'elle soit un peu plus en retard. Temari l'enlaça puis se jeta au cou de Naruto sans aucune gêne. Kanguro lui fit un signe de la tête et serra la main du jeune Uzumaki. Puis se fut au tour de Gaara. Comme son frère, il serra la main de Naruto et s'approcha de Sakura d'un pas lent. La jeune fille remonta le col de sa veste pour masquer un peu son visage qui devait avoir rougit. Soudain, il leva la main et la passa sur les cheveux de la jeune Haruno en les ébouriffant légèrement. Elle ferma les yeux.

« Tu avais de la neige dans les cheveux » dit-il d'une voix monocorde avant de s'éloigner en inclinant légèrement la tête vers elle en signe de salut.

Elle le regarda monter dans la voiture, contente qu'il soit trop loin pour entendre les battements de son cœur qui tambourinait contre sa poitrine à un rythme beaucoup trop élevé pour être normal. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle reprit le chemin de l'Académie avec Naruto. Elle n'avait fait que quelques pas quand elle se retrouva face à Sasuke Uchiha qui la regardait d'un air à la fois mauvais et dédaigneux. Elle eut un mauvais pressentiment. Un Sasuke Uchiha qui perd son calme est un Sasuke Uchiha qu'il vaut mieux éviter de contrarier.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke traversait le jardin au pas de course, rageant contre la neige qui marquait ses pas et ne l'aidait pas à passer inaperçu. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à éviter son frère qui le harcelait à chaque fois qu'il réussissait à lui mettre la main dessus. Pourtant, le jeune Uchiha n'avait pas cédé. Il n'irait pas à cette réunion de famille, peu importe les menaces d'Itachi ou les représailles qu'il risquait d'obtenir de la part de son père.

Le jeune homme ralentit l'allure lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était seul et qu'Itachi ne l'avait pas suivit. Il prit la direction de la forêt pour rejoindre la petite clairière que lui seul connaissait et où il savait qu'il trouverait le calme dont il avait besoin. Il longea le bâtiment principal, emprunta l'allée centrale et bifurqua à gauche entre les massifs de roses enneigés. Soudain, il s'arrêta. Des bruits de voix se firent entendre un peu plus loin et il devint attentif. Il connaissait ses voix. Sasuke se retourna dans leur direction. Temari Sabaku venait de se jeter dans les bras de Naruto Uzumaki qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver. Puis Kanguro Sabaku lui serra la main et adressa un petit signe de la tête à Sakura Haruno auquel la jeune fille répondit poliment. Puis Gaara Sabaku serra à son tour la main du jeune blond avant de s'approcher de Sakura. Sasuke avait l'impression de la scène au ralentit. Sakura remonta le col de son manteau. Son visage était devenu rouge et elle baissait légèrement les yeux comme si elle était gênée. Puis Gaara passa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille et elle ferma les yeux. Pourquoi fermait-elle les yeux ? Malgré lui, Sasuke sentit son humeur se détériorer encore plus et il ne bougea pas lorsque Sakura et Naruto s'éloignèrent de la grille pour venir dans sa direction.

Lorsque Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke se retrouvèrent face à face, une atmosphère plus glaciale que la neige s'immisça entre eux. Sasuke regardait les deux autres d'un air qu'il voulait parfaitement indifférent et tenta du mieux qu'il pouvait de masquer sa mauvaise humeur qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. Depuis quelque temps, il ne se reconnaissait plus. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de se laisser emporter par ses émotions. Il avait toujours réussi à rester froid et distant quelle que soit la situation. Pourtant, depuis qu'il était entré à Konoha High School, il avait l'impression de ne plus être le maitre de lui-même et cela le mettait hors de lui. Il tenta tout de même d'afficher un visage froid et méprisant.

Sakura réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Le mieux à faire dans ce genre de situation était évidemment de passer son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Elle savait pertinemment que si elle commençait à parler avec Sasuke cela se terminerait comme à chaque fois par un massacre verbal et elle n'avait pas envie de cela. D'abord parce qu'il avait sauvé la vie de Hinata et que malgré la difficulté que représentait pour elle le fait de l'admettre, elle lui en était reconnaissante. Ensuite, parce qu'elle commençait à être lassée de leurs disputes incessantes qu'elle trouvait un peu stupides. Enfin, parce qu'elle avait déjà utilisé contre lui toutes les insultes, critiques et reproches qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle était à présent un peu à cours d'arguments. Pourtant, à l'heure actuelle, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver un moyen de s'esquiver.

Sasuke réfléchissait au meilleur sujet qui pourrait blesser la jeune fille qui se trouvait en face de lui. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il avait une irrésistible envie de s'en prendre à elle et de l'enerver. Au moment où il allait lui lancer une réplique cinglante, une voix résonna prêt d'eux.

« Sakura »

Les trois jeunes gens se retournèrent au même moment et la surprise laissa place à la tension qui régnait précédemment entre eux. Une jeune femme arrivait dans leur direction. Elle devait avoir quelques années de plus qu'eux. Elle avait de longs cheveux roses et de grands yeux verts pétillants. Sasuke pensa qu'elle ressemblait vaguement à Sakura en plus âgée. Elles étaient surement de la même famille.

« Grande sœur » s'exclama alors Sakura en se précipitant vers la nouvelle venue et en se jetant dans ses bras.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'enlacèrent un long moment devant les deux garçons immobiles qui ne savaient pas vraiment comment réagir. Puis elle se séparèrent et se regardèrent d'un regard plein d'affection que Sasuke n'avait encore jamais vu dans les yeux de quelqu'un.

« Je croyais que tu n'arrivais que demain » dit Sakura d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.

« La boutique de robe a appelé hier pour me dire que la robe serait prête plus tôt et que je pouvais venir la chercher ce matin alors je suis venue. Tu m'en veux ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement inquiet.

La plus jeune des Haruno se jeta de nouveau dans les bras de sa sœur et l'enlaça longuement sous le regard pensif de Sasuke qui regardait les deux femmes avec étonnement. C'était étrange. Jamais sa famille ne se montrait d'affection. Toute émotion était plutôt considérée comme un signe de faiblesse. Pourtant Sakura et sa sœur ne devaient pas penser la même chose car elles ne cachaient pas leur affection l'une pour l'autre. Le jeune homme réprima une grimace de dégout en s'imaginant enlacer Itachi. Plutôt mourir pensa-t-il en secouant la tête pour chasser cette image d'horreur de son esprit.

Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient à présent rapprochées des garçons. La plus âgée avait passé son bras autour des épaules de sa jeune sœur et les scrutait d'un œil amusé.

« Ce sont tes amis ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquisiteur.

Sakura ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Certes Naruto était son ami mais Sasuke… il n'était plus vraiment son ennemi mais il n'était pas devenu son ami pour autant loin de là. Pourtant, elle se voyait mal annoncer sur le ton de la conversation qu'ils n'étaient pas amis. Heureusement, Naruto lui enleva la possibilité de répondre. Le jeune homme semblait avoir passé outre la surprise. Il affichait à présent un sourire joyeux et il tendit la main vers la sœur de son amie.

« Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki. Je suis en première année comme Sakura. »

« Yuna Haruno » répondit la jeune femme en lui tendant la main à son tour.

Naruto parvint rapidement à être à l'aise avec Yuna. Bien qu'elle soit plus âgée que lui, elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa jeune sœur aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Elle riait des mêmes choses avec le même rire. Sa voix était douce, généreuse et agréable à entendre. Il n'était pas difficile de voir que Yuna était quelqu'un de gentil et d'affectueux. Il plaisantèrent ensemble pendant quelques minutes quand Sakura se mit à éternuer.

« Il vaut mieux qu'on rentre à l'intérieur » dit Naruto en la regardant, « on va tous finir par attraper froid »

C'est en se tournant vers le bâtiment principal de l'Académie que Yuna remarqua Sasuke. Elle l'avait vu en arrivant mais il s'était un peu éloigner du groupe si bien que la joie de retrouver sa petite sœur lui avait fait oublier le jeune homme. Il la regardait à présent de ses yeux froids. Elle ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qu'il pensait à cet instant. Elle sut seulement qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être avec eux. Elle sourit.

Sasuke avait voulu s'éloigner pendant que les autres regardaient ailleurs, pendant que Naruto se présentait mais il n'avait pas réussit à bouger. Il se contentait de les regarder en tentant de comprendre leur comportement. Les deux sœurs semblaient si proches, si naturelles. Cet étalage public de sentiments était quelque chose d'inconnue pour lui. Soudain Sakura éternua et Naruto proposa de rentrer. Ils se tournèrent alors tous vers lui, semblant se rappeler de sa présence. Le jeune homme se sentit idiot. Il regretta de ne pas être parti. Puis il croisa les yeux de Yuna Haruno qui lui sourit. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa sœur. Les mêmes cheveux. Les mêmes yeux verts émeraudes. Le même sourire que sa sœur. Ce sourire qui le faisait tressaillir et le rendait incapable de penser normalement.

« Tu es aussi un ami de Sakura ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Les yeux du jeune homme croisèrent ceux de la cadette des Haruno. Etaient-ils amis ? Non. Qu'étaient-ils alors ? Il choisit d'ignorer la question et tendit la main à la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer complètement.

« Sasuke Uchiha » dit-il d'une voix calme et sur.

Il vit les yeux de Yuna s'agrandirent un bref instant. De toute évidence, elle avait déjà entendu parler des Uchiha mais elle ne fit pas de commentaires.

« Enchantée » dit-elle simplement.

Ensemble, ils prirent la direction de l'Académie, Sasuke marchant légèrement en retrait des autres, observant les deux sœurs. Sakura souriait, riait, parlait à toute vitesse, débordant d'énergie. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Elle était… belle tout simplement.

Sakura était heureuse que sa sœur soit venue plus tôt. Elle lui avait tellement manqué. Elle commença à lui poser des questions sur son mariage et l'avancement des préparatifs. Yuna était heureuse et amoureuse, c'était évident. Naruto se joignit à la conversation sans difficulté.

« Et vous, qu'allez vous faire pendant les vacances ? » demanda soudain Yuna aux deux garçons au moment où ils passaient la porte du bâtiment central de l'école.

Naruto passa une nouvelle fois la main dans ses cheveux comme à chaque fois qu'il était embarrassé.

« Je pense que je vais m'entrainer. Un ninja tel que moi ne prend jamais de repos » dit-il en mettant les mains sur ses hanches.

Yuna eut un sourire amusé avant de se tourner vers Sasuke.

Le jeune homme aurait beaucoup aimé trouver un prétexte pour retourner dans sa chambre et se retrouver seul. Il n'avait nullement l'intention de rester avec ces gens qu'il connaissait à peine mais les autres avaient eu la fâcheuse idée de s'arrêter devant la porte d'entrée ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix que celui de répondre à l'interrogatoire.

« Sais pas » dit-il d'une voix dure espérant faire comprendre à la jeune femme que la discussion était finie.

Pourtant, elle sembla réfléchir. Son regard passa de lui à Naruto, de Naruto à lui.

« Donc, vous restez tous les deux ici… pour Noël » dit-elle plus pour elle-même.

Sasuke ne voyait pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir ni en quoi cela la concernait et il s'apprêta à lui dire qu'il devait partir quand elle reprit la parole d'une voix assurée.

« Vous voulez venir chez nous pour les vacances ? »

**Voilà le neuvième chapitre. Il est assez long mais je tenais à ce qu'il se termine à ce moment là :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira. En tout cas merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir. J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires sur ce chapitre.**


	10. Chapter 10 : Attentats

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

_« Donc, vous restez tous les deux ici… pour Noël » dit-elle plus pour elle-même._

_Sasuke ne voyait pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir ni en quoi cela la concernait et il s'apprêta à lui dire qu'il devait partir quand elle reprit la parole d'une voix assurée._

_« Vous voulez venir chez nous pour les vacances ? »_

**Chapitre 10 : Attentats**

Sakura tourna vers sa sœur une mine affolée. Yuna disait souvent ce qui lui passait par la tête sans réfléchir. Elle avait souvent des idées étranges mais là, elle venait de faire vraiment fort. Inviter Naruto Uzumaki à son mariage et à passer Noël chez eux était une chose. Sakura y avait d'ailleurs vaguement pensé en apprenant que Naruto resterait seul à l'Académie pour Noël. Mais inviter Sasuke Uchiha en était une autre. Sakura tourna lentement la tête vers le jeune homme espérant du plus profond de son cœur qu'il déclinerait l'invitation.

Sasuke fut surpris par la proposition de la jeune femme. De toute évidence, Sakura ne lui avait pas parlé de leurs rapports houleux. Mais ce qui étonna le plus le jeune homme fut que la jeune Haruno était sincère. Elle lui proposait de venir passer les vacances chez elle comme elle l'aurait fait avec n'importe qui. Il ne voyait aucune arrière-pensées dans ses yeux. Elle ne cherchait pas à se faire bien voir des Uchiha. Elle devait juste penser que ça lui ferait plaisir. D'ailleurs, comment pouvait-elle penser ainsi ? Comment pouvait-elle imaginer qu'il aurait envie de passer ses vacances dans un village éloigné de tout avec une fille qu'il ne supportait pas, qui l'empêchait de raisonner convenablement et lui faisait perdre ses moyens au moment où il s'y attendait le moins ? Sasuke s'apprêtait à refuser dédaigneusement l'invitation lorsqu'une autre facette de la proposition apparut dans son esprit. Il voyait clairement la tête que ferait son père et les membres de son clan s'ils apprenaient qu'il n'était pas venu à leur petite réunion de famille pour se rendre dans un village perdu au milieu de nul par, dans une famille sans rang ni noblesse qui n'avait peut être jamais entendu parler des Uchiha. Un sourire sadique presque imperceptible se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme. Il croisa les yeux de Sakura qui le regardait avec horreur et le souvenir de la jeune fille rougissant quand les doigts de Gaara Sabaku avaient effleuré ses cheveux lui revint en mémoire. Si en plus, il pouvait lui gâcher ses vacances, il n'en serait que plus heureux.

« D'accord » dit-il simplement alors que Yuna Haruno lui offrait un magnifique sourire.

Naruto réfléchissait intensément à la proposition de Yuna. Il aimait beaucoup l'idée d'aller passer ses vacances dans la famille de Sakura. Il appréciait la jeune fille avec qui il était ami et il savait qu'il serait très bien accueilli. D'un autre coté, Yuna allait se marier et même si cela n'avait jamais été le cas pour lui, il savait que Noël était une fête familiale. Il ne voulait pas imposer sa présence. Il ne voulait pas les gêner. Plongé dans ses réflexions, il entendit tout de même la réponse de Sasuke et elle fut tout à fait différente de ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Non, il ne rêvait pas. Sasuke Uchiha venait d'accepter de passer ses vacances chez Sakura Haruno. Les deux jeunes gens ne se supportaient pas. Leurs rencontres prenaient toujours des allures de combats de boxes. Pourtant, il avait accepté ? Comment avait-il pu accepter ? Naruto fixait Sasuke pour tenter de comprendre son choix mais le visage du jeune Uchiha ne trahissait nullement ses pensées.

« Et toi Naruto, tu viens ? » demanda de nouveau Yuna l'obligeant à revenir à la réalité.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, croisant au passage le regard de Sakura qui semblait à présent le supplier d'accepter à son tour. Il passa une nouvelle fois ses doigts dans ses cheveux d'un geste nerveux.

« Euh… oui… oui… pourquoi pas ? » dit-il d'un ton peu assuré en souriant.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura lançait rageusement ses affaires dans sa valise.

« Je n'en reviens pas que tu ais invité Sasuke Uchiha à venir à la maison » s'exclama-t-elle en ramassant un jean qu'elle avait lancé avec plus de force que prévu et qui avait atterri à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Quoi ? Il m'a l'air charmant ce jeune homme » répondit calmement Yuna en regardant sa jeune sœur avec amusement.

« Charmant. Attends, on parle de Sasuke Uchiha là. Un rhinocéros pourrait être charmant. Pas lui »

Sakura referma sa valise et commença à ranger les affaires qui trainaient un peu partout dans la chambre pendant que Yuna la regardait avec tendresse.

« Je croyais que c'était lui qui t'avait aidé à soigner ton amie… Hinata, c'est ça ? »

Sakura s'immobilisa, se sentant soudain honteuse. C'est vrai qu'il l'avait aidé. Il avait même tout fait étant donné qu'elle s'était contentée de regarder. Elle s'en voulait suffisamment pour ça d'ailleurs. Ce jour là, elle avait cédé à la panique et s'il n'avait pas été là…

« Oui, c'est vrai » dit-elle d'une petite voix, « mais, ce n'est pas une raison pour l'inviter » ajouta-t-elle en retrouvant brusquement sa mauvaise humeur.

Yuna sourit en se demandant ce qu'avait bien put faire Sasuke Uchiha pour s'attirer les foudres de sa sœur. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, ses yeux observant vaguement le plafond de la chambre.

« De toute façon, c'est trop tard maintenant » dit l'ainée des Haruno en souriant.

Sakura venait de finir de ranger ses affaires et elle vint s'assoir sur le lit avant de s'allonger à coté de sa sœur. Les deux jeunes filles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis plusieurs mois. Bien sur, elles avaient échangé de nombreuses lettres mais le papier ne pouvait pas égaler le fait d'être étendues l'une à coté de l'autre. Elles restèrent silencieuses un long moment, appréciant le simple fait d'être ensemble. Puis Sakura rompit le silence. Une question lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'elle avait reçu la lettre de Yuna.

« Au fait, comment tu as réussi à convaincre papa et maman de te laisser te marier avec Hisashi. Ca n'a pas du être facile avec son père. »

Le sourire de Yuna s'élargit. En fait, ça n'avait pas été si difficile. Au départ, le père de Hisashi, Hisamitsu Akimoto était un villageois sans problème, ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. Il vivait avec sa femme et son fils et tenait un petit bar dans le centre du village. Mais, environ dix ans auparavant, sa femme était tombée malade. Elle était morte après de nombreuses semaines de souffrances et d'agonie et le pauvre homme n'avait jamais supporté ce départ tragique. Il avait délaissé son fils et avait tenté de soigner son chagrin dans l'alcool. Les gens du village avaient voulut l'aider. Certains lui avaient proposé de l'héberger quelques temps. D'autres avaient offert leur aide au bar. Il avait refusé. Il s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Il s'était coupé de la vie du village, sombrant un peu plus chaque jour. En peu de temps, il était devenu tellement dépendant de l'alcool qu'il en était dangereux. Les gens avaient commencé à le surveiller après qu'il se soit laissé emporter par plusieurs crises de folie, déambulant et criant à travers le village. On pouvait lire la pitié dans les yeux des gens. Personne ne savait comment l'aider. Puis, on avait commencé à l'éviter et la crainte avait remplacé la pitié quand, sous l'emprise de l'alcool, il avait tenté d'agresser des jeunes filles du village. La peur et la colère avaient vite pris place dans le cœur des habitants et Hisamitsu Akimoto était devenu un être que chacun tentait d'oublier.

Son fils en avait beaucoup souffert. Il avait du affronter la mort de sa mère alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Puis, il avait été confronté à la perdition de son père, subissant ses coups en silence. Madame Haruno et Madame Akimoto avaient été de grandes amies quand cette dernière était encore en vie. La mère de Sakura et de Yuna s'était donc un peu occupé de Hisashi, le laissant dormir à l'hôtel quand son père, trop saoul, l'avait battu jusqu'au sang. Hisashi avait deux ans de plus que Yuna et les deux enfants étaient devenus amis. Puis, quand Hisashi avait eu seize ans, il avait quitté le village. Personne ne savait où il était allé, ni ce qu'il avait fait pendant ses quatre années d'absence. De nombreuses rumeurs avaient circulées sur son compte. Mais, un an auparavant, il était finalement revenu et il avait décidé de reprendre le bar de son père. Les villageois n'étaient pas ravis de son retour et il avait été très difficile pour lui de gagner leur confiance en tant que fils de Hisamitsu Akimoto et déserteur du village. D'autant plus, qu'il n'avait pas raconté ce qu'il l'avait incité à partir, ni ce qu'il avait fait avant de revenir. Mais il n'avait pas baissé les bras. Il avait travaillé dur, se moquant des commérages et Yuna l'avait aidé. En tant qu'amie d'enfance, elle ne lui avait pas tourné le dos.

Yuna avait souvent parlé de lui à Sakura mais l'avait toujours dépeint comme un ami cher. Pourtant, ils étaient devenus proches. Très proches. Et maintenant, ils allaient se marier. Sakura imaginaient très bien comment la nouvelle avait du être accueilli dans le village. Les mauvaises langues avaient du beaucoup parler. Elle regarda sa sœur intensément. Celle-ci souriait toujours quand elle se tourna vers elle.

« Disons que je ne leur ai pas vraiment laissé le choix » dit-elle d'une voix calme, « j'ai utilisé ce que l'on pourrait appeler la méthode forte. Soit, ils me laissaient me marier et tout se passait bien soit je me mariais quand même sans leur accord. »

Sakura sourit. Elle savait que ses parents ne se seraient jamais vraiment opposés au mariage de Yuna mais ils voulaient la mettre ne garde. Ils voulaient qu'elle soit heureuse et ils étaient inquiets. Hisashi avait très bien put passer quatre années en tant que tueur sanguinaire et revenir parce qu'il était recherché. Personne ne le savait. Mais Yuna lui faisait confiance. Elle savait qui il était sans avoir besoin de connaitre tout de lui. Un jour, il lui parlerait. Quand il serait prêt. Peut être d'ailleurs, n'y avait-il rien d'extraordinaire à savoir. Peut être avait-il seulement voyagé, découvert le monde. Elle ne savait pas et elle s'en fichait.

Des coups retentirent à la porte et les jeunes filles se levèrent.

« Surement Naruto » dit Sakura en se levant.

« Ou Sasuke » continua Yuna en souriant devant la mine déconfite de sa jeune sœur.

Les jours à venir s'annonçaient intéressants.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura, Yuna, Naruto et Sasuke attendaient calmement sur le quai de la gare que le train arrive. Un silence de plomb s'était installé entre eux, seulement rythmé par le son régulier du vent froid de décembre. La neige avait commencé à tomber et Sakura frissonna. Elle fut soulagée d'entendre le train approcher enfin. Elle attrapa sa valise en même temps que les autres et attendit que la locomotive s'arrête complètement. La porte du wagon s'ouvrit. La jeune fille fit un pas en avant pour monter à l'intérieur mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle remarqua que Sasuke restait immobile devant elle. Le jeune homme semblait hésiter. Il regardait le train d'un air méfiant et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Le grand Sasuke Uchiha serait-il intimidé par un petit train de campagne » demanda-t-elle d'un ton volontairement ironique.

Le jeune Uchiha se tourna vers elle, lui offrant un de ses regards glacials qu'il affectionnait tant avant de détourner la tête.

« Je n'ai jamais prit le train » dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Sakura ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un éclat de rire en passant devant lui pour monter dans le wagon. Alors comme ça, il y avait des choses que Sasuke Uchiha ne connaissait pas…

Arrivée en haut des marches, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter de nouveau. Elle se tourna vers lui, lui offrant un large sourire moqueur. Elle s'apprêta à lui lancer un commentaire piquant mais la rage qui brillait dans les yeux du jeune Uchiha l'incita à se retenir. Elle venait de sérieusement ébranler sa fierté sans qu'il ne soit nécessaire d'insister. Elle s'engagea dans le wagon, étrangement satisfaite d'elle-même. S'il pensait pouvoir lui gâcher la vie en venant passer les vacances chez elle, il se trompait.

Sasuke la regarda d'un air rageur, se demandant s'il était préférable de lui arracher les yeux, les bras ou les deux à la fois. Accepter de les suivre avait surement été la pire décision qu'il n'ait jamais prit dans sa vie. Il aurait surement été plus bénéfique pour lui de rester à Konoha High School…

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous confortablement installés dans un petit wagon à l'arrière du train. Sasuke s'installa dans un coin et se mit à contempler le paysage, tentant de calmer son humeur. Le temps passa rapidement. Naruto s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes offrant à ses compagnons de voyage un concert de ronflements assourdissant. Yuna et Sakura parlèrent de tout et de rien. L'ainée des Haruno relata les dernières rumeurs sur les gens importants du village et sa jeune sœur lui expliqua les derniers évènements qui avaient eu lieu à Konoha High School. Elles évitèrent volontairement d'aborder l'attaque, sachant que cela ruinerait l'ambiance et qu'elles auraient tout le temps d'en parler plus tard.

Sasuke était tourné vers la vitre et ne participait pas à la conversation. Il se contentait d'observer le reflet des deux sœurs sur le carreau de la fenêtre. Il regrettait de plus en plus d'avoir choisi de les suivre. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à détourner son regard des visages rieurs des jeunes filles. Le sourire sur leurs visages. L'éclat malicieux dans leurs yeux. Le bonheur et l'insouciance qui émanaient d'elles. Tout était différent de ce qu'il connaissait. Différent, attrayant et effrayant à la fois.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi traversait le couloir du dortoir d'un pas lent, énumérant silencieusement dans sa tête tous les nouveaux arguments qu'il avait trouvés pour convaincre son jeune frère. Cette fois, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer. Sasuke devait venir avec lui, même si cela signifiait qu'il devait lui-même le trainer de force jusqu'au domaine Uchiha.

Itachi s'immobilisa devant la porte de la chambre de Sasuke. Il releva la tête et frappa plusieurs coups secs contre le bois. Aucune réponse. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de renouveler son geste. Toujours pas de réponse. Itachi commença à perdre patience. Son frère avait toujours aimé jouer avec ses nerfs mais il n'était pas d'humeur à le supporter aujourd'hui. Le chauffeur familial devait venir les chercher dans quelques heures à peine. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. D'un geste vif, il tourna la poigné de la porte qui a sa grande surprise ne montra aucune résistance. Itachi chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur et se figea d'horreur. La chambre était vide. Non, seulement les locataires avaient déserté les lieux mais en plus, les placards étaient vides et les lits défaits ce qui laissait penser que les jeunes gens n'avaient pas l'intention de revenir avant la reprise des cours.

Itachi referma la porte d'un geste rageur et pris la direction de sa propre chambre à l'autre bout du couloir. Il devait se faire à l'idée. Sasuke était parti. La question était de savoir où ? Il commença à chercher la meilleure façon d'annoncer la nouvelle à leur père. Une chose était sure, il n'allait pas apprécier.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le train venait tout juste d'entrer en gare et les quatre passagers du dernier wagon commencèrent à regrouper leurs affaires avant de sortir. Sakura fit descendre sa valise du filet à bagages situé au-dessus de sa tête et la posa prêt d'elle pour aider Yuna à descendre son propre petit sac de voyage.

Instinctivement, Sasuke tendit la main vers la valise de la jeune fille mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de l'attraper, Naruto en saisi la poigné.

« Tu veux que je t'aide à porter les bagages ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton totalement neutre en soulevant aisément la lourde valise.

« Oh, oui, merci » répondit son amie en attrapant quelques affaires qu'ils avaient laissées trainer dans le compartiment.

Les doigts du jeune Uchiha se refermèrent dans le vide. Il se tourna vers la porte et l'ouvrit d'un mouvement brusque, espérant que personne n'avait aperçut son geste stupide. Pourquoi avait-il voulut l'aider ? Il serra ses poings dans ses poches. Elle n'était rien. Juste une fille insupportable. Pourquoi voulait-il l'aider ? Et surtout pourquoi avait-il accepté de venir ?

Ensemble, les quatre passagers s'engagèrent dans le couloir en direction de la sortie.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sur le quai de la gare, un petit groupe emmitouflé dans de longues capes noires s'avançait discrètement vers le train qui venait tout juste d'arriver en provenance de Konoha. Telles des ombres, ils longèrent les quais, frôlant les quelques personnes présentes sans qu'aucun ne remarque leur présence. Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques mètres du train, une silhouette se détacha du groupe et s'immobilisa dans un coin sombre, en retrait des passants qui commençaient à affluer dans tous les sens. De loin, le visage caché par l'obscurité des lieux, il observa ses compagnons s'approcher dangereusement du train, silencieux et invisibles. Un sourire satisfait apparut sur son visage et ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une lueur malsaine lorsqu'il aperçut ses hommes de main monter dans le premier wagon. La première phase était un succès.

Quelques minutes passèrent. La plupart des passagers étaient descendus du train. Les cris et les rires se mirent à raisonner de plus en plus forts autour de lui. Les gens affichaient tous un sourire heureux synonyme de retrouvailles. Il leur accorda un regard dégouté avant de reprendre sa contemplation du train. Au bout de quelques secondes, il commença à pianoter contre le mur du bout des doigts en signe d'impatience. Pourquoi ne revenaient-ils pas ? Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Plus il restait au milieu de ces gens, plus il prenait le risque de se faire repérer. Instinctivement, il se recula dans l'ombre de la gare.

Soudain, un de ses fidèles serviteurs sortit du premier wagon et s'avança vers lui. Il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Il l'avait trouvé. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, le serviteur inclina légèrement la tête et lui tendit un petit paquet enveloppé dans un morceau de tissu blanc tâché de noir. Rapidement, ses longs doigts très pales attrapèrent le paquet avec précautions et le cachèrent sous sa cape. Un sourire abject se forma sur son visage.

« Retourne avec les autres. Effacez toutes les traces de votre passage » dit-il d'une voix grave et froide à peine audible.

L'homme en face de lui s'inclina plus bas avant de se détourner. Serrant le petit paquet entre ses doigts, il prit la direction de la sortie de la gare. Il ne vit pas l'homme retourner dans le wagon mais il savait qu'il ne désobéirait pas à ses ordres. Il attendit de s'être un peu éloigné pour sortir le petit détonateur caché dans une de ses poches. Au moment où il appuya sur l'interrupteur, une explosion résonna dans la gare, anéantissant le premier wagon du train et tout ce qu'il contenait. Il ne se retourna pas. Il sortit calmement de la gare sans même un regard en arrière. Il venait de perdre des hommes fidèles mais leur sacrifice était nécessaire. Ils en savaient trop.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura venait tout juste de posé un pied sur le quai, quand une forte explosion retentit dans la gare. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, ni de comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle ne sut même pas d'où cela provenait. Elle sentit le wagon s'ébranler sous ses pieds et quelques secondes plus tard, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se rattraper, elle se retrouva projeter en avant. Elle se prépara à heurter le sol dur du quai mais le choc fut moins violent qu'elle ne s'y était attendue. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour voir ce qui avait pu amortir sa chute lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était étendue sur Sasuke Uchiha. Pendant un instant, elle fut incapable de bouger. Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et elle pouvait sentir le souffle irrégulier du jeune homme sur son visage. Elle se sentit rougir intensément. Il la regarda d'un air ébahi avant de retrouver son masque de froideur. Sans plus attendre, elle se releva mal à l'aise et détourna la tête pour cacher son visage de plus en plus rouge.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Naruto qui était sortit avant les autres et regardait le premier wagon les sourcils froncés.

Heureuse de trouver une diversion à la situation embarrassante dans laquelle elle se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt, Sakura suivit le regard de Naruto. Des flammes s'échappaient de la tête du train. Des débris projetés par l'explosion étaient éparpillés un peu partout sur les quais.

« Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici » dit Yuna d'une voix anxieuse.

Elle attrapa précipitamment son sac et prit la direction de la sortie incitant les autres à la suivre. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas la seule à s'être fait la réflexion. D'un même mouvement, toutes les personnes présentes dans la gare commencèrent à se précipiter vers la sortie. La panique ayant remplacé la surprise, la gare se transforma rapidement en ring de boxe, chacun usant de tous les moyens pour sortir le plus rapidement possible. Bientôt, des cris et des pleurs retentirent de toutes part. Sakura tenta de se frayer un chemin au milieu des gens paniqués qui se ruaient comme eux vers les portes. Elle était bousculée dans tous les sens. Prêt d'elle une petite fille pleurait. Un père appelait son fils d'une voix hystérique. Une femme entrainait son mari vers la sortie en se frayant un chemin à grands renforts de coup de coude. Sakura avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre sa sœur et à se repérer au milieu des gens qui couraient et se bousculaient sans ménagement autour d'elle.

Tout à coup, elle fut heurtée par un homme et se retrouva sur le sol. Elle regarda ses mains écorchées et laissa échapper une grimace de dégout. Elle voulut se relever mais les gens marchaient dans tous les sens autour d'elle, menaçant de l'écraser à tout moment si elle faisait le moindre mouvement. Elle poussa un petit cri de douleur quand quelqu'un, qui n'avait pas du la voir, se prit les pieds dans ses jambes griffant ses mollets sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter. Décidant de se lever, elle posa les mains par terre pour s'en servir comme appui mais aussitôt, plusieurs personnes marchèrent dessus sans s'en rendre compte. Toujours assise sur le sol, Sakura regardait d'un air apeuré la foule qui l'entourait sans savoir quoi faire.

Soudain, elle sentit quelqu'un attraper son poignet, la soulever et la remettre sur pied. A peine avait-elle eu le temps de retrouver son équilibre que la personne qui l'avait aidé l'entraina au milieu de la foule.

Sakura regarda le dos de Sasuke Uchiha qui marchait devant elle. Il avait raffermi son emprise sur son poignet et elle dut reconnaitre malgré elle que sa présence avait quelque chose de rassurant. De rassurant et d'étrange. Pourquoi était-ce toujours lui qui était là lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans ce genre de situation ? Elle se sentit coupable d'avoir été si désagréable avec lui quelques heures plus tôt.

Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour sortir de la gare et il en faudrait plus encore pour retrouver Naruto et Yuna. Les gens s'étaient regroupés devant la gare. Maintenant qu'ils se savaient en sécurité, la curiosité avait remplacé la peur dans leur esprit et chacun cherchait à en savoir un peu plus sur ce qui venait de se passer. Sasuke entrainait toujours Sakura au milieu de tous ces gens. La jeune fille cherchait désespérément le visage familier de sa sœur ou celui de Naruto.

« Sakura »

La voix de Yuna avait résonné au milieu des discussions animées qui fusaient autour d'eux et Sakura s'immobilisa instantanément obligeant Sasuke à s'arrêter à son tour. Il la regarda d'un air surprit alors qu'elle cherchait sa sœur du regard.

« Sakura »

La voix résonna à nouveau, plus prêt cette fois et Sakura réussit à distinguer la chevelure rose de sa sœur au milieu des gens. Yuna avançait vers eux à grands pas, Naruto sur ces talons. Quand elle arriva à leur hauteur, elle prit le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de parler.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, ça va » répondit Sakura, « mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » aouta-t-elle précipitamment

« Je ne sais pas. Il vaut mieux qu'on rentre. Ca ne sert à rien de rester ici et papa et maman doivent être morts d'inquiétude. »

Sakura acquiesça. Yuna avait raison. Ils n'apprendraient rien de plus en attendant ici. Elle s'apprêta à reprendre son chemin lorsqu'elle réalisa que Sasuke agrippait toujours fermement son poignet. Elle baissa les yeux vers sa main. Il dut s'en rendre compte lui aussi car il lâcha presque immédiatement son emprise et détourna la tête quand elle releva les yeux vers lui. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de paraitre embarrassés. Yuna les entrainait déjà vers la grande rue.

Ils marchèrent en silence. Chacun se posant les mêmes questions. Que s'était-il passé ? Encore une attaque ? Tous repensaient à ce qui s'était produit à Konoha High School quelques mois plus tôt. Les responsables étaient-ils les mêmes ? Sakura ne se rendit même pas compte qu'ils étaient presque arrivés à destination.

Ils étaient encore à une cinquantaine de mètres de l'hôtel Haruno lorsque la jeune fille entendit le cri perçant de sa mère. Elle releva la tête pour voir une femme un peu rondelette courir vers eux, ses cheveux roses coupés courts ébouriffés par le vent.

« Maman » s'exclama Sakura en se jetant de ses bras.

« Oh mon Dieu, vous allez bien. J'ai entendu l'explosion. Cela venait de la gare. Oh mon Dieu, j'ai cru qu'il vous était arrivé quelques chose. Vous n'imaginez pas comme j'ai eu peur »

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, formant un contraste étrange avec le sourire rayonnant qui illuminait son visage. Elle se recula un peu de Sakura pour pouvoir l'observer sur toute sa hauteur. Puis elle se tourna vers Yuna qui se rapprocha d'elle et se laissa enlacer à son tour.

« Tout va bien. Nous n'avons rien » dit-elle d'un ton rassurant.

Sakura ne trouvait pas les mots pour exprimer son bonheur. Elle était de nouveau chez elle. Avec sa famille. Elle était rentrée. Elle réalisait à cet instant comme son village et ses proches lui avaient manqué. Elle sentit sa mère l'enlacer une nouvelle fois. Elle se sentait tellement bien.

Après de longues minutes de retrouvailles, les yeux de Madame Haruno se posèrent sur Sasuke et Naruto, visiblement mal à l'aise. Trop heureuse de revoir ses filles saines et sauves, elle n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence des deux garçons. Naruto se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant pas vraiment si c'était le moment de se présenter. Il venait de se rendre compte que mise à part Sakura et Yuna, les autres Haruno ne devaient pas avoir prévu que Sasuke et lui viendraient passer Noël. La sensation assez désagréable de ne pas être souhaité s'empara de lui. Sasuke ne semblait pas partager sa gêne. Du moins, il ne le montrait pas. Son visage était calme et impassible. Il regardait la scène qui se jouait devant lui d'un air distant.

« Ce sont des amis de Sakura. Ils devaient rester seuls à Konoha pour Noël alors on les a invité pour les vacances » dit Yuna d'un ton neutre en réponse à question muette de sa mère.

La surprise qui avait marqué le visage de Madame Haruno se transforma aussitôt en un grand sourire. Elle s'approcha des deux garçons et les enlaça tour à tour en prononçant des paroles de bienvenue.

« Vous êtes des amis de Sakura ? Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance. Le voyage n'a pas été trop long ? Vous devez être épuisés. »

Naruto se sentit particulièrement gêné alors que Sasuke trouvait la situation très étrange et embarrassante. Se faire enlacer de cette façon par une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas alors qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de la dernière fois où sa propre mère l'avait fait avait quelque chose de déplacé. En fait, il n'était même pas sur que sa mère l'ait déjà fait. Pourtant, cela semblait être, pour Madame Haruno, une façon tout à fait normale de les accueillir chez elle. Pour l'énième fois de la journée, Sasuke se demanda pourquoi il était là ?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madame Haruno posa sur la table de la salle à manger un plateau chargé de jus de fruit, de café, de lait chaud et d'un assortiment assez impressionnant de biscuits et de gâteaux de tous genres. Tout en servant ses invités, elle commença son interrogatoire.

« Alors, comment ça se passe dans votre école ? Les professeurs sont biens au moins ? Qu'est que vous avez appris depuis que vous êtes là-bas ? Sakura ne donne jamais beaucoup de détails dans ces lettres. Ce n'est pas trop dur ? Ils vous nourrissent bien j'espère ? »

Naruto se sentit rapidement à l'aise. Madame Haruno était quelqu'un de très gentil et de très généreux. Elle l'obligea à se servir plusieurs parts de gâteaux et au bout de quelques minutes, il se sentait presque chez lui. Sasuke quant à lui resta en retrait. Il ne participait à la conversation que quand la question lui était personnellement adressée mais ne répondait jamais avec précision. Il n'aimait pas parler de lui. Il n'aimait pas parler de sa famille. Encore moins à des gens qu'ils connaissaient à peine et qui ne faisaient pas partis de ses amis. Pourtant Madame Haruno ne parut pas offensée par la froideur non cachée du jeune homme. Elle interpréta son comportement comme étant de la timidité et décida de ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise.

Une heure plus tard, alors que Naruto était avachi sur sa chaise le ventre plein et que Yuna avait commencé à aborder les préparatifs de son mariage, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Monsieur Haruno entra, tenant la main d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux roses.

Lorsqu'elle les vit entrer, Sakura se leva brusquement et se précipita vers eux. Elle enlaça longuement son père avant de s'accroupir pour être à la hauteur de Noah. Elle passa la main dans les cheveux du petit garçon et un grand sourire illumina son visage. Il lui avait tellement manqué.

Sasuke observait Sakura. Son sourire. Les larmes de joie qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Elle était… jolie. Il posa les yeux sur l'enfant et se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans son comportement. Le garçon ne regardait pas Sakura dans les yeux. Il ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Il regardait vaguement les inconnus assis dans la cuisine en remuant nerveusement les mains. Ses yeux étaient dénués d'expression. Sasuke n'était même pas sur que l'enfant regarde vraiment quelque chose. Il semblait vivre dans son propre monde. Pourtant, il réagit lorsque Sakura passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Un frisson traversa le corps du petit garçon et il leva la tête vers elle.

« Grande sœur est rentrée »

Il ne regardait toujours pas Sakura mais un sourire crispé se dessina sur son visage. Il se mit à crier plus fort en agitant les mains.

« Grande sœur est rentrée ».

Un sourire tendre se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille. Oui, elle était rentrée.

**J'ai un peu désertée fanfic ces derniers temps et je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps avant de poster ce chapitre. J'essaierais de poster le suivant plus rapidement mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire en ce moment. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**


	11. Chapter 11 : Chez les Haruno

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.

_Il ne regardait toujours pas Sakura mais un sourire crispé se dessina sur son visage. Il se mit à crier plus fort en agitant les mains._

_« Grande sœur est rentrée »._

_Un sourire tendre se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille. Oui, elle était rentrée._

**Chapitre 11 : Chez les Haruno**

Monsieur Haruno s'avança vers le grand fauteuil du salon qui lui était habituellement réservé. La pression et l'angoisse qu'il avait ressentit pendant les longues minutes qui venaient de s'écouler était à présent retombée laissant place à une profonde lassitude. Il se sentait épuisé. Comme si la peur avait consommé toute son énergie. Pendant les longues minutes qui lui avaient fallut pour rentrer chez lui, il avait cru ne jamais revoir ses filles en vie.

Tôt en début d'après midi, il avait quitté l'hôtel familial pour aller chercher ses deux filles à la gare. Sakura devait rentrer aujourd'hui et il tenait à être présent à son arrivée. Noah avait insisté pour venir avec lui et il avait décidé de prendre de l'avance pour être sur d'arriver à l'heure à la gare. Le petit garçon n'aimant pas la foule et étant effrayé par tout ce qu'il ne connaissait pas, ils avaient dû emprunter un chemin plus long pour éviter le centre du village. Quand ils étaient enfin arrivés en vue de la gare, une énorme explosion avait retentit détruisant une partie du bâtiment qui abritait les quais. Noah s'était mis à hurler, à pleurer, à remuer dans tous les sens et Monsieur Haruno avait eu toutes les peines du monde à le maîtriser. La situation avait empiré quand les gens, affolés, s'étaient mis à sortir de la gare en courant, se précipitant vers eux. Monsieur Haruno avait du s'éloigner avec son fils refoulant son envie de se précipiter à l'intérieur. Il avait fallut de longues minutes pour calmer l'enfant, de longues minutes pendant lesquelles Monsieur Haruno avait imaginé les pires scénarii pour ses filles qui, il en était certain, étaient dans la gare au moment de l'explosion. Quand Noah se fut enfin calmé, ils s'étaient tous deux approchés de la station mais la majorité des gens avait déjà quitté les lieux et Monsieur Haruno n'avait pas aperçu les visages familiers de ses enfants. L'angoisse s'était alors intensifiée en lui sans qu'il ne puisse la contrôler. Il avait attrapé la main de son jeune fils et l'avait entrainé d'un pas rapide vers l'hôtel familial refusant d'imaginer le pire. Il n'aurait pu décrire le soulagement qu'il avait ressenti en voyant leurs visages, en réalisant qu'elles étaient saines et sauves.

Lorsque Monsieur Haruno prit place dans le grand fauteuil prêt de la fenêtre, ses yeux d'un bleu profond commencèrent à faire le tour de chacune des personnes réunies dans la pièce. Son regard s'attarda sur les deux garçons qui étaient assis sur le canapé en face de lui. Il ne se rappelait pas les avoir déjà vu. Ils n'étaient certainement pas du village. Le premier était blond et remuait sur le fauteuil en tentant de masquer son malaise, un sourire crispé marquant son visage enfantin et amical. L'autre, parfaitement calme, le regardait d'un air distant. Monsieur Haruno fut captivé par ce regard insondable qui dégageait pourtant tant de force et de fierté. Ce jeune homme, pensa-t-il, venait surement d'une famille prestigieuse du pays. L'homme percevait parfaitement le charisme et l'élégance désinvolte qui émanaient de cet adolescent et qui caractérisaient souvent les membres de ces familles de la haute société. Cette attitude qu'aucun membre du petit village n'aurait jamais été capable d'imiter. Cette attitude qui inspirait naturellement le respect. Les deux hommes restèrent un instant à se toiser du regard avant que Monsieur Haruno ne détourne les yeux pour poursuivre son investigation silencieuse.

Il croisa le regard émeraude de sa fille cadette et l'émotion s'empara de lui. Quelques mois à peine s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle était partie. Pourtant, Sakura avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Elle paraissait plus mure, plus sure d'elle. Il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus l'enfant timide et renfermée qu'il avait l'habitude de voir. En quelques mois, elle était devenue une jeune fille, presqu'une femme. Monsieur Haruno en ressenti un petit pincement au cœur. Sa petite fille avait grandit. Au bout de quelques secondes, un sourire chaleureux se dessina sur son visage, faisant apparaitre de petites rides au coin de ses yeux bleus. Il se tourna de nouveau vers les deux garçons.

« Je ne crois pas que nous ayons été présentés » dit-il d'une voix calme et posée.

* * *

Sakura venait de reprendre sa place sur le canapé et Noah vint s'assoir prêt d'elle, agrippant fermement l'un de ses bras. Le petit garçon se mit à jouer nerveusement avec la manche de sa sœur, la pliant et la dépliant sur elle-même sans que personne ne sache s'il était vraiment conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Sakura posa sur lui un regard plein de tendresse. Elle savait qu'il s'agissait pour lui de lui d'un moyen de lui montrer qu'elle lui avait manqué. Il s'était agrippé à elle pendant des jours quand il avait appris qu'elle allait partir. Noah avait besoin de repères pour s'épanouir et elle était un repère pour lui, comme chacun des autres membres de sa famille. Mais, elle était partie. Elle l'avait laissé. Bien sur, elle savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'elle n'avait pas mal agit en choisissant d'aller étudier à Konoha mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer en sachant que dans deux semaines, à la fin des vacances, elle devrait l'abandonner de nouveau et retourner à l'Académie.

Depuis quelques minutes, plus personne ne parlait et, fait relativement inhabituel, le silence s'était installé dans le salon principal de l'hôtel Haruno. Monsieur Haruno faisait tourner sa cuillère dans sa tasse de thé d'un geste distrait pendant que sa femme découpait des parts dans un immense gâteau au chocolat. Sakura avait fermé les yeux. Naruto avait étendu ses jambes devant lui et Sasuke s'était confortablement enfoncé dans le canapé. Ils étaient tous fatigués. Le voyage avait été long et leurs mésaventures à la gare avaient éprouvé leurs nerfs. Ils se laissaient aller dans le confort, la chaleur et la sécurité de la pièce, laissant leurs esprits se vider complètement de toutes pensées.

* * *

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de l'hôtel Haruno, Fugaku Uchiha était assis à son bureau, dans le manoir principal du domaine familial. La pièce, très vaste, était éclairée par une multitude de petits lustres en argent. Penché au-dessus de son bureau de marbre, Fugaku Uchiha tentait, pour la troisième fois consécutive, de relire le rapport annuel de sa compagnie. Pourtant, malgré toute la volonté dont il pouvait faire preuve à ce moment précis, son esprit ne semblait pas en mesure de se concentrer sur sa tâche. Les derniers jours avaient été éprouvants pour le chef du clan Uchiha. Il avait du organiser, dans sa demeure, la réception annuelle de la famille. Il avait passé son temps à gérer les préparatifs, l'organisation et à discuter avec des gens sans grand intérêt mis à part le fait qu'ils étaient plus ou moins liés au clan.

Alors qu'il allait reprendre sa lecture pour la quatrième fois, un coup sec fut frappé à sa porte.

« Entrez » dit-il d'une voix grave et autoritaire.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement laissant apparaitre la fine silhouette de son fils ainé, Itachi.

« Vous m'avez fait demander, Père » demanda celui-ci en faisant quelques pas dans la pièce.

Fugaku Uchiha repoussa la liasse de feuilles qui s'étalaient devant lui.

« Entres, Itachi. Assied-toi »

Itachi s'avança et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son père, ses yeux qui donnent l'impression de vous transpercer et de vous mettre à nu. Le jeune Uchiha se sentit soudain vulnérable, presqu'insignifiant face au charisme de son géniteur. Il prit place en face de lui et attendit qu'il prenne la parole, remuant nerveusement ses doigts sous la table.

« Où est Sasuke ? » demanda le patriarche sans plus d'égard.

Fugaku Uchiha n'était pas le genre d'homme que l'on pouvait amadouer facilement et Itachi le savait mieux que personne. Malgré la fatigue qui rongeait ses traits et rendait son visage plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, le chef du clan Uchiha n'en restait pas moins impressionnant. Même assis, on devinait sa haute stature. Son regard, dur et fier, typique de la prestigieuse famille Uchiha, brillait d'une intelligence et d'une force qui faisait tressaillir. Fugaku Uchiha était ce genre d'homme, dont la prestance incite le respect. Ce genre d'homme qui mène ses affaires de la même façon que sa famille : sans pitié, sans cœur, sans émotion.

« Je ne sais pas, Père » répondit le fils ainé en baissant les yeux, « il a quitté Konoha High School au début des vacances sans prévenir personne. J'ai demandé à ses amis mais personne ne l'a vu. Neji Hyûga avait l'air surpris, lui aussi. Apparemment, Sasuke avait prévu de rester à l'Académie. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il a dit à tout le monde. »

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Fugaku Uchiha s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. De ses deux fils, Sasuke était celui qui lui ressemblait le plus. Il avait la même détermination que son père, la même volonté d'indépendance, la même volonté de ne pas respecter les règles du clan, et pourtant la même envie de faire ses preuves. Fugaku Uchiha soupira profondément. Sasuke était surement le plus apte à prendre sa suite. Il le savait même si, jamais, il n'accepterait de l'admettre ouvertement.

« Tu peux y aller Itachi » dit-il d'une voix ferme qui ne laissait aucune place à la réplique.

L'ainé des Uchiha salua son père avant de quitter la pièce, se demandant pourquoi celui-ci était resté si calme. En temps normal, Fugaku Uchiha n'appréciait pas qu'on lui tienne tête, ni qu'on refuse d'obéir à ses ordres et il n'avait jamais été très tolérant à l'égard de Sasuke. Itachi eut soudain peur en imaginant ce qui risquait d'arriver à son frère très prochainement.

Dans son bureau, le patriarche du clan Uchiha décida qu'il aurait le temps de lire le rapport annuel de sa société plus tard. Il avait un autre problème plus urgent à traiter. D'un geste lent, il attrapa le combiné téléphonique qui se trouvait prêt de lui. Il n'attendit que quelques secondes avant d'entendre la voix de son interlocuteur.

« Trouvez-moi Sasuke » furent les seuls mots qu'il prononça avant de raccrocher.

Fugaku Uchiha laissa tomber ses bras sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas longtemps à attendre. Il était impossible de se cacher du clan Uchiha. Il était impossible de se cacher de lui.

* * *

« Alors ? » demanda Yuna les yeux brillants.

Sakura était assise sur son lit et regardait sa sœur ainée d'un air émerveillé.

« Tu es magnifique » répondit-elle en souriant.

Le sourire de l'ainé des Haruno s'élargit. Elle baissa les yeux pour admirer à son tour la robe blanche qu'elle venait de revêtir et qu'elle porterait le lendemain pour son mariage. C'était une longue robe blanche aux reflets rose pale très simple qui accompagnait parfaitement sa silhouette et s'élargissait en bas. Un ruban de soie rose encerclait sa taille et retombait sur le coté le long de la robe jusqu'à ses pieds.

« J'ai un peu hésité » dit-elle en se retournant devant le miroir, « je n'étais pas sure que se soit la bonne. En fait, il y en a beaucoup qui me plaisaient mais je voulais quelque chose de simple et d'élégant. »

« Elle est parfaite » assura sa jeune sœur en se rapprochant, « par contre, il faudra que tu relèves tes cheveux »

« Tu crois ? Je pensais les laisser comme ça. » dit la jeune femme en se rapprochant du miroir de la chambre, « Peut être les raccourcir un peu. »

Un bruit étrange attira alors le regard des deux sœurs. Dans un coin de la pièce, Noah était en train de déchirer une pile de feuilles vierges d'un mouvement brusque. Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard surpris et Sakura s'approcha doucement du jeune garçon avant de s'assoir à coté de lui pendant que Yuna tentait de trouver une coiffure appropriée.

« Noah, qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda la jeune fille d'une voix douce en posant sa main sur le bras de son jeune frère.

Celui-ci stoppa son mouvement sans pour autant relever la tête. Pendant quelques secondes, il resta immobile puis, il recommença à déchirer la feuille qu'il tenait entre les mains comme si personne ne l'avait interrompu. Sakura resta quelques instants à le regarder. Elle ne comprenait pas toujours le comportement de son frère mais elle savait qu'il y avait généralement une explication à ces actes. Ce qui pouvait paraitre étrange était en réalité une façon pour lui d'exprimer ses sentiments. Elle savait aussi qu'il était inutile d'insister quand il avait décidé de ne pas parler. Noah vivait dans son propre univers et malgré tous ses efforts, la jeune fille savait que jamais elle ne pourrait totalement y entrer.

Lentement, elle se releva et alla rejoindre sa sœur devant le miroir. Elle sourit. Yuna ne voulait pas le montrer mais il était évident que l'approche imminente de son mariage l'angoissait. La jeune fille attrapa un peigne sur la commode et commença à démêler les longs cheveux soyeux de sa sœur ainée.

« Peut être que tu devrais les laisser comme ça, en fin de compte » dit-elle.

* * *

Sasuke avait profité du départ de Monsieur Haruno, tôt après le déjeuné, pour sortir à son tour, prétextant une envie de visiter le village. En réalité, il avait seulement besoin de se retrouver seul. Il n'avait pas envie de rester dans cette maison si joyeuse, si chaleureuse, si différente de la sienne. Il savait qu'en faisant des efforts, il n'aurait aucun mal à se faire accepter par cette famille, comme l'avait été Naruto. Mais une partie de lui préférait la solitude. L'avantage d'avoir une famille froide et distante était qu'il n'avait pas d'attache. Personne pour qui s'inquiéter. Personne à qui rendre des comptes. Il ne voulait pas que cela change. S'il commençait à ressentir de l'affection pour quiconque, il deviendrait faible et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Pourtant, une partie de lui, une partie qu'il tentait de faire taire, appréciait leur compagnie, leur rire et leur bonne humeur. Mais il était un Uchiha. Il ne pouvait pas avoir d'ami. Encore moins s'il voulait devenir plus fort.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme avançait d'un pas régulier sans vraiment regarder où il allait. Le vent qui s'était mis à souffler depuis quelques minutes caressait agréablement son visage et ébouriffait ses cheveux ébènes. Il ne connaissait pas le village et choisit donc une direction au hasard. Une sensation de liberté s'était emparée du jeune homme. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir aller où il voulait sans que personne ne puisse lui dicter ses pas.

Bientôt, il se retrouva sur ce qui semblait être la place principale. Au centre, trônait une petite fontaine de pierre. Autour, quelques commerces proposaient des produits de consommation courante mais aucun n'était ouvert. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs personne aux alentours. Le jeune Uchiha trouva cela étrange avant de se souvenir qu'une explosion avait détruit une partie de la gare à quelques centaines de mètres de la petite place où il se trouvait. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Sasuke se mit à marcher en direction de la station endommagée.

Le jeune homme ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre la gare et il n'était pas le seul à avoir fait le déplacement. Une foule de curieux était regroupée devant l'entrée et les sons de leurs discussions enflammées lui parvenaient de tous les cotés. Des groupes s'étaient formés par endroit et débâtaient sur l'origine des évènements. Il se rapprocha discrètement et s'arrêta devant la grande porte qui marquait l'accès aux quais. L'un des battants était sorti de ses gonds surement à cause de la force de l'explosion. A travers l'ouverture, il pouvait voir une dizaine d'hommes qui tentaient de réparer les dommages. Il décida d'entrer.

C'est à ce moment là que Sasuke prit réellement conscience de l'ampleur des dégâts. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention, la veille, lorsque l'explosion avait eu lieu. Comme tout le monde, il avait simplement cherché à sortir le plus rapidement possible. Pourtant, plus il avançait dans la gare, plus il se rapprochait du quai et plus il réalisait à quel point l'explosion avait été brutale. Le train était toujours amarré aux quais, du moins, ce qu'il restait des wagons. La locomotive avait été totalement détruite, comme le premier wagon. Sur la gauche, un mur entier s'était effondré et un peu plus loin, un autre semblait à la limite de céder.

Sasuke fit le tour de la station, rongé par la curiosité et par les questions sans réponses qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il remarqua deux hommes, un peu à l'écart, qui déblayaient les débrits d'un mur qui condamnaient une sortie de secours. Le jeune Uchiha s'approcha d'eux d'un pas lent prenant le temps de les observer. Le plus jeune était brun. Une longue cicatrice barrait sa joue droite et remontait entre ses yeux, coupant son visage en deux d'une ligne blanche. L'autre, beaucoup plus âgé, avait les cheveux gris, presque blancs et de petits yeux noirs brillants. Sa barbe, taillée de façon irrégulière, lui donnait presque l'air d'un fou. Le jeune homme décida de profiter du faut qu'ils étaient seuls pour leur demander des précisions. Peut être en savaient-ils plus sur la situation.

« Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il lorsqu'il fut suffisamment proche pour se faire entendre.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement. Pendant de longues secondes, ils fixèrent l'adolescent avec suspicion. Sasuke se sentit presque agressé par ces regards méfiants mais ne put leur en vouloir. Etant donné la situation actuelle, les étrangers devaient tous apparaitre comme des suspects potentiels. Il resta donc silencieux, se contentant de les fixer lui aussi, une expression impassible marquant ses traits.

« T'es pas d'ici ? » demanda soudain le plus vieux d'un ton sec.

Pendant un instant, la surprise empêcha Sasuke de répondre. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui parle avec tant de familiarité. En temps normal, les gens lui accordaient un minimum de respect lorsqu'ils s'adressaient à lui. Il choisit pourtant de ne pas relever le ton du vieil homme. Il n'était pas recommander de s'attirer les foudres des villageois alors qu'il venait tout juste d'arriver et il devait rester calme s'il voulait obtenir un minimum d'informations.

« Non » répondit-il seulement sans quitter l'homme du regard.

« Et qu'est ce qui t'amènes ? » continua l'homme sur le même ton brusque.

Sasuke sentit sa patience faiblir. Il estimait ne pas avoir de comptes à rendre à cet homme et il dut mobiliser toute sa volonté pour répondre le plus poliment possible.

« Je suis en vacances chez Sakura Haruno » dit-il.

Toute personne le connaissant n'aurait pas cru un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire tant le fait que Sasuke Uchiha passe ses vacances chez Sakura Haruno paraissait inimaginable voire comique mais l'homme ne le connaissait et ne remit donc pas en doute ses paroles. Au contraire, il sembla se radoucir. Il se tourna vers le deuxième qui n'avait toujours pas parlé.

« Oui, Yuna m'a dit que deux des amis de classe de Sakura passaient Noël au village. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance » dit-il d'une voix étrangement douce en inclinant la tête en signe de salut.

Le vieil homme sembla rassuré mais pas pour autant enclin à discuter avec un étranger. Sasuke se tourna alors vers le plus jeune, qui semblait plus coopératif.

« Alors, vous avez une idée de qui à fait ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non » murmura le brun après quelques secondes de silence, « c'est la sixième explosion depuis le début du mois dans la région et à chaque fois, il ne reste aucune trace des responsables ».

« La sixième ? » répéta Sasuke, surpris.

« Oui. Les autorités essaient de faire en sorte que la nouvelle ne se diffuse pas trop mais c'est le genre de choses qui ne passe pas inaperçu, surtout dans les petits villages où tout le monde se connait » reprit le jeune homme, « la semaine dernière, il y en a eu deux à Totori, à dix kilomètres à l'ouest d'ici. Ils ont fait sauter une réserve de riz et une caserne militaire mais les deux étaient vides alors à part les dégâts matériels, il n'y a pas eu de pertes. Par contre, il y a eu l'hôpital de Satiri, il y a deux jours à peine. C'était terrible. Ils n'ont pas pu évacuer tout le monde. Certains malades n'étaient pas en état de bouger. Il y a eu plus de deux cents morts sans parler des disparus et des blessés. »

La voix du jeune homme se brisa laissant place à un silence lourd de sens.

« Il y a aussi eu la prison de Wasena. » reprit le plus âgé, enfin décidé à sortir de son silence, « Tout a explosé. Il ne restait plus rien. Personne ne sait s'il y a eu des survivants. Mais on sait tous que les criminels enfermés là bas n'étaient pas des enfants de cœur. Si certains en ont profité pour s'enfuir, il va falloir être très prudent. »

L'homme aux cheveux blancs jeta un coup d'œil anxieux autour de lui comme s'il craignait d'être attaqué à tout moment. Sasuke le regarda, se demandant s'il avait réellement toute sa tête.

« Il y a aussi eu l'ancienne carrière au nord de Matabi » reprit le brun au bout de quelques secondes, « elle est désaffectée depuis des années mais tout le monde dit que c'est un repère de ninjas parce qu'il y en a toujours qui rodent par là-bas. »

Sasuke ne répondit rien. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de toutes ces attaques. A Konoha High School, il était presque coupé du reste du monde. Jusqu'à présent, il avait pensé que l'assaut dont ils avaient été victimes quelques semaines plus tôt était un fait isolé. Pourtant, il se rendait compte à présent qu'il y avait d'autres attaques du même type. Peut être n'avaient-elles aucun lien. Peut être avaient-elles été commises par le même groupe de terroristes. Personne ne le savait. Seule la méthode était identique. Dans tous les cas, les agresseurs avaient tout fait exploser et avaient disparus sans laisser de trace. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Personne ne le savait ce qui rendait la situation particulièrement inquiétante.

« Et la gare ? Pourquoi avoir attaqué cette gare ? » demanda le jeune Uchiha.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit le plus âgé d'une voix lasse après quelques secondes de réflexion, « Je ne sais vraiment pas. Il n'y a rien ici. Juste quelques maisons et quelques commerces mais rien de très important. On n'a jamais eu de problèmes. Les ninjas, les militaires, ils ne viennent jamais par ici. Les voleurs ? On n'en voit peu, de toute façon, il n'y a pas grand-chose à voler. »

Le silence retomba de nouveau. Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées. Pourquoi s'en prendre à un petit village sans histoire ? Qu'y avait-il ici qui ait pu valoir la peine de commettre un attentat ? Personne n'avait de réponse à ces questions mais tout le monde savait au fond de lui que tout cela était loin d'être fini.

* * *

Ce soir-là, la pièce principale de l'hôtel Haruno était plus pleine qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. A la veille du mariage de la fille ainée de la famille, l'excitation et l'impatience étaient à leur apogée. Des oncles, des tantes, des cousins, des amis avaient fait le déplacement pour l'occasion et Madame Haruno courait dans tous les sens pour saluer ses invités. Monsieur Haruno était assis dans son grand fauteuil et avait engagé une conversation animée avec un cousin éloigné de la famille. Sakura et Naruto avaient été chargés du service et tentaient tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin au milieu des convives sans renverser les plats qu'ils portaient à bout de bras. Yuna, dont la nervosité semblait être à son comble, arpentait le salon en s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour discuter avec l'un des membres de sa famille.

Quand tout le monde fut rassasié, Sakura put enfin s'assoir dans l'un des fauteuils du salon. Naruto se laissa tomber à coté d'elle. Un grand sourire marquait le visage enfantin du jeune homme.

« Alors, c'est ça, une famille » dit-il en regardant les gens qui riaient dans le grand salon.

Sakura ne trouva pas les mots pour lui répondre. Elle se sentit même un peu honteuse. Elle avait toujours eut une famille formidable. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait ressentir son ami à ce moment précis. Etait-il heureux ? Ou au contraire, était-il triste en prenant conscience de ce qu'il n'avait jamais eut ? La jeune fille passa son bras autour des épaules du garçon blond.

« Si tu veux, on partage, » dit-elle « A partir de maintenant, tu es mon grand frère. »

Le jeune homme sourit et passa à son tour son bras autour des épaules de son amie.

« Ca marche, petite sœur » dit-il en souriant.

Sasuke s'était installé dans un coin de la pièce, à l'écart des autres. Tout ce bruit lui donnait mal à la tête mais, sortir maintenant serait surement malvenu. Il décida donc de prendre son mal en patience et se contenta de regarder la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Il vit Sakura et Naruto rire bruyamment, bras dessus, bras dessous. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il se mit à contempler la jeune fille. Son sourire. Ses yeux émeraudes qui brillaient quand elle riait. Son rire cristallin qui résonnait dans ses oreilles comme une douce mélodie. Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle.

« Alors, tu es un ami de Sakura ? »

Sasuke se tourna vers la personne qui venait de lui parler et fut surpris de reconnaitre le jeune homme à la cicatrice qu'il avait rencontré un peu plus tôt dans la journée à la gare. L'homme vint s'assoir à coté de lui, tenant deux verres à la main. Voyant que Sasuke ne réagissait pas, il lui tendit l'un des verres.

« Ce devait être le verre de Yuna mais étant donné qu'elle ne reviendra pas avant d'avoir salué au moins trois fois tous les gens présents dans cette pièce, je pense qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas si je te le donne » dit-il en lui offrant un sourire rayonnant.

Sasuke prit le verre d'un geste nonchalant et le remercia d'un signe de la tête.

« Je ne suis pas sur de m'être présenté tout à l'heure » ajouta ensuite le jeune homme, « Hisashi Akimoto » dit-il en lui tendant la main.

« Sasuke Uchiha » répondit le jeune homme en serrant la main tendue.

Pendant un instant, il remarqua un changement dans l'expression du jeune Akimoto, un mélange subtil de surprise, de rancœur et de respect. De toute évidence, le nom Uchiha ne lui était pas inconnu, mais cela ne dura pas. Son sourire reprit vite sa place sur son visage.

« Yuna m'a dit que tu étais dans la classe de Sakura » dit-il pour engager la conversation.

« Oui » répondit simplement Sasuke.

Le jeune Uchiha n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aborder ce sujet. Il n'était pas ami avec Sakura et il n'avait pas envie de s'attarder sur leur relation, surtout qu'il n'était même pas certain qu'ils deviendraient un jour amis. En réalité, il y avait peu de chance. Ils n'avaient rien en commun et une fois rentrés à l'Académie, ils redeviendraient les étrangers qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'être. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, ce fait le contrariait plus qu'il ne l'aurait du. Il décida de ne pas y penser.

« Je suppose que c'est la première fois que tu viens ici ? » ajouta Hisashi.

« Oui » répondit simplement le jeune Uchiha.

« Ca doit te paraitre un peu étrange, non ? J'ai entendu parler des Uchiha, une grande famille, très respectée, très puissante. C'est un monde différent, ici. »

Il se tourna vers Sasuke qui ne répondit pas. Bien sur, que c'était un monde totalement différent. Sa mère ne s'en remettrait surement pas si elle le voyait à l'heure actuelle. Hisashi sourit. Il y avait tellement de maturité dans ses yeux. Sasuke pouvait sentir que malgré son jeune âge, cet homme avait vécu. Sans être capable d'expliquer pourquoi, il se sentit alors proche de lui.

* * *

Il était tard lorsque Madame Haruno décida qu'il était tant d'aller se coucher. Comme il n'y avait pas suffisamment de chambre pour tout le monde, il avait été décidé que Sakura dormirait dans la chambre de sa sœur et laisserait la sienne à Naruto et Sasuke. Bien sur, la jeune fille avait protesté. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser les deux garçons pénétrer dans ce qu'elle considérait comme son jardin secret. Tous ces souvenirs d'enfance, ses affaires, ses trésors étaient réunis dans cette pièce. Elle avait tenté de convaincre sa mère mais celle-ci n'avait rien voulut entendre.

« Voyons, ma chérie, tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a pas d'autre chambre. Et puis ce sont tes amis, on ne va pas les laisser dehors » avait-elle déclaré gentiment.

Sakura avait brièvement envisagé l'idée de laisser Sasuke dormir devant la porte de l'hôtel avant de renoncer face au regard éloquent de sa mère qui n'aurait jamais laissé quelqu'un à la porte même s'il s'agissait de son pire ennemi. C'est donc en trainant des pieds que la jeune fille conduisit les deux garçons jusqu'à sa chambre au deuxième étage. Arrivée devant la porte, elle s'arrêta pour se tourner vers eux.

« C'est ici » dit-elle en montrant la porte du doigt.

Elle fit tourner la clé dans la serrure et s'écarta de l'entrée pour les laisser passer. La chambre était petite. Quelques rayons de lune éclairaient la pièce à travers une grande fenêtre. A coté, une grande armoire était entrouverte laissant apparaitre des vêtements de toutes les couleurs. Une pile de livre impressionnante était entassée en désordre sur une étagère. De chaque coté de la pièce, deux lits avaient été préparés pour les garçons.

Sakura s'approcha de la fenêtre et ferma les rideaux rouges pour masquer la lumière. Elle aida ensuite les garçons à s'installer et après leur avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, elle sortit, non sans regret, pour rejoindre la chambre de sa sœur. Arrivée au bout du couloir, elle fit demi-tour et revint sur ses pas. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec et décidé.

« Et ne vous avisez pas de fouiller dans mes affaires » dit-elle.

Elle réalisa alors qu'elle était entrée sans frapper ce qui avait été une très mauvaise idée. Naruto, en sous-vêtements, se trouvait au milieu de la pièce et avait stoppé son mouvement au moment où elle était entrée sans prévenir. Sasuke, dans la même tenue, la regardait d'un air ébahi. En quelques millièmes de secondes, le visage de la jeune fille passa du rose pâle au rouge vif. Elle referma la porte d'un coup sec. Son rythme cardiaque s'était fortement accéléré et elle s'adossa contre le mur pour reprendre son calme. Elle entendit Naruto éclater de rire de l'autre coté de la porte, ce qui eut pour effet d'accentuer encore plus son embarras.

Après s'être frappé la tête en maudissant ses actes, Sakura reprit la direction de la chambre de sa sœur en se demandant comment elle pourrait les regarder en face le lendemain et surtout comment elle pourrait regarder le grand Sasuke Uchiha après l'avoir vu en petite tenue.

* * *

Au même moment, dans le bureau de la résidence familiale, Fugaku Uchiha venait de raccrocher le téléphone. Il se leva d'un mouvement lent et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Un nom résonnait dans sa tête. Un nom qu'il n'avait encore jamais entendu mais que déjà, il n'appréciait pas… Haruno…

**Non, rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas abandonné l'écriture de cette fic. J'ai juste très peu de temps pour écrire, il me faut donc très longtemps pour rédiger un chapitre. Je dois également avouer que pendant quelques temps, j'ai été un peu à court d'inspiration mais maintenant ça va mieux, j'ai déjà commencé la rédaction du prochain chapitre, j'espère pouvoir le poster rapidement.**

**Je m'excuse également auprès de tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et à qui je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre. Sachez juste qu'elles m'ont fait très plaisir et qu'elles m'encouragent à continuer d'écrire. Alors, merci à vous.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**


	12. Chapter 12 : Souvenirs

_Au même moment, dans le bureau de la résidence familiale, Fugaku Uchiha venait de raccrocher le téléphone. Il se leva d'un mouvement lent et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Un nom résonnait dans sa tête. Un nom qu'il n'avait encore jamais entendu mais que déjà, il n'appréciait pas… Haruno…_

**Chapitre 12 : Souvenirs**

Le jeune garçon était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre du sixième étage du grand manoir. Le vent qui s'engouffrait par l'ouverture caressait son visage et faisait danser ses cheveux ébène. Un sourire malicieux éclairait son visage d'enfant. Il imagina la réaction de sa mère si elle le voyait ainsi, perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre à plusieurs mètres du sol. Il imagina la réaction de son père s'il apprenait qu'il était toujours vêtu de son pyjama bleu marine alors que la journée était déjà bien entamée. Mais aujourd'hui, il s'en fichait. Le jeune garçon était seul dans la demeure familiale et il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter pour faire tout ce qui lui était habituellement interdit, à commencer par se goinfrer toute la journée de gâteaux et autres sucreries.

Lassé de contempler le parc qui s'étendait à perte de vue sous ses yeux, il descendit de la fenêtre et la referma d'un coup sec avant de prendre la direction des cuisines. Il ne croisa personne dans les couloirs du manoir. La majorité du personnel avait pris un jour de congé étant donné que la famille devait s'absenter toute la journée et qu'il était le seul à rester. Seule Madame Suiji, la cuisinière, était présente et avait été chargée de le surveiller ou du moins d'essayer de le surveiller.

Lorsque l'enfant entra dans la cuisine, la grosse femme s'affairait déjà autour des fourneaux. Elle ne se rendit compte de sa présence que lorsqu'il ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et le petit garçon se mit à rire. Elle tenta de le gronder mais son sourire chaleureux contredisait ses mots et elle décida de capituler. Madame Suiji se laissait toujours amadouer par le sourire innocent du garçon et il le savait. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à calmer son fou rire, il prit une chaise et vint s'assoir à coté d'elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il à la vieille cuisinière.

« C'est une surprise » répondit-elle.

Ne réussissant pas à la faire parler, il prit un paquet de bonbons dans un placard et quitta la pièce en faisant semblant d'être vexé. Toute la journée, il erra dans le manoir, pénétrant dans toutes les pièces, même celles dans lesquelles on lui avait interdit d'entrer. Bientôt, la nuit commença à tomber et des signes de fatigue apparurent sur son visage. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas aller se coucher. Il préférait profiter jusqu'à bout de cette précieuse journée de liberté car pour la première fois de sa petite vie, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, sans craindre les représailles de son père, sans se soucier des convenances, sans se soucier de ce que les gens pourraient penser de lui. Aujourd'hui, rien n'avait d'importance.

Le jeune garçon traversa le couloir principal du premier étage et passa devant la porte du bureau de son père. Il fit quelques pas avant de faire demi-tour. Il revint devant la grande porte blanche qui délimitait le territoire protégé de son père, cette pièce à l'intérieur de laquelle, personne ne pouvait entrer sans y avoir été expressément invité. Mais aujourd'hui, il était seul. Personne n'était là pour le surveiller. Personne n'était là pour lui dire ce qu'il devait faire ou ce qu'il ne devait pas faire. Lentement, sa main se posa sur la poigné en argent. Il ferma les yeux. Il hésita longtemps car il craignait plus que tout la colère de son père. Puis, d'un coup sec, il tourna la poigné et poussa la porte. Il s'était attendu à rencontrer une résistance mais la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Il fut emporté par son élan, heurta quelque chose devant lui et tomba sur le sol, se retrouvant par terre au milieu de la pièce interdite.

Il poussa plusieurs jurons en se massant les cotes. Il mit plusieurs secondes à se rappeler où il était. Il releva alors la tête d'un air craintif, affichant l'expression du coupable pris sur le fait. C'est à ce moment là qu'il réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Trois hommes vêtus de noir, le visage recouvert par un masque de la même couleur se dressaient devant lui. Un quatrième était assis par terre en face de lui. Le jeune garçon comprit qu'il avait du le renverser en entrant. L'homme grommelait dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas. Les trois autres, qui avaient retrouvé leurs esprits commencèrent à se rapprocher lentement du jeune garçon qui prit soudain peur. Il aurait voulu se trouver n'importe où ailleurs. Il voulut se relever et s'enfuir en courant le plus loin possible mais ses jambes tremblantes refusaient de bouger. Il remarqua alors un objet brillant prêt de lui. Sa petite main pâle le saisit et d'un même mouvement, les hommes en noir s'immobilisèrent. Le jeune garçon regarda alors plus attentivement l'objet qu'il tenait entre les mains. C'était une petite pierre rouge en forme d'étoile, une pierre qu'il avait déjà vu, une seule fois, dans les mains de son père. Instinctivement, il referma son emprise sur la pierre. Les hommes échangèrent un regard et l'enfant comprit, sans difficultés, ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire. Il avait été entrainé aux arts ninjas depuis son plus jeune âge. Ses reflexes étaient aiguisés. Avant que les hommes n'aient pu faire le moindre mouvement, il se releva. Il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce en courant.

Au bout du couloir, il prit à droite et accéléra l'allure. Il entendait les pas des hommes en noir derrière lui. Il savait qu'ils le suivaient. Il avait comprit qu'ils étaient venus chercher la pierre même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle était exactement. Il serra le poing. Ses jambes étaient douloureuses à cause de sa chute mais il ne ralentit pas sa course. Il ne savait pas où il allait. Son instinct lui disait seulement qu'il fallait qu'il sorte du manoir ou qu'il trouve un endroit sur pour se cacher. La porte d'entrée fut bientôt dans son champ de vision. L'enfant accéléra encore l'allure. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Sa respiration devenait difficile mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il continua à se rapprocher de la porte. Soudain, au moment où il pensait enfin être sauvé, deux autres hommes, eux aussi vêtus de noir arrivèrent en face de lui, bloquant la sortie par leur présence. Sans réfléchir ni ralentir, il s'engagea dans le couloir de gauche. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile et douloureuse. Pourtant, il continua à avancer, porté par le bruit des pas de ses poursuivants qui résonnaient derrière lui.

Enfin, il arriva en vue la sortie de secours, à l'arrière du manoir. Il ralentit légèrement l'allure en se rapprochant de la porte. Sans s'arrêter, il posa sa main sur la poigné et poussa la porte de toutes ses forces… sans parvenir à l'ouvrir. Obligé de stopper sa course, il se mit à frapper la porte de ses poings espérant qu'elle cèderait sous les coups. Au bout de quelques secondes, il dut admettre qu'il ne réussirait pas à sortir. Il se retourna et s'appuya contre le battant de la porte. Devant lui, les hommes en noir l'avaient rattrapé et reprenaient eux aussi leur souffle. Ils devaient être une dizaine à présent, peut être plus. Il n'avait aucun moyen de fuir. Il décida alors de se battre. S'il devait mourir, il ne mourrait pas comme un lâche. Il resserra son poing autour de la pierre rouge et se mit en position de combat.

Les hommes échangèrent quelques mots entre eux dans cette langue qu'il ne comprenait pas. Quelques rires résonnèrent dans le couloir du manoir. Il ne voyait pas leurs visages cachés par les masques mais il savait qu'ils étaient en train de se moquer de lui. Il serra les dents. Il allait leur montrer. Il n'était pas aussi puissant que son père. Il n'avait encore jamais réussi à battre son frère mais il allait leur montrer de quoi il était capable même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il faisait dans sa vie.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant que l'un des hommes ne s'approche de lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de se rappeler ce son père lui avait enseigné. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faille pour le dire, l'homme en noir le frappa au visage avec une force qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer. Le jeune garçon se retrouva au sol, la lèvre entaillée par l'impact et la mâchoire douloureuse. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, un autre coup le frappa au niveau du thorax. Il laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Il voulut se relever mais la souffrance que lui infligeait chacun de ses membres l'en empêcha.

L'homme s'accroupit au-dessus de lui. L'enfant plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son adversaire. Cet échange ne dura qu'un court instant mais il savait que jamais il n'oublierait ces yeux d'un noir profond. L'homme lui arracha la pierre des mains sans ménagement avant de se relever. Il prononça quelques mots dans cette langue inconnue qui devait être la sienne avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas. Trois hommes s'approchèrent alors de lui. Deux d'entre eux sortirent un long sabre d'un étui placé dans leur dos pendant que le troisième saisissait deux petits couteaux. Ils continuèrent à se rapprocher dangereusement du jeune garçon.

« Sasuke »

La respiration de l'enfant s'accéléra à mesure que les hommes s'approchaient de lui. Il ne pouvait pas fuir. Il n'avait pas la force de se relever. La douleur transperçait chacun de ses membres.

« Sasuke »

L'un des hommes releva son épée au-dessus de sa tête. L'enfant maudit sa faiblesse mais refusa de fermer les yeux.

« SASUKE »

Sasuke Uchiha ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa en sursaut. Ses draps étaient en désordre. Une perle de sueur coula le long de son visage blême. Sa respiration était saccadée. Il regarda autour de lui pour tenter de se rappeler où il était pendant que sa respiration reprenait progressivement son rythme normal.

« Ca va ? » demanda Naruto Uzumaki qui se tenait à coté de lui, l'inquiétude marquant ses traits, « ça fait dix minutes que j'essaie de te réveiller. Tu n'arrêtais pas de remuer. »

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il repoussa violement le garçon blond et se leva. Sans un mot, il sortit de la chambre, traversa le couloir et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il passa de l'eau sur son visage avant de relever la tête. Il observa son reflet dans le miroir accroché au-dessus de l'évier. Il était pâle. Sa respiration avait retrouvé un rythme normal mais les images de cette nuit n'avaient toujours pas quitté son esprit. Ce rêve il le connaissait bien. Il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'il ne vienne troubler ses nuits depuis ce jour où le manoir Uchiha avait été attaqué. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. La colère de son père en apprenant qu'il n'avait pas appelé les secours. Les moqueries de son frère quand il avait su que le jeune homme n'avait pas été de capable de protéger le domaine. L'embarras de sa mère quand ses amies avaient remis en question les capacités de son fils cadet. Il n'oublierait jamais ce jour. Ce jour où son insouciance d'enfant avait prit fin. Ce jour où il avait décidé que plus jamais il ne laisserait quiconque le battre.

Un coup sec fut frappé contre la porte, obligeant le jeune homme à sortir de ses pensées.

« La cérémonie va bientôt commencer » dit la voix de Naruto Uzumaki à travers la porte, « tu devrais te dépêcher. »

Sasuke resta silencieux. Un mariage. C'était surement la dernière chose à laquelle il avait envie d'assister à ce moment là.

« Tu es sur que ça va ? » insista la voix de Naruto.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il dut abandonner car bientôt le jeune Uchiha entendit le son de ses pas s'éloigner. Il se dévêtît et entra dans la douche. Sans hésitation, il fit couler l'eau glacée sur son corps et malgré les frissons que provoquèrent le contact du liquide froid sur sa peau, il se sentit un peu mieux.

Sakura observait son reflet dans le miroir, un air septique marquant son visage. Elle devait reconnaitre que la robe que Yuna avait choisie pour elle était jolie. Le bustier blanc mettait en valeur sa taille fine et les jupons qui lui arrivaient juste au-dessus des genoux, reprenaient exactement la couleur de ses yeux, soulignant ainsi leur beauté naturelle. Pourtant, la jeune fille ne se sentait pas très à l'aise. Elle n'était pas habituée à être ainsi vêtu. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon déstructuré laissant quelques mèches rebelles retomber sur son visage et sur sa nuque. Elle avait l'impression d'être une toute autre personne. Un coup frappé à la porte l'obligea à s'éloigner du miroir. Elle n'avait plus le temps d'hésiter. Elle enfila rapidement les escarpins blancs qui complétaient sa tenue et sortit de la chambre. Dehors, Naruto l'attendait, un sourire ravi éclairant son visage.

« Tu es magnifique, tu sais » dit le jeune homme en la voyant apparaitre.

Elle sourit et tenta de masquer son malaise du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

« Tu n'es pas non mal non plus » ajouta-t-elle en observant son ami.

Le jeune Uzumaki portait un costume gris clair, très simple et une chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons étaient défaits.

« Tu trouves ? » dit-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux blonds.

Sakura sourit joyeusement. Il paraissait aussi à l'aise qu'elle ce qui la rassura.

« Sasuke n'est pas avec toi ? » demanda-t-elle soudain.

Elle venait tout juste de remarquer l'absence du jeune Uchiha.

« Il n'est pas encore tout à fait près » répondit le jeune homme, « on a cas l'attendre en bas ».

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et les deux amis descendirent l'escalier. L'hôtel était parfaitement calme et silencieux. Tous ses occupants devaient déjà être entassés dans la petite chapelle du village où devait avoir lieu le mariage. En passant devant la porte du salon, ils remarquèrent que le canapé, les fauteuils et la quasi-totalité des meubles qui occupaient habituellement la pièce avaient été déplacés. Seule une longue table ornée d'une nappe de soie blanche trônait à présent en son centre. Des pétales de roses avaient été éparpillés entre les couverts et de grands vases accueillaient de magnifiques bouquets de fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Les deux amis prirent le temps d'admirer la décoration de la pièce, à la fois simple et élégante, avant de sortir. Ils s'assirent sur le pas de la porte en attendant que Sasuke Uchiha ne daigne se montrer.

Lorsque Sasuke sortit de la salle de bain, un frisson le traversa et malgré lui, il accéléra le pas pour rejoindre la chambre. Il laissa tomber ses affaires sur le sol et s'assit lourdement sur le lit. Sa main passa dans ses cheveux encore humides pendant que son regard parcourait les lieux. La veille, il s'était couché sans accorder d'attention particulière à ce qui l'entourait mais à présent, il sentait une certaine curiosité l'envahir. La chambre était simple et ne ressemblait pas vraiment à la chambre d'une fille telle qu'il l'avait imaginé. Il n'y avait pas fleurs, ni de bibelots dans tous les recoins. A vrai dire, il n'y avait pas grand-chose de visible et rien qui ne permette vraiment d'identifier l'occupant de cette chambre. Il y avait seulement quelques feuilles égarées sur le bureau, une vieille poupée de porcelaine posée négligemment dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, une quantité impressionnante de livres sur l'étagère. Sasuke aurait facilement pu croire qu'il se trouvait dans une simple chambre d'amis.

D'un mouvement lent, il se leva et s'approcha de la grande armoire en bois. Il tenta de l'ouvrir mais la porte résista. Un sourire imperceptible se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme à mesure que la curiosité s'emparait de lui. Avec précautions, il passa la main sur le dessus de l'armoire et au bout de quelques secondes, il sentit un petit objet métallique entre ses doigts. Sans attendre, il fit tourner la petite clé dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit en émettant un léger grincement presque inaudible.

Le jeune homme observa le contenu de l'armoire et une pointe de déception s'immisça en lui. La majeure partie du meuble était occupée par des vêtements de tout genre. Pourtant, quand il leva les yeux, il aperçut une petite boite en carton sur la plus haute étagère. Les mots « ne pas toucher » y étaient écrits dans une écriture enfantine. Sans en tenir compte, il l'attrapa délicatement et retourna s'assoir sur le lit.

La première photo qu'il sortit de la boite représentait deux petites filles aux cheveux roses, habillées de façon similaire. Elles étaient toutes deux assises en tailleur sur la pelouse, au milieu de ce qui semblait être un parc. A coté d'elles, le jeune homme reconnu la vieille poupée de porcelaine qui trônait à présent dans le fauteuil de la chambre. Les deux enfants semblaient rieuses et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Pendant de longues minutes, Sasuke passa en revue de nombreuses photos qui semblaient toutes mettre en scène un ou plusieurs membres de la famille Haruno. Parfois, il en reconnaissait quelques-uns uns alors que d'autres lui étaient parfaitement inconnus. Au milieu des photos, il tomba sur une vieille lettre écrite par la même écriture enfantine que celle qui recouvrait le carton. Certains passages avaient été effacés par le temps mais il parvint à en lire une partie.

« Chère Mona, si tu savais comme j'aimerais disparaitre. Tout est tellement injuste. Je …. Aujourd'hui, je suis allée….. Et puis Hiroki a dit à Aemi qu'il l'aimait. J'avais très envie de pleurer….. que moi… »

Mona, Aemi, Hiroki, ces noms lui étaient inconnus. Les mots de la petite Sakura Haruno flottaient dans son esprit. « Hiroki a dit à Aemi qu'il l'aimait. J'avais tellement envie de pleurer ». Sasuke reposa la lettre, pensif. Puis, il continua à parcourir le contenu du carton, avec toutefois moins d'intérêt qu'auparavant. Sa curiosité fut pourtant de nouveau mise à l'épreuve lorsqu'il sortit un petit coffret de bois blanc dont la serrure en argent était parfaitement clause. Il eut beau vider entièrement le contenu du carton, il ne put mettre la main sur la clé qui permettait d'ouvrir le coffret. Il fut obligé d'accepter le fait qu'elle devait être cachée ailleurs et la frustration vint se joindre à la curiosité.

Le jeune Uchiha remplit le carton de son contenu et alla le ranger dans l'armoire en s'assurant de tout laisser comme il l'avait trouvé. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le costume noir posé sur la chaise à deux mètres de lui et il se rappela le mariage et ceux qui peut-être étaient en train d'attendre qu'il se montre. Il soupira et se résigna à enfiler les vêtements choisis pour l'occasion. Un sursaut d'orgueil le parcourut lorsqu'il pensa à ce que seraient prêts à faire certains pour voir un Uchiha assister à leur mariage. A contre cœur, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et s'engagea dans le couloir. L'hôtel semblait parfaitement calme et silencieux. Seul le son de ses pas résonnait dans le couloir.

Des échos de voix familières parvinrent bientôt jusqu'à lui et il les suivit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Sakura était assise sur le pas de la porte et Naruto semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Ils étaient de dos et ne semblaient pas encore avoir remarqué sa présence derrière eux.

« Un cauchemar ? » demanda la jeune fille qui paraissait surprise, « de quoi, il rêvait à ton avis ? »

Sasuke ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre de qui il parlait. Il ralentit le pas et devint totalement silencieux.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit Naruto « mais il avait l'air sacrément secoué quand il s'est réveillé. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. »

Sasuke sentit la colère s'emparer de lui sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi ces paroles le rendaient si furieux. Il ne voulait pas qu'on parle de ses cauchemars. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils parlent de ses cauchemars. Il détestait être faible et il détestait qu'on le voie ainsi.

« Dans le fond, c'est juste une image qu'il se donne. » poursuivit la voix de la jeune fille, « Il essaie de paraitre arrogant devant les autres… »

Plus furieux que jamais, contre eux et contre lui-même, et sans vouloir en entendre d'avantage, il avança vers eux.

Lorsque Madame Haruno et sa fille ainée arrivèrent devant la petite chapelle, une petite foule y était déjà rassemblée. Il était de coutume dans le village de ne pas envoyer d'invitation pour ce type d'évènement. Lorsqu'un mariage avait lieu chacun était libre de venir y assister à sa guise. Certains venaient donc pour témoigner leur amitié aux futurs mariés ou à leur famille, d'autres par courtoisie ou encore par simple curiosité.

Madame Haruno fut tout de même rassurée en voyant que de nombreuses personnes avaient pris la peine de venir. En effet, bien que par respect pour sa fille, elle ne se soit autorisée aucun commentaire à ce sujet, elle savait au fond d'elle que les villageois n'appréciait pas Hisashi Akimoto. Certain même le craignait. Les pires rumeurs circulaient à son sujet. Bien sur elle savait à présent qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais mais elle ne pouvait pas empêcher les mauvaises langues de parler et qui mieux qu'elle pouvait savoir comme il était simple de dénigrer et d'écarter quelqu'un dans un petit village comme celui-ci. Pourtant, les gens étaient venu nombreux et joyeux ce qui la rassura. Elle prit le bras de sa fille et l'entraina vers l'arrière de la chapelle où elle pourrait finir de se préparer à l'abris des regards.

Madame Uwasa attendait depuis presque vingt minutes devant la chapelle du village. Les gens commençaient à arriver peu à peu et bientôt une petite foule se forma devant l'édifice. Bien que tout le monde connaissait la rivalité qui unissait les deux femmes, personne ne fut surpris de voir Madame Uwasa. Celle-ci n'avait d'ailleurs pas hésité une seconde avant de venir. Elle n'aurait manqué pour rien au monde un évènement de cette importance. Elle voulait également savourer pleinement son succès ou plutôt la perdition de son ennemi de toujours qui allait laisser sa fille se marier avec un moins que rien. Mais cela n'était pas l'unique raison de sa présence. Madame Uwasa était venue avec sa fille cadette, Aemi, qui était à l'heure actuelle sa grande fierté. La cause en était simple. Depuis quelques mois, Aemi qui avait à peu près un an de plus que Sakura Haruno, était courtisée par le fils du châtelain local, Hozumi Guôshi, connu pour sa beauté et surtout la fortune de son père. En fait, l'un des meilleurs parties de la région. Pourtant, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre, Madame Uwasa n'en avait encore parlé à personne dans le village. Non, Madame Uwasa espérait avoir l'opportunité de placer ce détail monumental dans une conversion au cours du mariage de sa rivale. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut enfin, arrivant d'un pas précipité au bras de son mari, un sourire triomphant se dessina sur le visage de la femme.

Naruto avait commencé à faire les cents pas devant la porte, se lamentant toutes les dix secondes devant une Sakura moqueuse.

« Arrête de tourner en rond comme ça, il va bientôt arriver » dit-elle en souriant devant la mine dépitée de son ami.

« Il va bientôt arriver « répéta-t-il en s'arrêtant brusquement de marcher, « si je me souviens bien, tu as déjà dis ça il y a environ une heure et il n'est toujours pas là. Tu crois qu'on devrait aller voir ce qu'il fait ? » demanda-t-il après un moment de réflexion, « il est capable d'être partit par la fenêtre juste pour voir pendant combien de temps on va l'attendre ».

Sakura leva les yeux vers lui, soudain alarmée. Il est vrai qu'il n'aurait pas été surprenant de la part de Sasuke Uchiha de s'en aller sans prévenir personne.

« Tu sais, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien ce matin » continua le jeune homme en devenant soudain pensif, « Je crois qu'il a fait un cauchemar ».

« Un cauchemar ? » questionna la jeune fille, « de quoi, il rêvait à ton avis ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais il avait l'air sacrément secoué quand il s'est réveillé. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. »

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard songeur.

« Dans le fond, c'est juste une image qu'il se donne. » dit la jeune fille, d'une voie douce, « Il essaie de paraitre arrogant devant les autres mais… ».

« Qui est arrogant devant les autres ? » demanda alors une fois dure derrière eux.

Sakura se leva en sursaut et se trouva nez à nez avec le regard glacial de Sasuke Uchiha. A ce moment là, elle dut reconnaitre que même si ce n'était qu'une image et que, comme tout le monde, il avait des moments de faiblesse, il n'en restait pas moins impressionnant quand il le voulait. Son visage à la fois froid, distant et pourtant si parfait dégageait tant de force. Elle ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas.

Un silence froid s'installa entre eux et Sakura ne savait quels mots employer pour le briser. D'un coté, elle comprenait qu'il soit furieux puisqu'ils étaient en train de parler de lui mais d'un autre coté, ils n'avaient rien dit de mal à son sujet. A cet instant, la réalité refit surface. Sasuke n'était et n'avait jamais été leur ami. Même si dernièrement ils avaient passé plus de temps ensemble, il ne les considérait pas comme des amis. Elle se demanda même s'il continuait à les voir comme des parasites insignifiants. Elle se surprit elle-même en réalisant que cette pensée la peinait. Même si elle n'arrivait toujours pas à le comprendre, elle ne détestait plus vraiment Sasuke Uchiha. Elle avait eu l'occasion de voir une autre facette de sa personnalité. Après tout, il l'avait aidé à de nombreuses reprises. Bien sur, il y avait toujours quelques sujets sur lesquels ils n'étaient pas d'accord et ne le seraient jamais mais Sasuke n'avait pas toujours été désagréable avec elle. Ce brusque retour à la réalité lui fit perdre un peu ses moyens. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir.

Sakura n'avait jamais été très douée pour cacher ses pensées et Sasuke sentit le trouble gagner la jeune fille. Il crut même voir une pointe de tristesse dans ses yeux. Il se sentit soudain honteux, oubliant la raison pour laquelle il était furieux quelques instants plus tôt.

« On y va ? » dit-il d'une voix qu'il tenta de rendre moins agressive.

Voyant que personne ne réagissait, il sortit et prit la direction de la chapelle. Semblant retrouver ses esprits, Sakura le suivit sans un mot, accompagnée par Naruto. Pendant le trajet, personne ne parla. Les deux amis se contentèrent d'échanger des regards confus derrière le dos de Sasuke Uchiha qui marchait d'un pas rapide devant eux.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent en vue de la chapelle et la tension se dissipa un peu. Sakura fut heureuse de voir que la cérémonie n'avait pas encore commencé. Une petite foule était toujours regroupée devant les portes et attendait de pouvoir entrer. La jeune fille aperçut son père, vêtu de son plus beau costume. Il avait les mains jointes derrière le dos, ce qui, chez lui, témoignait une profonde anxiété. Près de lui, Noah observait la foule d'un air rêveur. Elle sourit. Elle était heureuse d'être ici, à cet instant. Son regard continua à parcourir la foule. Elle ne vit pas sa mère et songea qu'elle devait être avec Yuna en train de s'occuper des derniers préparatifs. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle distingua Madame Uwasa, la fameuse rivale de sa mère. Pourtant, son visage s'assombrit lorsqu'elle vit qui accompagnait cette dernière. Le sourire amusé disparut instantanément du visage de Sakura. Aemi Uwasa se tenait aux cotés de sa mère, vêtue d'une élégante robe. Ses longs cheveux blonds mettant en valeur son beau visage. Une pointe d'amertume traversa l'esprit de Sakura.

Sakura et Aemi avaient été amies lorsqu'elles étaient enfants mais la rivalité de leurs mères avait eu raison de leur amitié. Tomoka, la sœur ainée d'Aemi était une jeune fille très talentueuse et très appréciée. A l'école, ses notes étaient excellentes dans toutes les matières et elle réussissait presque toujours tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, faisant ainsi la fierté de sa mère. Par conséquent, Aemi avait souvent confié à Sakura son sentiment de solitude et l'impression qu'elle avait de ne jamais être à la hauteur. Avec le temps, ce sentiment avait grandit en elle jusqu'au jour où elle ne l'avait plus supporté. Depuis ce jour, Aemi avait tout fait pour être meilleure que Sakura. Quand Sakura ramenait un paquet de bonbons à l'école pour son anniversaire, Aemi en ramenait deux. Quand Sakura se faisait de nouvelles amies, Aemi s'arrangeait pour les faire fuir. Ce fut aussi le cas quand Sakura tomba amoureuse.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que la jeune fille n'avait pas revu Aemi, depuis son départ pour Konoha. Elle se demanda ce qui se passerait lorsqu'elles se croiseraient. Son regard se posa alors sur Naruto, puis sur Sasuke et elle devint soucieuse.

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, une berline noire aux vitres teintées quittait silencieusement le domaine Uchiha.

**Bon, je ne dirais pas que je vais bientôt poster le prochain chapitre parce que je n'ai aucune idée de quand je pourrais le faire et qu'il m'a fallu plusieurs mois avant de terminer celui-ci. Mais je n'ai pas oublié cette fic et je vais faire de mon mieux pour le poster le plus vite possible. En tout cas, merci à ceux qui continuent de me lire malgré le fait qu'il y ait souvent longtemps à attendre entre chaque chapitre. Et merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des commentaires qui me font très plaisir et m'incitent à poursuivre cette fic.**


End file.
